L'amour de l'ennemi
by roucky
Summary: Edward est un vampire, lors d'une réunion entre sa famille et un clan de loup, il fait la connaissance d'une jeune louve : Bella, une complicité immédiate lie alors les deux jeunes gens. Se pourrait-il que leur destin soit lié malgré leur différence?
1. Prologue

L'amour de l'ennemi 

Epilogue 

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 18ans depuis bientôt un siècle. Et voilà 5 décennies que ma famille et moi rencontrons les loups de la ville, chaque vendredi du mois, et ce vendredi n'échappait pas à la règle. J'étais contraint et forcé d'assister à ces réunions pour aider mon « père » Carlisle Cullen, qui avait besoin de mon don de télépathe pour les comprendre quand ils refusaient de prendre forme humaine, ce qui était souvent le cas depuis quelques années car c'était une nouvelle génération de loups, et ils étaient tous assez jeunes, et pour ne rien changer ils étaient idiots et impulsifs. Mon père, qui est en réalité celui qui m'a donné l'immortalité en me transformant en vampire, a construit notre famille sur une idée simple : nous sommes des vampires certes, mais pas des tueurs ! Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal et non humain. A chacun sa version, il n'en était pas moins que j'étais un vampire, que je haïssais cette condition d'immortelle et qu'au grand drame de ma mère Esmée, je restai célibataire.


	2. La Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

**POV Edward**

« Fourrure sombre », voilà que je l'avais nommé. Je devais devenir fou avec l'âge et la solitude. La belle louve aux yeux bleu-acier, si humains, se trouvait là, un peu à l'écart de la meute, couchée, la truffe posée sur le sol. Elle semblait blasée, tout comme moi, à soupirer régulièrement dans les feuilles morte de ce début d'automne. Je ne pouvais cependant qu'interpréter ses émotions, puisque malgré mon entêtement, ses pensées restaient inaccessibles. De plus, elle ne semblait pas connecter à la meute, comme si elle ne participait pas au mode de communication des loups qui leurs permettaient de savoir les pensées de chacun du groupe. Il faut dire qu'elle ne prêtait pas plus attention à eux qu'à nous. Elle était calme, contrairement aux autres qui étaient sur leur garde, le pelage s'hérissant au moindre de nos gestes.

Elle releva la tête, sentant mon regard pesé sur elle. Ses oreilles, jusqu'alors plaquées sur le sommet de son crâne, se dressèrent. Nos regard se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, tendis qu'elle me détaillait avec curiosité. Je tombais dans la profondeur de ses yeux métalliques, et ma surprise grandissait à mesure que j'y découvrais la même fascination. Jamais, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais découvert pareil mélancolie dans les yeux d'une femme. Car je ne voyais plus la louve, mais seulement le tumulte des sentiments qui noyaient son regard.

**POV Isabella**

Je humais discrètement l'air à la recherche de l'odeur nauséabonde dont les loups se plaignaient, mais ne décelai rien d'autre que divers mélanges fruités et floraux, légèrement masqués par l'humidité des feuilles dans lesquelles j'avais posé le nez. En effet, l'ennui m'avait gagnée, et le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti. Leah, la seule louve du clan Quileute, m'avait prévenue de la lenteur de ces entrevues avec les vampires, mais pas des discutions soporifiques qui les accompagnaient et dont j'avais depuis bien longtemps décroché. Je me contentai d'observer du coin de l'œil cette « famille », sans aucune parenté, pour le moins étrange qui, personnellement, m'attrayait d'avantage qu'elle ne m'horripilait. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Jacke, mon cousin, qui m'accueillait chez lui de mauvaise grâce, depuis deux mois. Heureusement que celui-ci avait dédaigné le poste d'alpha (chef de meute) au profit de Sam, sinon le traité établit entre les deux tribus aurait éclaté il y a bien longtemps. Il était si aisé de deviner à quel point Jacke détestait les Cullen et particulièrement leur plus jeune fils.

Je soupirai, ne m'étonnant plus de les retrouver épuisés et courbaturés après ces réunions, il était si tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre geste des créatures à la peau blafarde et aux yeux dorés qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de nous.

Après ma transformation, il m'avait fallu un peu de temps pour m'habituer à obéir à Sam et à être si loin de chez moi, dans une ville où le mauvais temps était constant. J'étais bien loin des températures estivales de Phénix. De plus, je ne pouvais pas dire que les loups étaient très accueillants avec moi. En sommes, j'avais fini par m'assagir, et j'étais à présent, une louve docile et calme, ce qui m'avait permis de les accompagné ici pour la première fois. Même si, cela était beaucoup moins amusant que je le pensais.

Je scrutai discrètement, nos « ennemis » par nature, et tentai de déceler leur sentiments envers nous. Eux aussi, semblaient un peu à vif mais pas outre-mesure. Seul un manquait au règlement, légèrement blasé, comme habitué par tout ce cinéma, il ne laissait rien paraître d'une éventuelle tension. En effet, cet homme était aussi impassible que s'il s'était trouvé devant une fourmilière. Nullement intimidé par les grondements récurant des loups à son égard, il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Je sentis son regard pesé sur moi, surement curieux de mon identité puisqu'aucun loup n'avait pris la peine de me présenter. Intrigué moi aussi, je relevai la tête et tombai sur pair d'œil qui me scrutait habilement, avec la délicatesse de ceux qui connaissent bien les femmes. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il assuma pleinement son intérêt pour moi et ne chercha pas à fuir. Bien au contraire, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, m'arrachant ma peau de louve et gravant sur l'humaine la brûlure de son regard ardent, dont l'or clair s'était liquéfié comme fondu sous la chaleur.

- Edward ? appela une voix grave. C'était la voix de l'homme aux cheveux blond-platine, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle, leur chef, le seul dont Sam m'avait parlé.

L'homme, Edward, cilla doucement, avant de détourner un regard à nouveau imperméable et froid. Je dégluti légèrement quand il sourcilla, m'asseyant calmement, enroulant ma queue autour de moi pour cacher mon trouble. Mais il sembla le remarquer et avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre à me fixer, une voix plus jeune que la précédente vint l'interrompre.

- Youhou ! Edward, t'es parti sur quelle planète ? Saturne ou Jupiter ?

- Vénus ! s'esclaffa l'homme-ours à coté de lui. Ce ne serait pas trop tôt… ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

Edward leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, ce que le blondinet ne dût pas voir, car il reprit de plus belle :

- ohé la Terre appelle Mercure, on a besoin d'un traducteur ! Rendez-le nous !

- ou pas…

Les rires fusèrent, il faut dire que les deux garçons, un peu plus vieux que lui me semblait-il, ne l'avait pas ménagé, et même quelques loups se moquèrent. Mais d'un grondement sonore, Edward les fit taire. Je restai pantoise, jamais je n'avais entendu un râle si grave et si intimidant sortirent de la gorge de quelqu'un, et en découvrant les muscles de ses avant-bras tendus, je fus certaine qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- ça suffit ! tonna Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, laissez votre frère tranquille ! Edward, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, s'il te plait j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Frère ? …intéressant. Cet homme était donc leur père de famille et la petite dame aux cheveux châtains à ses cotés devait donc être sa femme et… leur mère ? Tout cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image que je m'étais faite des vampires.

Edward se renfrogna, croisant plus fermement les bras sur sa poitrine. Je voyais ses lèvres bougées légèrement signe qu'il marmonnait quelque chose.

- si tu pouvais garder tes répliques cinglantes pour tout à l'heure, j'apprécierai, s'agaça son père.

Alors comme ça, il a de la répartie, me dis-je septique, étonnant pour quelqu'un que je n'avais pas encore entendu. A ce moment là, bien sûr, je ne me doutai pas de l'effet que sa voix produirait sur moi. Il vit que je le détaillai et m'adressa un sourire en coin énigmatique, qui transforma mes jambes en guimauve. Je me surpris à le trouver séduisant, avec ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille, sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Sa posture nonchalante, et ses muscles saillants sous sa chemise claire légèrement entrouverte, qui permettait de distinguer un torse blanc et lisse, lui donnait une allure féline et puissante. Et ses yeux, dont la merveilleuse couleur topaze avait laissait place à deux pierres de jade qui brillaient d'intelligence et de colère. Il avait tellement plus de charme que tout les hommes que j'avais croisés, et puis il était magnifique, d'une beauté typiquement masculine.

Bientôt la langue pendante, je me détachai à regret de mon adoration et me déplaçai discrètement jusqu'à Leah, lui grognant deux-trois mots à l'oreille. Elle rit.

(« .. » = télépathie)

« oh lui, il est gentil, un peu intimidant mais gentil, ne t'inquiète pas, il fait cet effet à tout le monde, tu t'y feras ! »

Un rire grave vint ponctuer ces mots, me sortant de mes pensées, avant de m'électriser.

- je ne te savais pas de cet avis, Leah, s'amusa Edward

Et le doux ténor de sa voix me fit fondre instantanément, mais une question s'imposa à moi : comment avait-il su ?

**POV Edward**

Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, mouvement instinctif dont elle ne se rendit pas compte mais qui m'amadoua dans la seconde. Et ses yeux clairs, s'arrêtant sur moi, me posèrent mille questions, sans que je ne puisse savoir lesquelles. Je devinai cependant qu'elle devait me réclamer des explications sur mon intervention dans la conversation « privée » qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Leah.

- je suis télépathe, clarifiai-je amusé.

Ses oreilles s'aplatirent alors qu'elle changeait de posture, s'arquant sur ses pattes arrière. Une position défensive qui me surprit, je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'elle avait peur de nous.

Intrigué, je plongeai mon regard dans le profond de ses yeux, et mué par une envie soudaine, je m'accroupis légèrement tendant la main devant moi, et l'appelai :

- viens, approche…

Les voix, qui autour de nous battaient leur plein, s'interrompirent brusquement, mais je pris soin d'ignorer le silence pesant.

- approche, répétai-je d'une voix douce alors qu'une patte en avant, elle hésitait.

Elle la posa enfin, approchant encore un peu de la frontière. Chaque fois, elle agitait ses oreilles dans tout les sens, indécise, avant que ma voix ne la rappelle et qu'elle avance. Les grondements sourds de la meute résonnaient et dans ma tête, les pensées de ma famille se faisaient plus insistantes.

Mais finalement, elles s'éteignirent quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Les ordres et les menaces de ses congénères ne semblèrent pas l'arrêter, car bientôt, sa truffe humide et chaude se posa dans le creux de ma main. Elle l'huma, ce qui me troubla quelque peu. Au froncement de dégout qui s'affichait sur la gueule des loups autour de nous, je pouvais clairement affirmer que notre odeur les répugnait autant que la puanteur qu'ils dégageaient nous était exécrable. Cependant, il est vrai que le parfum de la louve ne m'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

Elle pencha une nouvelle fois la tête, et bêtement je fis de même. Ses yeux brillèrent et je m'étonnai de discerner sous ce masque de poil, les rougeurs sournoises qui devaient embellir son doux visage de femme, encore tenu secret. D'une main hésitante, je tentai de caresser le sommet de son crâne, juste entre ses deux oreilles, mais à peine l'avais-je effleuré qu'elle reculait surprise. Je cru reconnaitre comme des soupirs de soulagement venant des deux camps. Visiblement personne, ni loup, ni vampire n'était prêt à concevoir un éventuellement rapprochement entre les deux espèces.

Elle se mit à gratter le sol, apparemment frustrée, avant de me donner un violent coup de museau qui manqua de me faire basculer. Je me retins de justesse, je ne tenais pas spécialement à terminer dans la poussière.

- inutile de t'énerver, je ne lis pas tes pensées, lui appris-je, mais… il ne me semble pas être le seul, je me trompe ?

A nouveau, son regard s'illumina de gène. Je lui décrochai alors, un de mes fameux sourires dont j'avais le secret, mais par mégarde je la laissai entrevoir mes dents. Elle s'arqua brusquement, semblant enfin prendre conscience de ma vraie nature. Après un dernier regard empli de questions, elle s'éloigna en trottinant. Mais à peine eut-elle franchi la frontière, que plusieurs loups l'accueillaient en grondant. La pauvre se tapit, apeurée. Il fallait les entendre : « tu n'as rien à faire ici !» « Étrangère ! » « Demi-loup »

Certaines répliques me choquèrent, mais avant que je n'aie le temps de prononcer mot, Embry lui affligea une vilaine morsure. Elle couina de douleur et partit se réfugiait la queue entre les jambes. Je me redressai, furieux, mais Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ne t'en mêle pas Edward ! Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts. »

Je soupirai d'impuissance et me tournai vers ma belle louve au pelage noir dont la terminaison Aubrun des poils, rendaient sa fourrure indéfinissable. Elle était redevenue immobile, couché sur le sol, repliée sur elle-même, le museau entre les pattes. Sa détresse me brisa le cœur et quand une petite voix timide et velouté se glissa dans ma tête, je fus ému par la complexité de son regard humide.

« Ils ne comprennent pas, disait-elle, si je ne suis pas Quileute, je suis tout de même une louve non ? Ca ne compte pas ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment méchants pour des vampires… leurs histoires sont plus effrayantes, ils ont une si mauvaise image de vous… » reprit-elle hésitante.

Je lui souris, avec une petite moue qui signifiait bien mon avis mitigeait sur la question.

« Tu m'entends ? »

Je hochai discrètement la tête, ne voulant pas lui attirer d'autres ennuis. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et bien que je sache qu'elle m'observait, la perte de son regard m'était pénible.

« C'est bien ma veine ! Je ne parviens pas à communiquer avec ma propre meute, mais je discute sans problème avec un vampire… la preuve que s'ils y mettaient un peu du leur… »

Je haussai un sourcil, geste qui sembla l'amuser. Fourrure sombre étouffa un rire avant de me répondre.

« Ma mère est une femme des villes, elle vit à Phénix. C'est mon grand père qui était loup, alors quand il a senti ma transformation proche il y a quelques mois, il m'a envoyé ici, chez mon cousin, Jacke. »

Je lâchai une grimace de dégout, remuant inconsciemment mes sourcils. Je détestai Jacob Black. Elle rit à nouveau, manquant d'atterrir sur le dos.

« Refaits-le ! C'est trop tordant ! »

J'aimais la rendre heureuse. Je me renfrognai donc, en affichant une moue exagérée sur mon visage, et relevai un sourcil. Quelques jappements lui échappèrent et elle se roula sur elle-même. Les grondements rauques de Jacke la firent s'arrêter net, coupant court à ma contemplation. Elle avait plaqué ses oreilles en arrière, offusqué par les grossièretés que lui adressé le rouquin. Agacé, je me tournai vers lui en lançant :

- Jacke, laisse donc ta petite cousine adorée tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle rigole !

« Toi la ferme ! Espèce de sale buveur de sang répugnant ! »

- Je te pris de bien vouloir surveiller ton vocabulaire, il y a des femmes ici !

« On t'as rien demandé, sangsue ! Et si tu regarde encore ma cousine, je t'arrache les yeux »

- C'est ca ! Va courir après ta queue et laisse les hommes s'occuper des choses sérieuse tu veux ?

Fourrure sombre s'esclaffa, mais elle se reprit rapidement lorsque Jacke tenta de la mordre. Je m'échauffai un peu, indigné qu'il ose se comporter de la sorte.

- et ! m'exclamai-je, on n'attaque pas à une femme, louve ou pas louve ! Question de principe ! Ton père ne t'a donc rien appris d'autre que ses histoires sanguinolentes de vampires ?

« Si. Il m'a montré comment leur arracher la tête ! » répliqua-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Malgré les intentions évidentes de Jacob, je le repoussai sans peine à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je posai un regard en biais sur la louve, et m'étonnai de la voir ainsi, les babines retroussées et le pelage hérissé. Attristé qu'elle puisse me trouver dangereux, mon envi de me battre avec cet imbécile s'était émoussée. Ainsi, le voir se ruer sur moi, ne m'affecta pas outre mesure. En revanche quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand je la vis lui barrer le passage en grondant afin de… me protéger ?

L'hébétude était générale, même Jacke, décontenancé, préféra se rasseoir. Elle fit de même, sa fourrure toujours gonflée.

Sam et Carlisle hochèrent la tête et il fallut moins d'une seconde pour disperser tout le monde. Elle inclina une dernière fois la tête sur le coté avant que Leah ne lui demande de la suivre et que tous les loups disparaissent de notre champs de vision. Un soupir m'échappa alors que je scrutai vainement la lisière.

Je me décidai à suivre ma famille, lorsqu'un long hurlement déchira le silence nocturne. Son chant était merveilleux...

« A la prochaine fois » disait-elle.

Inconsciemment je souris dans la nuit. Etrangement j'avais hâte que cette prochaine fois arrive.


	3. Chacun chez soi

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de suivre ma fiction « l'amour de l'ennemi ». Je vous demande d'être indulgent(e)s avec moi car c'est la 1****ère**** que je publie et donc je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec **_**le matériel.**_** Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine (week-end), car je ne peux pas accéder à internet la semaine. Mais vous remarquerez vite que les chapitres sont assez long je vous ferais savoir si j'ai du retard dans mes publication. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette fiction. (tout commentaire bon ou négatif me ferait ou plaisir ou avancée). Bonne lecture à toute**

**Mimia26 : Je parle d'un épilogue, car c'est l'introduction de ma fiction. Pour que le lecteur puisse voir un peu près la façon de penser d'Edward sur les loups et sur lui-même, et située ma fiction.**

**fifer : oui, c'est vrai! heureusement les vampires sont plus "chaleureux " ( façon de parler bien sur) :)  
><strong>

Chapitre 2 : Chacun chez soi

**POV Edward**

- Dis Ed' pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés Jacob et toi ? me questionna Jaz' une fois rentré chez nous. On n'a pas vraiment capté.

- Comme d'habitude, des broutilles… répondis-je d'un air las. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il me croit affecter par la soirée.

- Mouai, moi j'étais trop choqué quand j'ai vu la nouvelle te défendre ! s'exclama Emmet. Et n'en pèche, reprit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place à l'autre, elle avait pas l'air commode la petite louve.

- Fourrure sombre ? Jacob l'a quand même mordu. Faut dire, qu'il ne paraît pas très enchanter à l'idée d'accueillir sa cousine.

- Fourrure sombre ? C'est quoi ça, son prénom ? railla rose en arrivant.

Je me mordis la langue, rattrapant tant bien que mal ma bêtise.

- Non… mais je voulais dire la louve à la fourrure sombre… Enfin c'était pour aller plus vite.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était son cousin ? m'interrogea Esmée, je croyais que tu n'avais pas accès à ses pensées.

J'hésitai à leur dire qu'elle m'avait communiqué de son plein grès. Par ailleurs, je me demandais toujours comment elle s'y était prise.

- Pas les sienne, celle de Jacob. mentis-je finalement.

- oh…

- Tiens… en parlant de celui-là, pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Carlisle passablement énervé.

- Comme tu as pu le voir, rien de très passionnant ! Une petite discussion sur sa façon de parler… répondis-je moqueur.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas je te prierai de garder ta langue dans ta poche la prochaine fois. Tu n'as pas à te mêler des relations qu'il entretient avec cette fille, quel que soit son nom !

J'ouvrai la bouche, près à en découdre, mais rien n'en sorti. Il n'était même pas curieux, lui qui se disait tant passionné par ces stupides loups, qu'elle soit rejetée ne l'intriguait pas plus que ça.

Il avait du lire quelque chose sur mon visage, car il s'exclama soudainement :

- Oh Edward, ce n'est qu'une louve de plus !

- Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Non ! Sam est furieux… qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? je veux dire… que

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cette louve bon sang ? Tu les as toujours détestés ! »

- Mais rien ! me récriai-je, je… je ne sais pas… Elle…

Je soupirai, j'étais incapable d'expliquer ce qui avait pu me pousser à faire un truc pareil. C'était juste une envie, le désir de la voir de plus près.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et je me surpris à sourire en la revoyant se rouler dans les feuilles. Je la trouvai si différente, peut-être était-elle plus jeune. Elle paraissait si frêle face aux autres loups, même Leah et Seth, les deux derniers à avoir rejoint la meute faisait surement le double de son poids. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu acier si profond, que l'on pouvait s'y perdre comme dans une nuit noir. Ce regard emplit de questions et de sentiments qui exerçaient un vrai tumulte sur son cœur et la laissait pourtant légère et vrai.

**POV Bella**

La réunion finie, les loups retrouvèrent un semblant de bonne humeur, trottinant librement. La meute reprenait vie, alors qu'ils jappaient et courraient à travers les bois. C'était insensé. Comme si les vampires allaient s'offusquer de les voir souriant.

Sam s'approcha de moi. Je dégluti, loin de moi l'idée de fuir mes responsabilité, mais je n'aurais pas dit non à un petit trou de souris. Au lieu de cela, je m'assis, attendant patiemment la sentence. Il me domina de toute sa hauteur. A l'évidence, il ne comptait pas me passait si facilement ma petite escapade.

« Bella, te rends-tu compte de ton geste ? Tu as défendu un vampire contre ton propre frère de meute » m'apostropha-t-il.

_Frère de meute_, songeai-je _tu parles ! Il m'a tout de même mordu._ Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui m'avait poussait à faire ce geste. Etait-ce complètement irresponsable d'avoir trouvé la situation injuste ? Edward me faisait rire. Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour l'attaquer ? Dans ce cas, n'avais-je pas le droit moi aussi de le protéger tout simplement parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais à nouveau moi-même, grâce à lui ?

Sam gronda. Et à cet instant, j'étais ravis d'échouer dans mes connections avec le groupe.

« Bella ! Tu as outrepassé mes ordres d'alpha. C'est une faute GRAVE. Et pourquoi as-tu fait cela, pour qui ? Une sangsue ? »

« Je…il ne m'a pas paru méchant… j'étais juste… curieuse. » me défendis-je bêtement.

« Il s'est moquait de toi ! Penses-tu, c'est un buveur de sang, juste une manière de séduire ses proies ! »

« Mais… je croyais que tu aimais bien les Cullen. » m'offusquai-je.

Mon cœur essayant vainement de repousser l'idée qu'il s'était joué de moi, de ma naïveté. Et pourtant Sam continuait son discours acerbe sur la manière dont il m'avait traité, uniquement pour provoquer Jacke. Des larmes piquèrent ma truffe. Pourquoi avais-je cette réaction ? Je ne le connaissais même pas, simplement je crois que son regard m'avait touchée.

Quand Sam eut fini, je m'enfuis pour éviter les loups et la honte de mettre fait duper ainsi. Aucun d'eux ne m'aurait rattrapée. Si, ici, ils étaient grands et forts, à Phénix, nous étions plus fin et bien plus rapide que nos congénères.


	4. A travers la nuit

_**Salut à tous ! Voilà le 3**__**ème**__** chapitre, il est également un peu court. Juste de quoi vous faire passer une bonne année ! Je reviens l'année prochaine (ou un peu avant si vous avez de la chance) avec d'autres chapitres plein les poches.**_

_**IsabellaBlackPotter : Merci ! J'avais inversé les deux. XD**_

_**Fifer : Si tu veux le savoir, il faut continuer à lire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et merci suivre ma fiction !**_

Chapitre 3 : A travers la nuit 

**POV Bella**

Mes pas me portèrent loin du territoire Quileute. Je courais dans la forêt, comme aveuglé par une piste, me laissant guider par mes instincts de chasseur. Je finis par ralentir, essoufflée. Flairant les alentours, je discernai une odeur de bitume qui devait provenir d'une route en contre bas. Lui tournant le dos, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt giboyeuse où aucun loup ne s'aventurait jamais. Tendis que je continuais d'avancer, toujours attirer par un point invisible, je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien les contraindre à rester cloitrer de l'autre coté du chemin.

Poursuivant ma route, tantôt le nez en l'air, tantôt la truffe au sol, je détectai de plus en plus ces étranges mélanges floraux que j'avais senti à la réunion. Je suivis ce parfum, si tranchant parmi la végétation. J'accélérai ma course sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Je stoppai net : une lumière perçait à travers le rideau de verdure. M'avançant doucement jusqu'à l'ores des bois, je découvris une magnifique villa, dont la façade était presque entièrement faites de baies vitrées. Tout était plongé dans le noir, à l'exception d'une pièce au dernier étage. De la où je me trouvai, je discernai avec peine les habitants de cette maison endormie, elle paraissait si vide…

Pourtant, une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière de la chambre. Instinctivement, je me tapis dans les buissons. Sans en comprendre la raison je me trouvai rapidement fascinée par cet inconnu. Examinant ces gestes avec soin, je devinai qu'il tenait une chose dans les mains. Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait là d'un ouvrage. L'homme s'écroula sur le divan près de la fenêtre – qui couvrait en fait les trois quarts des murs – et jeta son livre à travers la pièce. Il semblait abattu, épuisé. Sa détresse me toucha en plein cœur, tel un poignard parfaitement aiguisé.

J'eu à peine le temps de le voir se lever qu'il avait déjà disparu de mon champs de vision. La lumière s'éteignit et je soupirais, songeant qu'il me faudrait faire demi-tour. Mais soudain le rez-de-chaussée s'alluma, m'éblouissant. Je me rapprochai doucement de la maison, prenant soin de rester à couvert des fourrés. Me trouvant à quelques mètres de la pièce éclairée, je pouvais clairement distinguer le jeune homme. Il me tournait le dos, faisant face à une bibliothèque s'étalant sur tout le mur du fond, il devait chercher quelque chose à lire. Mais ce qui retint mon attention ce soir là, fut le somptueux piano à queue noir qui trônait au centre de la pièce, tel un monument.

Je l'admirais encore quand je vis le couvercle se soulever, c'était l'homme. Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret, et je découvris enfin son visage. Ce visage…

_Edward._

Tout était clair à présent, j'étais face à la demeure des vampires, qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien de très maléfique, au contraire, elle me paraissait chaude et accueillante. Il est vrai que je m'étais fait des préjugés plutôt austères de ces créatures, mais les Cullen semblaient si différents...

Edward observait toujours l'instrument, hésitant sur les touches du clavier. Il les caressait du bout des doigts comme si elles étaient faites de pierres précieuses, puis sa main droite abaissa les premières touches. Et les notes emplirent la pièce, la maison, puis les bois en une symphonie de douceur et de couleurs.

Je regardais ses traits se détendre, son corps s'apaiser sous la tension qui le quitter. M'allongeant délicatement dans l'herbe, je profitais de la quiétude de la nuit, ainsi que du bien-être que me procurait la mélodie, avant que les ténèbres ne m'envahissent.

Je rouvris les yeux au petit matin.

**POV Edward**

La nuit avait finalement calmé les tumultes de mon esprit, mais elle ne m'avait pas permise d'effacer la petite louve dont le hurlement rester graver en moi comme une musique, pareil à un vinyle rayé qui défilerait pendant des heures sur un tourne-disque.

J'étais toujours immobile, dans mon canapé, quand les premiers rayons du soleil atteignirent la façade de la villa. L'effet fut immédiat, partout on entendait les pas réguliers des occupants, et bientôt une tête se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Tout va bien ? murmura la voix douce de ma mère.

Je hochai la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de parler. Esmée soupira et après un sourire timide, se contenta de la refermer.

Au fur et à mesure des jours et des nuits, son pelage se flouta et son chant résonna moins fort à mes oreilles. Mais ses yeux bleus restèrent devant les miens me posant mille questions.

**POV Bella**

Au fur et à mesure des nuits lupines et des journées d'humanité, les contours de son visage se déformèrent et son doux ténor laissa place à un murmure. Mais son regard brûlant continua d'incendier ma peau.

**POV Bella & Edward**

Et enfin la « prochaine fois » arriva.


	5. L'Apercevoir

_**Salut à tous ! Bonne année ! J'ai été ravi de recevoir vos reviews ! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère comblera vos attente. Bienvenu à tous ceux qui nous arrivent en cours de route, comme je l'ai dis précédemment je publierai une fois par semaine : le week-end car je ne peux pas accéder à internet le reste du temps ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Hélimoen : Merci pour tout ! Je t'ai répondu en ce qui concerne ma fréquence de publication ! J'ai déjà quelque chapitre d'avance, alors je suis un peu plus loin dans l'écriture de mes chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (tu l'attendais avec tellement d'impatience ) ! **_

_**Diaries Damon : oui c'est vrai ça change ! Après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que les hommes qui soient loups ! Vive les louves :p**_

Chapitre 4 : L'apercevoir 

**POV Bella**

Après avoir subi toute une série d'ordres et de reproches, visant à me faire comprendre pourquoi je ne devais pas m'approcher des vampires, les loups acceptèrent enfin que je les accompagne à une nouvelle réunion. Cependant, j'avais pris une décision, je commettrai la faute avant qu'ils n'arrivent, eux et leur interdiction radicale de_ lui_ parler. Comme si j'allai pouvoir m'en empêcher…

Au fil des jours, son image avait fini par s'effacer mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'étais plusieurs fois revenue à la maison transparente. Chaque fois, j'apercevais sa silhouette dans la lumière de sa chambre : il lisait, marchait ou se tenait immobile tel une statue dans un coin de la pièce, mais jamais plus je ne l'avais entendu jouer.

J'étais si excitée cette après-midi là, que je n'étais pas parvenue à m'endormir. Et Leah avait du s'en rendre compte car elle m'avait observée, curieuse, faire mes va et vient à travers le salon. Même si ce n'était rien à coté du regard qu'elle m'avait lancé quand elle m'avait vu devant la glace en train d'essayer de dompter ma chevelure. Je reconnaissais mettre laisser un peu aller depuis que j'étais à Forks, mais avec les transformations incessantes, j'avais quelques excuses.

De toute manière j'avais renoncé à l'instant où j'avais vu mon reflet dans le miroir, je n'avais rien de la beauté scandaleuse de sa sœur Rosalie, blonde et parfaite tous les hommes devaient vénérer le sol qu'elle foulait. Je ne possédais pas non plus la grâce du petit lutin aux cheveux noirs, Alice. J'aurais pu dire sans problème que même sa mère, Esmée, avait plus de charme que moi. J'étais si banale. Mais enfin ce n'était pas comme si j'avais besoin de lui plaire.

_Tu aurais envi pourtant… _

Absolument pas. C'est un vampire !

_Cela te pose-t-il un problème de conscience ?_

Je fis immédiatement taire la petite voix dans ma tête, je ne devais pas songer à tout ça, je ne savais même pas qui il était. En effet si me renseigner sur sa famille était une chose assez aisée, mieux ne valait pas tenter de poser une question sur Edward, on n'y récolte rien d'autre qu'une leçon de moral et des grondements.

Ma course jusqu'à la frontière emmêla à nouveau mes cheveux, je soupirai de désespoir en pensant à la tête que je devais avoir. Je tournai la tête en entendant du bruit, et restai muette en le découvrant à quelques mètres de moi. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau : sa chevelure cuivré ébouriffait par le vent, sa poitrine se gonflant et se rabaissant rapidement, une éternelle chemise de couleur claire savamment froissée. On aurait dit qu'il sortait du lit et que Dieu me pardonne mais à cet instant, j'aurais presque voulu être celle qui l'avait fait rêver.

Soudain se rendant compte de ma présence, il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, un choc indescriptible peignait son visage. Je rougis comme une pivoine.

- C'est toi ? Fourrure sombre, s'exclama-t-il éberlué, tu es si… différente

- Fourrure quoi ?

Comme s'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de s'expliquer avec un sourire en coin timide.

- C'est que je ne connaissais pas ton prénom.

J'éclatai de rire devant son visage contrit, mais surtout en pensant au nombre de fois où il avait du m'appeler ainsi.

**POV Edward**

Son rire était magique, bien loin des jappements de la louve. Il résonnait telle une clochette et malgré l'étrange chaleur qu'il déversait dans mon cœur mort, ce son me gêna. Comment avais-je pu voir l'animal au pelage sombre ? Alors qu'elle se trouvait là, debout face à moi, ses longs cheveux tombant telle une cascade de boucles brunes sur ses épaules, encadrant un doux visage dont les contours saillants me faisaient penser à un cœur. J'avais bien une femme devant moi, et quelle femme : ravissante, élancée, et dont les quelques défauts qui l'ornaient la rendait plus attrayante. Je restai figé à la vue d'une si belle créature. Et pourtant j'en avais vu des jolies filles, mais jamais, ni les jambes, ni la taille fine du plus beau mannequin n'avait su me toucher. A présent, je rendais grâce à de vilaines rougeurs et à une lèvre inférieur légèrement trop pleine.

Elle s'avança, aucune hésitation cette fois dans sa démarche, juste une grâce féminine de celles qui savent séduire. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un pas de moi, elle planta son regard dans le mien, et l'émerveillement me saisit de nouveau. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat tranchant, ne restait qu'une couleur chaude et vibrante qui me rappelait le chocolat fondu dans les casseroles de maman. C'était comme si j'avais avalé une coulée de lave et qu'elle continuait à brûler en moi. Je m'approchai à mon tour, et ses joues pâles prirent une teinte rosée, alors que ma main glissait sur une mèche de ses cheveux. Je comprenais, maintenant, pourquoi les loups la repoussaient autant, elle ne leur ressemblait pas. Elle ne possédait ni la carrure d'homme de Leah, ni la peau mâte des Quileute. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile que j'eu envi de la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger du vent qui risquait de la briser. Je respirais à plein poumon l'odeur de son sang que je voyais pulser sous sa peau fine et qui me transportait, un mélange délicat de senteurs sauvage et de fleurs sucrées. Elle était tellement plus belle que tout ce que j'avais pu voir au court du siècle.

- Je m'appelle Isabella.

- Bella…murmurai-je goûtant l'effet que produisait son prénom sur ma langue. Cela me plût.

- Et moi c'est…

- Edward, finit-elle.

Je fus persuadé que c'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait à voix haute. Etrangement la manière dont sa voix le déformer me provoqua des frissons le long de l'échine.

Et puis de chaque coté, on entendit des pas, et avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle réduisit l'espace qui nous séparait et ses lèvres au bord de mon oreille, elle murmura :

- Joues pour moi ce soir, je serais là… et les autres soirs aussi si l'envi te prend.

Je fronçai les sourcils, elle était venue m'écouter jouer. Je sentis quelque chose que je ne possédais plus, un infime battement de cœur au creux de la poitrine. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, je lui attrapai brusquement la main et la retournai. Elle percuta mon torse le souffle court. J'effleurai encore son visage et lui demandai :

- Humaine ou louve ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire taquin, et la seconde suivante elle s'enfuyait à travers la végétation ne laissant derrière elle que quelques vêtements déchirés. Je les jetai dans un fourré, ne gardant que son t-shirt – que je fourrais rapidement dans ma poche.

Puis m'adossant à un arbre, j'attendis que ma famille pointe son nez. Par chance, elle arriva quelques secondes avant les loups, me créant un alibi de taille. Même si mes frères me regardaient comme s'il m'avait surpris en train de parler à un arbre, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Je toussotai pour les sortir de leur ahurissement. Rose ne pris même pas la peine de me dévisager, elle me considérait comme fou depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Sam arriva en tête d'un cortège de loups, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais avoir du travail. Bella trottinait au coté de Leah et je pus clairement voir la différence de taille. Elle faisait dix bons centimètres de moins en hauteur comme en longueur. Mais cette anomalie la rendait plus naturelle à mes yeux, elle ressemblait moins à un mythe, et plus à un animal sauvage. Mais après avoir vu l'humaine qui se cachait derrière ce beau masque de fourrure, je doutai de la voir un jour telle qu'elle était : une louve.

Une fois disposés en arc de cercle face à nous, Sam commença à présenter brièvement Bella et alors que je traduisais ses propos, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à ma belle.

« … dans tout les cas, le séjour de Bella parmi nous n'est que provisoire, elle repartira avec sa meute dans les prochains mois. »

- …dans les prochains mois ? m'exclamai-je en terminant la phrase de Sam. Je la regardais avec désespoir, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon monde venait de s'écrouler, entrainant ma raison avec elle.

« Un problème Edward ? » m'interrogea Sam surpris.

- Euh…non ! Je ne faisais que traduire.

Alors que Carlisle se contentai d'acquiescer, je me focalisai sur la petite chose sombre dont le regard avait perdu de son intensité, ne restait qu'une flamme vacillante. Je tentai de l'interrogeai silencieusement sur ce qui la troubler, mais elle tourna la tête à l'opposer de moi et se contenta de murmurer tout bas

« Je crains que ce ne sois un peu plus long que ce qu'il à l'air de penser »

Je ne compris pas son attitude, si elle devait rester encore quelques temps, elle aurait plus de facilité pour s'intégrer à la meute. J'aurais d'autres occasions de la revoir.

_Et pourquoi faire ?_

Pour je ne sais pas… la connaitre.

_C'est une louve !_

Et moi un vampire.

_Incompatible !_

Non simplement différent.

_Tu vas te ratatiner la tête dans la poussière…_

La ferme !

_Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu._

Et voilà que je me laissais rabaisser par ma propre conscience. Pathétique.

- Edward, soupira Carlisle, visiblement conscient que je n'étais plus avec eux.

- Euh oui ? demandai-je innocemment. Tu pourrais répéter s'il te plaît ?

Heureusement qu'ils étaient de bonne humeur, Sam comme Carlisle, parce que ma dissipation m'obligeai à les faire radoter plus d'une fois avant la fin de la réunion.

Elle ne daigna même pas se retourner quand nous nous séparâmes, et je restai seul, comme un idiot.

« Ben gamin tu fous quoi ? On t'attend ! »

- j'arrive… répondis-je las, tendant toujours l'oreille aux aboiements de loups mais sa voix ne s'éleva pas au dessus des autres.

Je rentrai chez moi l'humeur fanée, je n'arrivai pas à sortir de l'hébétude où m'avait plongé Bella. La situation semblait insensée, elle me donnait pratiquement un rendez-vous et puis se mettez à m'ignorer subitement. Cela n'avait pas de sens !

Une fois dans ma chambre, je changeai de chemise et retirai ma ceinture avant de m'écrouler dans mon divan sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Dehors la lune illuminait de reflets brillant les bois et je me surpris à imaginer ces éclats argentés sur son pelage, puis sur sa peau laiteuse. Je rouvrais les yeux violement, tenant à éviter que mes pensées ne s'envolent.

En fait, j'hésitai à descendre à la salle de musique, mais le t-shirt qui déformait la poche de mon jean raviva ma curiosité. Serait-elle là ?

Laissant l'enivrent vêtement sur mon canapé, je sortis dans le couloir et dévalais les escaliers en regardant l'heure tardive. Je pénétrai dans la salle de musique et allumai le néon qui surplombait la bibliothèque. _Elle est moins éblouissante_, songeai-je. Puis cessant de repousser l'instant fatidique, je m'installer et soulevai délicatement le couvercle. Cependant je me trouvais rapidement devant une impasse. Que lui jouer ? Elle devait attendre les premières notes, si toute fois elle était là. Je fini par entamer le morceau préféré d'Esmée. Mais après quelques notes, je m'arrêtai et me levai, dirigeant mes pas vers la fenêtre. Je coulissai la porte-fenêtre, me tenant dans l'encadrement j'hésitai à l'appeler, mais l'invitation était déjà assez flagrante, je ne voulais pas risquer de l'effrayer.

**POV Bella**

Installée plus ou moins confortablement dans un fourré, j'avais attendu presque une heure avant qu'il ne se décide à jouer. Je ne voulais pas paraître impatiente, mais ce jeune homme savait se faire désirer. J'espérais me demandais si mon attitude à la réunion ne l'avait pas trop surpris, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire remarquer une nouvelle fois et puis je dois bien le reconnaitre, l'annonce de Sam m'avait retournée. Ainsi, je n'avais plus que quelques mois pour contempler mon adonis. Bien que je ne lui aie parlé que deux fois et de manière très brève, je me sentais déchirer à l'idée de ne plus voir son sourire si particulier, ses beaux yeux fermés, tendit qu'il parcourait, de ses longs doigts fins, les touches du piano.

Alors que j'observais mon idylle, songeant à tout ceci, je le vis s'arrêter la mine contrariée. Il regarda longuement la baie vitrée, puis s'approcha de celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Je me tapis dans les buissons, prête à m'enfuir mais il recula à nouveau. Je me redressai lentement pour le suivre des yeux et réalisai soudainement pourquoi il avait fait cela : il souhaitait que j'entre. J'hésitai un court instant, mais finalement je me rallongeai. Cela restait plus prudent malgré tout. Edward se remit à jouer, mais changea de registre, créant une mélodie complètement différente qui me donnait envi de _chanter._

Comme la fois précédente, je me laissais bercer par ces compositions douces et je m'endormis dans ma peau de louve.


	6. L'Approcher

**Coucou ! Désolé pour ce petit retard ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plait toujours et que vous êtes de plus en plus à la lire. Merci a tout mes lecteurs ! Et comme toujours bonnes lecture à tous ! **

**Fifer : merci de continuer à suivre ma fiction avec autant d'intérêt, j'espère te faire plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Et merci a tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews et continuent de m'encourager !**

Chapitre 5 : L'approcher

**POV Edward**

Une routine finit par s'installer entre nous. Chaque nuit, à heure fixe, les notes qui sortaient du piano emplissaient la pièce. Bien qu'elle ne se montra jamais, la baie vitrée restait ouverte. J'avais toujours l'espoir qu'un jour, la musique l'attirerait assez pour qu'elle s'approche, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que _Mademoiselle_ y mettait du sien. Malgré cela, tous les soirs, après avoir terminé la berceuse que m'avait inspirée son chant, je m'asseyais sur le rebord, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le menton posé sur mes mains croisées. De mon petit perchoir, j'observai le feuillage alentour, tentant de discerner un signe d'elle qui démontrerait à mon cœur endolori qu'elle était bien là, quelque part. Parfois, j'apercevais ses yeux d'acier si tranchant dans l'obscurité, d'autres fois j'entendais seulement sa respiration longue et profonde qui me permettait de la savoir endormie, d'où le nom du morceau : _Bella's Lullaby_. Et une fois rassuré, je fermais la fenêtre et aller m'écrouler sur le sol de ma chambre. Là, les yeux fermais je la voyais galopant à travers la végétation, sautant par-dessus les souches, et puis de temps à autre, je laissais mon imagination débordée : ses long cheveux bruns enroulaient autour de mes doigts, mes lèvres sur sa peau.

Encore une fois, je me redressai en sursaut, la tête dans les mains, j'étais las de me voir divagué ainsi. En sortant dans le couloir, j'eu la surprise de tomber sur Alice. Elle me cherchait.

- N'ouvre pas la fenêtre.

Je la regardai interdit.

« Il va pleuvoir ! » précisa-t-elle.

- Ah oui, bien sur.

_Quel idiot ! _me sermonnai-je. Une idée lumineuse me traversa, s'il pleuvait Bella tenterais peut-être de se réfugier.

_Ou elle ne viendra pas du tout._

J'essayai de rester optimiste alors que j'attendais avec impatience que ma sœur adorée aille rejoindre son amant. Bella était bien la seule pour qui j'étais heureux d'endurer leur activité nocturne gênante. Cela m'avait agacée assez longtemps, aujourd'hui j'en profitais. Une fois que toutes les lumières de la maison furent éteintes, j'entrouvrais et m'installais au piano, attendant l'invité d'honneur.

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi était-il si long ? D'habitude il prenait soin de me faire attendre le moins possible. Quand il s'installa enfin, je remarquai que la fenêtre n'était qu'à demi ouverte. Je m'interrogeai encore quand un éclair déchira le ciel, accompagné par un grondement qui me fit frémir de la tête au bout de la queue. J'hésitai à rester, puis me disant qu'il serait plus sage de faire demi-tour, je rebroussai chemin. Mais des gouttes s'écrasèrent sur mon museau et mon dos, même en partant dans la seconde j'étais sûre d'arriver à la réserve trempée et glacée jusqu'aux os. Se levant Edward ouvrit en grand la vitre, risquant de mouillé le sol de la maison. Il me serait si aisé de rentrer et de m'abriter mais mon instinct de conservation avait tendance à faire de la résistance. Le coup de tonnerre qui suivit m'ébranla et apeurée, je courus me caché à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Edward referma la porte derrière moi avec un rire léger, tendis que je trouvais, à plat ventre et terrifiée dessous son piano d'ébène. Il s'accroupit et passa la tête sous l'instrument, m'observant amusé. Il me tendit une main réconfortante et je posai ma truffe dedans.

- Viens, murmura-t-il allez sors de la dessous, je ne vais pas te croquer !

Timidement, je m'extirpai de ma cachette et m'assit devant lui. Un ré de lumière déchira à nouveau le ciel et coupa la lumière du salon. Je lâchai un gémissement aigu. _J'ai l'air d'une conne, mais je ne dois pas être la seule à être terrifiée dès qu'un orage éclate, _me rassurai-je.

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Edward tapotait le canapé à coté de lui. Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur, rabaissant mes oreilles en arrière. Pour qui me prenait-il, un clébard ? Une mine résignée déforma son visage quand il comprit mon entêtement. Alors il s'assit également et avec un sourire ironique, il se moqua :

- S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, auriez vous l'amabilité de ne pas rester plantée au milieu du salon et de bien vouloir venir vous assoir à mes cotés.

Levant la queue bien haute, je m'avançais lentement, dédaigneuse.

- Quelle susceptibilité ! ricana Edward.

Je fis tout de même halte devant le fauteuil, il sentait bon le cuir neuf, et j'eu quelques appréhension à l'idée de l'abimer, sa mère n'apprécierait surement pas.

- La princesse ne trouve pas les meubles à son goût.

J'ignorais sa remarque et dénichai une couverture au fond de la pièce. J'allais la chercher et la rapporter à Edward, qui me regarda intrigué.

« On ne va pas abimer le canapé ! Et grouille, merde, j'ai des poils plein la gueule ! »

Edward rit, mais installa tout de même la couette. Il tapota encore une fois le divan, et je cédai, m'étalant dessus. J'étais tentée de me rouler en boule, mais son odeur tout près de moi me fit changer d'avis. Indécise, je posai le bout de ma truffe sur sa jambe. Avec un sourire, il m'incita à venir plus près de lui, et je callais ma tête sur ses genoux. Hésitant, il toucha du bout des doigts mon museau. Fermant les yeux, je le laissais faire, ses mains étaient divines et me provoquaient des frissons tout le long de l'échine. Il finit par poser sa paume sur ma tête, puis l'enfouit dans les poils de mon cou, me caressant avec douceur. Je soupirai d'aise et en cet instant, garder ma forme de louve se trouva être un boulot à plein temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il s'éclipsa, me laissant seule. Je le regardai se rassoir sur la petite banquette du piano, et recommencer son morceau. Je reposai la tête sur mes pattes, attentive. Mais les effluves de laine et de cuir n'avaient rien d'enivrants à coté de son parfum, et je me laissai distraire par ce qui m'entourait, me focalisant rapidement sur l'escalier de bois près de la cuisine. Je ne tins pas cinq minute avant de me levai et de trottiner en direction de celui-ci. Je reniflai le sol, et regardai vers le haut. Je n'avais aucun doute sur la manière dont j'allais trouver ce que je cherchais. Edward s'arrêta de jouer et se retourna, surpris. Je croisai son regard, et il fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'écrier à voix basse :

- Non, Bell' ! Ne monte pas ! BELLA !

Mais j'avais déjà filé, j'entendis le tabouret grincer alors qu'il se levait. _Très discret,_ remarquai-je. Atteignant le troisième étage de la maison, je suivais mes observations depuis l'extérieur et pris le couloir de droite, Edward sur mes talon. Je me hâtai vers la porte de sa chambre, la poussai du bout du museau et passai la tête à l'intérieur.

- Et petite curieuse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me gronda-t-il gentiment.

Je lui fis mon meilleur regard de chien battu et ouvrant la porte, il soupira :

- C'est bon rentre. Mais ne touche à rien !

Je souris. Comment voulait-il que je touche à quoi que ce soit, avec mes griffes ? Je commençai à être vraiment déçu de ne pas être humaine, j'aurais pu regarder ses CD, ouvrir ses livres. Malgré son interdiction je plongeai ma tête dans une armoire qui portait une trace particulièrement forte de son odeur.

- Qu'est-ce que… Bella ? Non ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant ressortir avec une de ses chemise. Il tenta de me la reprendre, un peu fâché, mais je l'évitai aisément. Transformant ma petite bêtise en course poursuite à travers la chambre.

- Rends-moi ça ! riait-il alors que je le fauchai et qu'il tombait à terre.

- Oh garde là, soupira-t-il tout à coup, je suis sûre que tu as bavé dessus de toute manière ! Saleté de petite louve, ajouta-il pour me taquiner.

Je le regardais s'allongeai sur le sol, intriguée, avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de lit.

« Tu dors où ? y'a pas de lit. »

- Je ne dors pas, rétorqua-t-il

« Jamais ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. J'aurais au moins appris un truc ce soir, les vampires ne dorment pas, que ce soit dans des cercueils ou des lits. Edward avait du suivre le cours de mes pensées parce qu'il me reprit, sarcastique :

- Tu t'attendais vraiment à trouver des cercueils et de vieux fantômes ?

« Les vampires et les loup-garou existe bien, non ? » rétorquai-je sans me démonter.

J'avoue qu'il contredisait la plupart de mes jugements jusqu'à présent mais tout le monde pouvait se tromper. Espiègle, je m'approchai de lui et enfouis mon museau dans ses cheveux, les mordillant.

- Arrête, s'énerva-t-il me repoussant d'une tape sur le nez.

Je m'éloignais, vexée. Je voulais simplement jouer. Tournant la tête pour m'apercevoir, il me vit clairement afficher mon mécontentement, les oreilles pointées vers l'arrière, la tête haute.

- Oh Bell' murmura-t-il de son doux ténor, pourrais-tu cesser de jouer les femmes effarouchées ?

Plus hésitante, je m'avançai la queue basse et m'allongeai perpendiculairement à lui. Je promenais mon museau sur sa chemise, m'imprégnant de son parfum. Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir tandis qu'il m'observait, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Ma truffe passa sur la peau froide de son ventre et il se tortilla.

- Ca chatouille ! gémit-il alors que je continuais mon exploration sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

Brusquement il remit son habit en place, croisant les bras sur son torse. Je venais me collai à lui, réchauffant son corps glacé. Il me sourit tendis que je posai ma tête sur son épaule, humant la délicieuse odeur de son cou. Ses doigts tracèrent le contour de mes oreilles et de mon crâne, avant de s'engouffrer dans les poils de ma nuque. Je soupirai contre sa joue.

L'immobilité était paisible. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'exprimer pour lui montrer que je me sentais bien à ses cotés. Elle n'avait pas à formuler des mots pour me faire comprendre qu'elle aimait mes caresses. Seulement, ce beau tableau restait imparfait à mes yeux : elle restait louve dans mes bras alors que je désirais plus que tout sentir sa peau douce et brulante contre la mienne. Cette différence entre nous sonnait comme un dessin inachevé, une toile sur laquelle le peintre aurait oublié les couleurs.

Comme si elle avait compris mon malaise, elle tenta de me réconforter d'un petit cou de langue amical. Je retins un soupir.

Soudain, un long hurlement déchira le silence. Fourrure sombre sauta sur ses pattes et détala avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste.

Allongé malgré l'aube qui se levait, mon corps se trouvait toujours inerte. Son chant résonna alors dans la foret, et emplit le vide qui s'était installé à l'intérieur de mon cœur, une sensation de manque dont je ne me rendais compte qu'une fois qu'il eût été comblé.

- Edward, je t'avais demandé de ne pas ouvrir la porte, s'écria alors la voix d'Alice du haut de l'escalier. Je me redressai alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ma chambre.

- désolé, dis-je mais le son qui s'échappa de ma gorge n'était qu'un simple murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'interrogea Alice, en regardant autour de moi.

- Rien.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna, je m'appuyai péniblement contre mon bureau.

- Et Edward ? m'interpella Alice qui était revenu sur ses pas.

- Oui ? me retournai-je surpris.

- Tu me le dirais si… quelque chose d'étrange t'était arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu le verrais de toute façon, éludai-je.

- Probablement…

- Douterais-tu de toi ? la taquinai-je.

- Certainement pas !

- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, je n'ai rien caché, conclu-je.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Bien que je ne lui avais pas menti, après tout il ne se passait rien qui nécessite un mensonge de ma part, je savais pertinemment que ce que je faisais, n'était pas correct. Si j'avais eu envi de parler de mes rendez vous avec la louve à quelqu'un, je me serais tourné vers elle sans hésitation, elle était celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance après Carlisle. Cependant je ne me voyais pas lui parler de cela. Non, pas encore, je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais.


	7. L'Attendre

**Salut à tous ! A ceux qui me suivent depuis et aux autres, qui nous rejoignent en cours de route.**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews, apparemment vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre. En espérant que celui là vous plaise autant. Je ne vous retiens pas d'avantage avec mes messages ! Sur ce, bonne lecture a tous !**

Chapitre 6 : Me languir 

**POV Edward**

Les jours s'écoulèrent mais elle ne revint pas. Je perdais tour à tour, et le goût de jouer, et le goût de vivre, commençant à tourner en rond entre les quatre murs de ma chambre. Je m'enfermais sur moi-même à mesure du temps qui passait et bien que je ne l'aurais reconnu pour rien au monde, elle me manquait !

Tout chez elle m'avait touché, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus, un vide insatiable c'était glissé en moi. Je soupirai, balançant pour la énième fois un de mes livres à travers la pièce. Pourquoi rien au monde ne savait plus intriguer ma curiosité que les yeux de la louve ? En à peine trois jours, ma chambre s'était transformée en véritable dépotoir et allongée à même le sol, je tentai par tous les moyens de m'intéresser à la musique qui emplissait la pièce. Enervé, je montai le volume de ma chaine-hifi à fond mais je ne récoltai rien d'autre que des coups de bourrin dans la porte. Je les ignorai mais celle-ci s'ouvrit et Carlisle vînt couper les enceintes. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, et se mit à ramasser les livres qui jonchaient le sol, certains avaient la couverture pliée, ce qui ne lui plût pas.

« Edward » soupira-t-il « mais enfin il y a bien une raison à tout ceci ! Tu fais hurler la radio, on dirait que ta chambre à subit un véritable ouragan… et non de dieu Edward, même tes habits traînent à terre ! »

Je ne bronchai pas. Qu'avais-je à lui dire ? Je ne parvenais même pas à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais, je me voyais assez mal m'exprimer à ce sujet. Je rouvris les yeux, triste et frustré, me détournant de son regard curieux. Il s'accroupit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Quand tu seras prêt… um tu sais où me trouver.

La semaine parût interminable, même avec la patience que j'avais acquise au cours du siècle, elle fut éprouvant, d'autant plus avec mon mal qui empirait et me rongeait. Enfin vendredi arriva et avec lui un véritable raz de marée qui me plongea dans une frénésie troublante et inhabituelle. Dans le milieu de l'après midi, je ne tenais plus en place, j'étais prêt et pressé !

- Calmes toi gamin ! Tu me donnes le tournis…

- Pardon ! dis-je en m'asseyant lourdement dans le canapé du salon.

Après quelques heures, nous quittâmes enfin la demeure devenue oppressante et je distançai rapidement la petite famille.

A l'orée de la forêt, je m'installai sur mon arbre et attendis impatient. Mais les minutes s'égrenèrent sans que personne ne vînt. Perdu, je scrutai avec désespoir l'horizon.

« Tu cours pour aller aux réunions maintenant ? » ironisa Rose

- J'avais juste envi de me défouler, me justifiai-je sans grande conviction.

Je n'avais ni la force, ni l'énergie de me battre. Je me sentais vidé. Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre, les loups s'avançaient déjà en arc de cercle. Je la découvrais avec surprise au beau milieu de la meute, Quill à son cotés. Quand son regard croisa le mien, je lui adressai un sourire, qu'elle prit soin d'ignorer. Je me refroidis, et croisant les bras sur mon torse, je boudai.

- Un problème Edward ? me demanda Sam, visiblement intrigué par mon attitude.

- Tout va pour le mieux ! raillai-je.

- Excuse-le, s'interposa Carlisle, nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi mais il a passé une mauvaise semaine.

Je retins un grondement. Avait-il besoin d'afficher ma vie privée à ces clebs ? La raison de mon comportement ne les regardait pas ! Je sentis qu'elle m'observait et un nœud se forma dans mon ventre. Je pris bien soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Finalement elle se désintéressa de moi pour parler à Quill. Et rien qu'à la voix dans sa tête, je pouvais dire qu'il était sacrément entiché.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me mis à les écouter, cet imbécile de loup-garou la draguait sans aucune finesse, du vrai « rentre-dedans » et je me surpris à m'énerver de son insistance.

« Ca te dirait de faire un tour après ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas » hésita-t-elle

« Allez ! On pourrait commencer par s'éclipser de cet endroit pourri. C'est pas comme si « _the Dracula_ » allait s'en faire ! »

« Et Sam ? »

« Je dirais que c'était mon idée ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, et soupira discrètement. Le jeune homme prit son silence pour une affirmation et continua sur sa lancée.

« On pourrait aller boire un verre, ça te tente ? »

Je commençai sérieusement à me demander quel âge avait cet idiot _16 ans ? Plutôt 12_, si l'on regardait son expérience dans le domaine féminin. Je n'étais peut-être pas un expert mais il ne fallait pas avoir 30 filles à son actif pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. 0 faisait amplement l'affaire.

_Tu es sure ? peut-être qu'elle le trouve mignon… vivant… loup !_

J'étais sur qu'elle se fichait de tout cela, elle avait besoin d'un homme, et pas d'un gamin dans des vêtements trop grand ! On se serait cru en maternel…

Je souris quand agacée, elle confirma mes dires en lui exprimant de manière claire qu'elle n'avait aucun habit et qu'il était inutile d'insister pour le moment.

_Pour le moment, hein ? Plus tard alors…_

« Je te prêterai deux trois petites choses » murmura-t-il séducteur, tendis qu'il la voyait déjà dans ses bras.

Une fureur sans non me prit à la gorge. Son excitation me donnait la nausée, et l'imaginer dans le lit de ce type, si mince, si chétive, me donnait des sueurs froides.

**POV Bella**

Alors que j'examinai une nouvelle fois mon vampire, je constatai avec étonnement son changement d'humeur : la mâchoire contractée, les muscles de ses bras tendus, et les yeux noirs de rage. Il respirait profondément cherchant surement à se calmer. Je cherchai en vain ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état, et, assistai impuissante à la douleur qui déformait ses traits et me serrait le cœur.

Depuis le début de cette réunion, je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu dans cette semaine lui être si désagréable et je regrettai amèrement de ne pas être revenu le voir. _Fichu Quill ! Fichus loup ! _Je n'étais même pas libre de mes mouvement dans cette _fichue_ réserve !

Je devinai plus que je n'entendis, jasper murmurait à Carlisle la colère de son fils. Celui-ci, très calme, tenta de lui parler avec douceur. J'écoutai attentive.

- Edward, tout va bien ?

- Pourriez-vous, je vous pris, cessez de me poser cette question ? demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie d'acidité, ce qui rendait son irritation d'autant plus menaçante. Et jasper, pour l'amour du ciel, lâche moi ! s'emporta-t-il brusquement.

Loin d'être désemparé par l'épreuve que vivait mon adonis à l'heure actuel, Quill tentait de me ramener à lui par diverse façon. Alors que je tentai de l'ignorer, focalisée sur Edward, il frotta son museau contre mon cou et s'aventura même à me lécher les oreilles. Me retournant, prête à lui déchiqueter les siennes, je fus interrompu par le grondement grave d'Edward, dont le point venait de s'échouer dans l'arbre derrière lui. Celui-ci s'écroula, argument incontestable de sa force physique. Surpris, plusieurs loups se mirent à grogner et dans un dernier tremblement il quitta le lieu de rendez-vous. Esmée voulu le rattraper mais Jasper la retint, secouant la tête.

Sa mère soupira et la tristesse de son visage me toucha, tout comme moi, elle ne supportait plus de le voir ainsi. Ce fut la goutte de trop, n'écoutant que mon cœur, je bondis par-dessus l'arbre à terre et le suivit. Quelques exclamations résonnèrent mais personne ne s'interposa dans ma démarche. Sam lui-même préféra se taire, sachant avec raison, que je ne l'écouterai pas.

Je le trouvai, une centaine de mètres plus loin, assis par terre, contre une souche, la tête entre les mains. Je m'approchai silencieusement et repoussai l'envi qui me gagnait de lécher sa figure et de me frottai à lui. Au lieu de cela je posai simplement la tête sur son genou, mais il ne réagit pas. Je tentai d'attirer son attention par un petit gémissement. Il gronda, signe évident que je devais reculer mais préférant me fier à mon instinct, je collai ma truffe humide à son bras.

- Vas donc faire des mamours à Quill, s'emporta-t-il en repoussant mon museau de la main. Le geste fut plus violent que je l'aurais cru et une petite plainte m'échappa alors que mon nez me piquait. Relevant la tête, je vis la panique dans ses yeux et cela me rassura, il n'avait pas voulu me faire mal. Mais ma truffe toujours frémissante, j'éternuai, faisant naître un sourire sur son beau visage. L'ignorant, je frottai mes yeux larmoyant entre mes pattes. Cette fois, un rire franc sortit de sa gorge et je me redressai vexée qu'il se moque ainsi.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il gentiment, en avançant la main pour me caresser le museau.

Je grondai, et il la laissa retomber dans un soupir. Ses visage se durcit à nouveau, et je fus choquée par la nouvelle vague de fureur qui le gagnait et qui semblait lui transpercée le cœur.

- Tu devrais le rejoindre, il va s'inquiéter de te savoir si longtemps au prés de _Dracula _!

Surprise, je tournai la tête sur le coté. D'où lui venait pareil discours ? Il me regarda longuement et un éclair de douleur passa dans son regard de miel. Soudain, je compris, et me mis à rire presque aussitôt. Il parlait de Quill !

« Jaloux ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air renfrogné.

- Absolument pas ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve, voilà tout !

Il était vexé que je puisse m'intéresser à Quill. Et cela lui donnait un petit coté craquant qui me donnait envi de le titiller encore un peu. Je me plaisais même à penser que peut-être mon absence était la cause de son malaise. Mais si tel était le cas, alors j'étais avant tout la cause de sa souffrance. De ce fait, je m'activai à le rassurer, me gardant bien de lui avouer qu'il était le seul à occuper mes pensées, et que ne pas le voir, le sentir, l'approcher m'était presque insupportable. _Inutile de passer pour une psychopathe !_

« Mais que nenni, je ne lui trouve rien ! »

- Ben tiens ! Ce n'est pas son cas, rétorqua-t-il, il vous désire à n'en point douter !

La vérité me blessa d'avantage que je l'aurais admis. Quill se montrait gentil avec moi, même si je le trouvai fort collant. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser uniquement à ce genre de choses. Mais mon ami était télépathe, et il aurait été idiot de douter de la véracité de ces propos.

« Si cela t'embête tant, c'est que tu es jaloux » affirmai-je, d'un ton que je voulais entièrement détaché.

- Et moi je t'affirme le contraire ! Je n'apprécie pas que l'on pense à une si jolie femme de cette façon, c'est grossier !

Malgré son apparente assurance, je ne me démontais pas et poursuivais sur ma lancée.

« Ca ne t'ai jamais arrivé, peut-être »

Il ne répondit pas et pour la première fois, quand je croisai son regard, je le vis rougir. L'espoir que je puisse être celle qu'il souhaiter dans ces bras, me déclencha un incendie au niveau de la poitrine. Et posant à nouveau la tête sur son genou, je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit et admit enfin :

-…peut-être… un peu…, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Amusée, je me collai à lui, enfouissant la tête dans son torse, la queue battante.

« T'es bête ! »

Tout étourdi, il commença à me caresser. D'abord doucement, puis comme je frottai mon museau toujours plus fortement contre son corps, il s'accrocha plus à mon pelage, me gratouillant le cou, et les flancs. C'était tellement agréable que je lâchai un jappement de contentement et appuyai mes pattes avant sur sa poitrine afin de lui lécher le visage.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il. Non ! Bella arrêtes ! Tu me baves dessus…

Il riait si fort, que j'étais persuadée que sa famille et le reste de la meute nous entendaient. Il finit par m'emprisonner dans ses bras, et j'eu beau me tortillée tant que je le pouvais, je ne parvins pas à me libérer. Je grognai, les oreilles plaquées en arrière.

- Oh Bell's… ne t'énerve pas…doucement, murmurait-il en glissant sa main de sommet de mon crane au bas de mon dos, comme s'il voulait remettre mon pelage hérissé en place. Profitant de sa nouvelle occupation, je tentai une dernière fois de me dégager, mais son étreinte de fer me maintenait captive.

- Calmes-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre Lilou ! Chut… doucement ma Lilou…

_« Lilou ? C'était quoi ça ? »_

Intriguée, je redressai les oreilles. Il dut prendre cela pour une invitation, car il continua à me caressant, me murmurant des mots tendre et me surnommant toujours Lilou.

**POV Edward**

Elle s'agitait dans mes bras, tel un animal enragé. Grognant, le pelage dressé sur sa nuque, tandis qui sa queue fouettait l'air, toute trace de joie ayant disparu de ce geste. Je tentai de la calmer, en vain, quand elle se mit à gémir. Ce son me déchira. _Avait-elle peur de moi ? Tentait-elle de prévenir les loups ?_ Je m'évertuai à la rassurer :

- Calme toi… tu n'as rien à craindre Lilou.

_Lilou ? _Ce nom lui allait tellement bien que je le murmurai encore, goûtant l'effet qu'il produisait sur ma langue.

- Chut… doucement ma Lilou…

Elle s'apaisa peu à peu, redressant les oreilles et finalement elle cessa de gigoter dans mes bras. Je me décidai alors à ouvrir les bras, attendant qu'elle s'échappe. Elle n'en fit rien cependant, et resta allongée sur mes genoux.

Je posai mes doigts sur son museau et les baladait sur sa tête et ses oreilles, comme à notre dernière rencontre. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, sa queue se balançait calmement à présent.

- Lilou ? l'appelai-je, ca va ?

« J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? »

Même si je restai sur ma faim, je pouvais difficilement lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir répondre à cette question, vu ma petite scène de tout à l'heure.

- Bell 's

« Ah tient, on a retrouvé mon prénom ? » ironisa-t-elle

- Je ne savais pas que tu y tenais tant, ISABELLA.

Elle gonda : « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! »

- Et je peux t'appeler Lilou ?

« Tu pose la question maintenant ? C'est un peu tard » railla-t-elle.

- Je la pose tout de même, répliquai-je sans me départir de mon calme.

« Um… »

- Lilou ?

« Um… »

Je souris, alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- pourquoi n'es-tu plus revenu ? la questionnai-je alors

« Pour éviter de me faire étouffer » répondit-elle hargneuse.

- Oh Lilou, arrêtes un peu tu veux ! Je voulais simplement te pendre dans mes bras… je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois.

Semblant enfin concéder à m'envoyer autre chose que des mots agréables. Elle m'expliqua : « J'étais en quelque sorte surveillée. Quill est pire qu'un chien de garde, c'est un véritable moulin à parole et je crois sincèrement qu'il ne dort jamais ! »

- Comme moi ? m'exclamai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ah ! Non quand même pas… il ronfle ! »

Je ris doucement.

- Voilà un problème dont je ne souffre plus.

« T'es con ! » bougonna-t-elle amusée.

Au moins, je parvenais à la faire sourire un minimum.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

« Um… »

Décidément, je n'obtiendrai rien de plus aujourd'hui. Soudain, la voix maternelle d'Esmée me ramena à la réalité, comme un coup de poignard dans les cotes.

« Edward, on rentre ! »

Bella se redressa, s'étira. Doutant de sa capacité à lire dans les pensées de ma chère mère, je supposai qu'elle avait reçu le même message.

Je la regardai faire, sentant déjà le goût amer de la semaine dernière me revenir. Sans même un regard, elle détala à travers les arbres tendis que je la voyais disparaitre dans la nuit. Je restai assis, inerte, avec pour seule compagne ma respiration rendu sifflante par le poids qui alourdissait ma poitrine.

**POV Bella**

« Bella on rentre ! » aboya Sam.

Je me levai et étirai mes muscles engourdis. Cela fait, et sans même lui dire au revoir, je courus rejoindre les loups. Comme si je prenais la fuite, sans un mot je m'enfuyais à travers les bois, car en fin de compte je n'étais même pas sur d'y parvenir. Déjà une enclume pesait sur mon cœur, et je peinais à faire un pas devant l'autre.

Je m'attachais tout de même à suivre la meute mais, à bout de force, je m'arrêtai au sommet de la bute qui surplombait la réserve. Je vis les loups se séparaient pour rentrer un à un dans leur foyer. Et là, je hurlai. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en empêcher, j'étais incapable de contenir le chagrin qui noyait mon cœur et le vide qui y régnait. Je ne sais combien de temps mon chant résonna dans la nuit, j'espérais seulement qu'il lui parviendrait.

Ce fut Leah, cette nuit là, qui vint m'interrompre : « Bella. Viens… tu vas réveiller toute la réserve… »

Je ne lui répondis pas et contemplai l'horizon, prête à me remettre à hurler dés qu'elle s'en irait. Peu m'importait de réveiller la population, je voulais qu'on m'entende, je voulait qu'IL m'écoute, qu'il comprenne cette douleur qui prenait vie en moi et que je pouvais ni combattre, ni comprendre moi-même.

« Bella, s'il te plait, c'est dangereux pour la meute ! » insista-t-elle.

Aux portes du désespoir, je finis par la suivre dans un mutisme complet.

**POV Edward**

Au fils des nuits, les hurlements de la louve, qui me redonnait chaque soir un peu de vie, s'estompèrent, puis cessèrent, me laissant seul face à la solitude profonde et au manque qui me dévorait.

**POV Bella**

A mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient, je m'enfonçai petit à petit dans un coma artificiel restant, nuit et jour, immobile, sans vie… La douleur me terrassait et rien ne parvenait à m'en délivrer.

**POV Edward & Bella**

Et puis, le hasard…


	8. Te Revoir

Chapitre 7 : Te revoir 

**POV Edward**

- Edward ? Où vas-tu ? me demanda Esmée, étonnée de me voir enfiler ma veste.

En effet cela faisait des jours que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre. Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais devenir fou. Je l'étais peut-être déjà.

- Je sors… Je…

Je cherchai quelque chose à lui répondre, un endroit où aller ou tout du moins une bonne excuse pour y aller parce qu'en fait je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je sortais, il le fallait tout simplement.

- Tu vas courir ? A cette heure ? m'interrompis Carlisle, faisant à son tour irruption dans le couloir. Mais il fait jour !

_Décidemment, on ne va jamais pouvoir partir !_

- Non non, le rassurai-je. Je vais… à la bibliothèque ! j'ai besoin d'un livre… d'autres chose !

Carlisle s'éloigna alors, soucieux, tendis qu'Esmée me regardait toujours inquiète et triste. Je me sentis coupable de leur infliger cela. Je n'avais pas à leur imposer ma peine. Je la serrai dans mes bras et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien… je t'assure.

Elle me sourit, consciente que je tentai, vainement bien sûr, de la rassurer.

- Pas de bêtise ! insista-t-elle, avant de me laisser filer.

Je rentrai dans le garage, et m'installer au volant de ma voiture. Je fermai les yeux, attendant que la porte s'ouvre, mais son image refit surface, me ramenant si facilement à ma douleur. Rageur, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et démarrai en trombe. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment de manque, je refusais cette peine, et je voulais oublier tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin à la louve et me faisait souffrir.

Je lui en voulais de n'être jamais revenu, et je la détestai d'être venu un jour. J'étais en colère parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien ressentir à mon égard, et je la haïssais de me faire ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Elle éveillait en moi tant de sentiments que j'avais bannis. Elle réveillait la douleur de la solitude. Elle réveillait tout ce que l'habitude avait permis d'ensevelir afin de me tenir debout pendant les coups durs.

J'accélérai encore, tentant de laisser derrière moi cette injuste fureur. Elle n'y était pour rien, c'était de ma faute si tout avait commencé !

Je coupai le moteur, j'étais garé. Je regardai autour de moi pour savoir où. Je reconnu alors la façade de la médiathèque, je décidai d'y pénétrer. Après tout je n'avais à perdre à part du temps, et à l'évidence je disposai largement du mien.

**POV Bella**

- Debout Bella !

J'entrouvrais les yeux, et grognai quand le soleil m'éblouit. Je l'ignorai, refusant de bouger, ma position était trop parfaite.

- Sort du lit espèce de marmotte en hibernation, je t'ai trouvé du travail ! s'acharnai Leah.

Depuis ma torpeur, elle avait accepté de m'héberger à condition que je ne me laisse plus abattre. Il faut dire qu'elle y mettait le paquet, je n'avais plus une minute à moi : sceau d'eau pour me réveiller, gavage pour me faire manger, et sorties obligatoires, _le sourire restant toute fois en option !_

Je grognai une nouvelle fois, le corps engourdi et douloureux.

- j'hallucine ! s'écria-t-elle. Je te laisse seule deux jours et voilà le résultat : je te retrouve groggy et mal-nourrie ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un tel état ?

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas poser la question ! chouinai-je, la voix rendu rauque par le manque d'exercice.

La vérité c'est que j'étais tout bonnement incapable de répondre à cette question. Je ne savais pas plus qu'elle ce qui m'arrivait. La douleur était venue, je ne savais ni par où, ni comment. Mais elle était là, terrassente, déchirante.

- A la condition que tu ne te laisses pas dépérir !

Sur ce, elle m'attrapa fermement le bras et me tira jusqu'à ce que je tombe du lit. Soupirant, je restai inerte sur le sol encore quelques minutes.

- Bell's ne me force pas à employer la violence en te trainant dans les escaliers ! s'énerva Leah.

Je ronchonnai, me redressant difficilement. Il valait mieux lui obéir, je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle plaisantait. Je descendis donc, le pas lourd jusqu'à la petite cuisine où un bon petit déjeuné m'attendait.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais… murmura Leah, tendis que je tentai d'avaler une cuillère de céréale.

Je lui souris, consciente du tracas que je lui causais.

- Ca va Leah, la rassurai-je, grâce à toi, ça va ! Mais… c'est quoi cette histoire de boulot, je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de la réserve ?

Alors que Leah m'expliquait comment elle avait convaincu Sam qu'un travail quotidien en dehors de la réserve était la meilleure solution pour redonner un peu de dynamisme à ma vie, je mangeai de mauvaise grâce. Mon estomac était noué et j'avais l'impression de souffrir d'une indigestion à chaque bouchée. Je tentai de retenir mes grimaces mais je fus vite démasquée.

- Oublis-ça ! Vas plutôt t'habiller, tu vas être en retard ! Sale gosse ! me cria-t-elle alors que je grimpais quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Une fois seule, je laissai la douleur ressurgir et m'autorisai même quelques larmes. Je me ressaisi brusquement, il fallait que cela s'arrête !

Je me fis belle, ou tout du moins essayai-je, parce que mon teint blanc et mes cernes n'aidait pas. Je me maquillais le moins possible, une touche de mascara, de crayon et de rouge à lèvre clair. _Inutile de passer pour un pot de peinture !_

J'enfilai une tenue que j'espérai élégante, une chemise blanche sur un jean sombre. J'hésitai à m'attacher les cheveux, mais finalement optai pour un chignon serré avec quelques mèches rebelles, qui allait mieux à une bibliothécaire.

Fin prête, je retournai au prés de Leah, qui me regarda les yeux rond.

- Quoi ? y'a un problème ? C'est trop ! demandai-je inquiète, m'examinant sur toute les coutures.

Elle rit. J'avais oublié qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu un temps soit peu présentable.

- Mais non ! Tu es parfaite.

- Arrête j'ai l'air ridicule.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et me tendis les clefs de sa voiture. Je l'ai attrapai reconnaissante. Une fois dans celle-ci, je démarrai et quittai rapidement la réserve avant que quelqu'un ne puisse me voir.

Je roulais vite, trop vite peut-être. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas arriver en retard, j'étais pratiquement sûre d'être en avance. Mais une sensation étrange me poussait à accélérer encore, comme un chant magnétique. Exactement le même que j'avais ressenti avant de tomber sur la maison des Cullen.

Avant même de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait cette fameuse bibliothèque, j'étais garée face la médiathèque de la ville. Surprise, je sortis de la voiture et avançai vers celle-ci. Entrant dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Je donnai mon nom à l'hôtesse, qui confirma mon rendez-vous de onze heure – c'est-à-dire dans dix minutes – avec le gérant de l'espace lecture.

Toujours aussi indécise, j'appelai l'ascenseur, par chance il était vide. Je m'y engouffrai rapidement et appuyai sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Je regardais les portes se fermaient avec langueur quand une main les stoppa.

- C'est pas vrai… fulminai-je tout bas.

**POV Edward**

Je bloquai juste à temps les portes de l'ascenseur, et entrai à l'intérieur.

_Tu aurais pu pendre celui d'après !_

C'était vrai, j'aurais pu. Je m'excusai donc au prés de l'autre usager dont j'avais entendu le mécontentement :

- Excusez-moi.

- Vous êtes pressés ? demanda agacée, une voix féminine et familière.

- je monte au même étage, me justifiai-je simplement en relevant la tête.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je la découvris. Je restai une seconde la bouche ouverte, ne sachant ni que dire, ni que faire. Elle était là.

- Bella ? m'exclamai-je alors, tant le soulagement était intense.

Elle aussi me dévisageait un sourire timide sur les lèvres

- Edward ? waw si je m'attendais à… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est la bibliothèque municipale ? proposai-je.

Ma réponse tenant plus de la question, parce qu'en fait je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- Ta maison est une bibliothèque, répliqua-t-elle.

- tiens, toi aussi tu as remarqué. Et sinon pourquoi tu es là ? Je veux dire, hors de la réserve.

Mon changement de sujet était assez flagrant, loin de ma finesse habituelle, mais ce matin j'étais comme à court d'idée. Et puis je ne tenais pas à lui dire, que je venais ici, justement pour arrêter de penser à elle. Cela aurait été grossier, surtout que maintenant qu'elle était là, je ne cherchai plus du tout à l'oublier ou à l'ignorer, bien au contraire.

- Entretient d'embauche !

Je haussai les sourcils avec un sourire moqueur. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi l'homme qui attendait que l'ascenseur redescende était aussi impatient : l'employeur. Il avait du la croiser dans le hall.

- quoi ?

- Rien ! Tu es très élégante, lui fis-je remarqué.

Elle rougit, puis se mordant la lèvre, elle demanda gênée :

- C'est trop ? J'ai l'air aguicheuse ?

J'étais fasciné par ses lèvres qu'elle continuait à mordiller et ses yeux écarquillaient.

- Non…non… tu es…

- élégante ? hésita-t-elle

- parfaite ! terminai-je la bouche sèche, je n'avais pas d'autre mot en tête.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. C'était fort, c'était terriblement gênant mais surtout horriblement interdit.

_Bon sang ressaisis toi ! C'est une louve…_

En moins d'une seconde, je fis terre la petite voix. Elle était là et elle était furieusement belle, avec ses cheveux redressés, et les mèches qui pendaient devant ses yeux légèrement noircis. Son maquillage était léger et je me surpris à trouver cela séduisant.

- On arrive, murmura-t-elle. Bonne journée !

Sans réfléchir et avant que les porte de s'ouvre j'appuyai sur le bouton stop, bloquant pour la seconde fois l'ascenseur. C'était impoli, déplacé, je le lisais dans ses yeux chocolat, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir à nouveau.

- Edward ?

- Bella…

- Je vais être en retard, balbutia-t-elle en cherchant à passer.

- non ! répondis-je abruptement, il est en dessous, et puis tu es déjà embauchée. Il est conquis!

Ma remarque ne sembla pas lui plaire, car elle dit d'un ton sec :

- Figure-toi que je compte bien décrocher ce poste et ce n'est certainement pas à cause de ça ! ragea-t-elle en me désignant sa tenue. Je ne suis pas une conne ! J'ai un diplôme de lettre !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, m'excusai-je.

- Edward… laisses moi passer.

J'étais un idiot, je l'avais offensée, je l'obligeai à rester prés de moi contre son gré, comme d'habitude. Il fallait que je la laisse sortir !

Je tendis la main vers le bouton rouge dans ce but mais celle-ci retomba le long de mon corps. Je n'en avais pas la force.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je viens de passer une semaine épouvantable, pire encore que la précédente… pourquoi ne reviens tu pas ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Je suis surveillée !

- Mais… protestai-je en me rapprochant.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur, s'appuyant des deux mains contre la parois de verre, alors que nos regard se croisaient brulant.

- je … je… s'il te plait…

**POV Bella**

_S'il te plait ? S'il te plait quoi ? S'il te plait laisses moi partir ? S'il te plait jettes toi sur moi ? S'il te plait embrasse-moi ? Merde avant de lui dire s'il te plait, réfléchis à ce que tu demande poulette !_

J'étais totalement liquéfiée. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ? D'abord il me scrutait, après il m'enfermait, et maintenant il…

Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, je sentis juste ses lèvres froides s'écrasaient contre les miennes, son haleine fraiche dans ma bouche. Et je me laissai transporter. Je m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. J'étais au sens propre du terme pendue à son cou, et ses mains me maintenaient fermement contre son corps de pierre. Je gémis quand nos langues se touchèrent, c'était une sensation unique de chaud et de froid, de doux et d'amer, d'acide et de sucré : un mélange homogène de toutes les saveurs du monde.

A bout de souffle nous nous détachâmes, avant de brusquement nous rendre compte de la situation : nous étions collés sur un des murs de l'ascenseur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il s'écarta prestement, et je piquai un fard. Il bredouilla, terriblement mal à l'aise :

- Je suis désolé… je n'aurais… je n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Je ne fais jamais ça ! Jamais…

Il semblait perdu, surpris de lui-même. Je me risquai à la plaisanterie, voulant le tirer d'embarra.

- C'est vrai, que moi non plus ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes quand je vais à un entretient d'embauche.

Je souris, alors qu'il détournait le regard. Je me sentais bien, même carrément bien ! Bon je l'admets, j'étais un peu hystérique et mon cœur dansait la Macaréna, mais je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis que j'avais emménagé à Forks.

Il sourit, à son tour, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dis-je en ouvrant les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il. A bientôt ?

- Peut-être… tu sais où je travaille.


	9. Abandonner

**Salut à tous ! Pardonnez-moi ce chapitre est un peu court mais il est important pour la suite ! Merci de continuer à lire ma fiction, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux(ses) ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Sabrinabella : Et oui ! Je suis sure que tu n'étais pas la seule à la l'attendre avec autant d'impatience, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

Chapitre 8 : Abandonner

**POV Bella**

Je me rendis à mon entretien, un peu dans les vapes, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'air un peu rêveuse. Mon nouvel employeur ne sans n'offusqua nullement, et comme l'avait prédis Edward ne s'aventura pas plus que ça dans mon dossier avant de s'exclamer :

- Bien ! Vous pouvez commencer quand ?

- Tout de suite, dis-je en refoulant mon agacement.

Certes, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour ranger des livres mais je détestai l'idée d'être embauchée pour mes caractéristiques physiques et non, mon parcours professionnel. J'allais pourtant devoir m'y faire si je voulais sortir de cette réserve.

- Parfait dans ce cas, je vais vous faire visiter !

Aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de privilège à tous ses nouveaux « collègues ». Il me sembla même qu'il avait failli se perdre dans ses propres locos. Comme j'avais déjà repéré le couloir qui menait de l'ascenseur à la bibliothèque –seul lieu me concernant, je me contentai de sourire à ses commentaires qui je suppose se voulaient amusant. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait ni le charme, ni l'humour de mon adonis, auquel je ne cessai de songer.

Les filles se posent toujours les mêmes questions, dont ne se préoccupent presque jamais les garçons. Et moi, qui m'étais toujours vantée d'échapper à la loi commune grâce à un féminisme à toute épreuve ! Je me retrouve asservie par cette même loi, à la merci d'un homme, en proie aux doutes et à l'incertitude. La petite voix s'en taisait de honte, incapable de répondre à mes questions.

« Est-ce qu'il regretté ? Est-ce que je lui manqué ? Est-ce qu'il reviendrait me voir ? Ne m'avait-il pas dit _à bientôt _? »

Finalement ne trouvant plus rien « d'intéressant » à me montrer, le directeur me laissa enfin seule, sans oublier de me dire qu'il me ferait une petite visite TRES bientôt. Rendez-vous dont je me serais assurément passée si j'avais eu le choix, mais il ne me semblait justement pas l'avoir. _Dommage…_

Je me promenais à travers les rayons, observant les gens, passionnés ou simples amateurs, qui se plongeaient avec un plaisir visible dans les ouvrages. Quelques étudiants, par ci par là croulaient sous les piles de livres aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, je comprenais leur manque d'intérêt pour les sciences, la politique ou l'économie du pays, alors que je tentai en vain –comme une écolière qui voudrait se concentrer, d'oublier le baiser de mon apollon.

La deuxième bibliothécaire vint à mon secours, en monopolisant mon attention sur tous les rayonnages et comment j'allais devoir passer ma journée à les trier.

**POV Edward**

Les portes se fermèrent sur l'image d'une femme brune à la silhouette fine qui venait de m'accorder le plus beau moment de ma vie, le plus incroyable, le plus improbable et le plus déstabilisant qui soit. Je restai immobile, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement, risquant à tout instant d'effacer une image dont les contours se fanaient déjà tels une fleur abimée.

Monsieur, vous descendez ?

Pardon ? dis-je en clignant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

Vous descendez ou pas ? Ecoutais, je suis pressé alors si vous pouviez vous décidez…

Je compris alors devant qui je me trouvais et m'excusai –reprenant un semblant de dignité, au près du directeur de l'établissement qui me fixait peu avenant. Je sortis de l'ascenseur et me diriger droit vers l'entrée. Je courus presque souhaitant rejoindre au plus vite ma voiture. Je démarrai et fis un violent demi-tour avant de m'enfuir sur le bitume.

Je ne pris conscience que j'étais chez moi, _en sécurité_, dans la demeure familiale qu'une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée. Je m'effondrai brutalement sur le plancher, la réalité soudain devenu tranchante. Je couvris mon visage de mes mains, alors que le trouble que j'avais répandu entre les différents membres de ma famille s'élevait, alourdissant l'atmosphère et me faisant ressentir d'avantage encore la honte qui m'oppressait.

_Qu'avais-je fais ?_

Un petit coup timide sur la porte m'indiqua l'arrivée de ma sœur, qui vint s'assoir en tailleur à coté de moi, avec ses courts cheveux noirs et son visage fin, elle ressemblait à un petit lutin malicieux. Pendant un instant je cru qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé, qu'elle était venue pour me juger ou me dire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Mais elle ne dit rien, et au bout d'un moment, je me rappelai qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin aux loups. Le remord me pris à nouveau à la gorge et je détournai le regard de ma sœur.

« Il n'y avait plus de livre à la bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris, elle me tira la langue. Je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait à savoir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans mon esprit torturé mais je n'avais rien à lui dire. Ou plutôt, je n'étais pas en mesure de lui raconter ma mésaventure, tout simplement parce que j'aurais fini par lui avouer quelque chose que je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre.

Tout va pour le mieux, Alice ! dis-je alors que je savais bien qu'elle m'avait déjà vu en train de la congédier.

Elle se leva souplement, et avant de sortir, répondit :

Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à venir faire une partie de baseball avec nous ?

Une autre fois…

C'est surement cela, qui inquiéta le plus ma mère cette après-midi là, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas affronter leur regard, pas alors que je les avais trahis.

**POV Bella**

Alors cette première ? s'écria Leah

Euh… ça changeait ? répondis-je un peu hésitante

C'était le but non ?

Je hochai la tête, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire sans risquer de me trahir. En même temps, je voyais bien qu'elle s'était donné du mal pour m'obtenir les faveurs de Sam après que Seth est surpris ma dernière vadrouille hors du territoire. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas osé s'aventurer près du territoire de chasse des Cullen, il ne m'avait donc pas vu dans la maison de nos ennemis. Je me décidai donc à lui raconter ma journée, mon employeur un peu pot de colle et les étudiants mignons que j'avais vu, omettant bien sur mon entrevu avec le plus beau d'entre eux

La semaine s'écoula, et chaque jour je partais travailler à la médiathèque, non sans espoir de croiser ses beaux yeux d'ambre, et aider du mieux que je pouvais les personnes qui venaient me demander des conseils. Si Edward ne revint pas, mon employeur lui fit le déplacement jusqu'à mon bureau plus d'une fois afin de me féliciter de mon excellant travail. Et chaque soir, j'accompagnai Leah de plein gré dans ses différentes activités. Le changement était remarquable, en l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais retrouvé et le goût de vivre et le sourire.

Un jour alors que j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, une main tout comme la sienne vint s'interposer entre les portes. Je relevais les yeux, prête à lui envoyer mon meilleur sourire, mais je tombai sur des yeux brun, d'une banalité à pleurer tout comme les miens…

C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas, jamais ! C'est à ce moment que je me suis rappelais que c'était un vampire, un monstre… Et puis j'ai replongé.

**POV Edward**

Chaque matin, je passai devant la bibliothèque pour la voir pénétrer dans la bâtisse et chaque fois j'accélérai la voiture avant même avoir tenté de ralentir. Je n'avais pas le droit ! C'était ce que je me répétai depuis deux semaines. Et pourtant, le même étrange sentiment m'étreignait le cœur à la secondes où elle apparaissait devant moi, belle, fragile, humaine…

Je finis par ne plus penser à la louve, jamais. Du moins en apparence, car au fond de moi-même je sentais toujours son regard sur moi, le même qui m'avait transpercé avant que je l'embrasse.

Chaque nuit, la même image me hantait, celle de mes lèvres dans son cou, sa peau brulante contre ma bouche. Et je finis par m'acharner sur toutes les choses que je savais faire –même supporter mes deux frères, pour oublier son visage.


	10. S'Oublier

**Coucou tout le monde ! Encore un court chapitre je suis désolé… mais qui a de quoi, je pense, vous faire languir jusqu'au week-end prochain !**

**Audrey 1986 : Sans un peu de torture il n'y aurait pas de réconfort… songe à ceci ! Et puis il faut bien une histoire !**

**Merci de continuer à suivre les aventures de Bella et Edward ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 9 : S'oublier 

**POV Bella**

- Hors de question ! hurlai Leah dans les escaliers. Ce soir, on sort ! Tu me l'avais promis. Aucun loup, que des mecs mignons, c'était le deal !

- Oui ben… le deal a changé ! je n'ai plus envi !

- Si tu crois que je te laisse choix, cocotte ! tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à faire les boutiques un samedi après-midi à Port Angeles, avec une louve déchainée comme camarade. Il fallait que je sois présentable, selon ses dires, puisque personnellement je me trouvai habiller tout ce qui avait de plus normal : un jean et un sweet. Mais à l'évidence, je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire dans ce fichus pays.

_Liberté d'opinion ! Ca vous dit quelque chose ?_

Apparemment non !

Et cette longue après-midi shoping n'était qu'un début, la soirée en discothèque promettait d'être pire.

Après avoir fait tout les magasins : de robes, de chaussure ou je ne sais quels autres accessoires encore, qu'il eut été possible de faire, Leah nous ramena à la réserve, et pour la première fois, elle fut presque mon petit coin de paradis. _J'ai bien dit presque !_

Je réussi à négocier une petite sieste avant mon dur labeur de ce soir. Elle ronchonna mais me laissa monter, précisant au préalable que si je n'étais pas prête pour 20h, elle m'égorgeait.

Je ne sais si les menaces de Leah m'avait impressionnée ou simplement son excitation dans la journée qui avait été communicative, mais je fus incapable de fermer l'œil. Et finalement je pus me vanter d'être opérationnelle avant même que Leah n'est fini de s'habiller.

**POV Edward**

- Edward ? s'exclamèrent Emmet et Jasper en pénétrant dans ma chambre.

Je ne relevai pas les yeux du dessin sur lequel j'étais penché et adressai à mes deux frères, un signe assez explicite, leur demandant de bien vouloir me laisser.

- Ce soir, on fait la fête, Eddy ! rit Em'. Inutile de ronchonner, tu n'y couperas pas !

- Allez Edward, c'est l'occasion de rencontrer de jolies filles… proposa à son tour Jaz'

Je soupirai, je n'avais certainement pas besoin de voir des femmes en ce moment, encore moins des gamines dansant comme des planches de bois ou des sauterelles alors qu'une véritable idylle planait devant mes yeux.

Je concédai cependant qu'un peu de changement me ferait du bien, chose que je ne pensais pas vraiment mais qui enfin comblerait un peu mes frères. Et quelque part, une part de moi désirait également me joindre à eux J'espérais seulement m'échapper avant qu'une gentille et banale demoiselle tante de me mettre le grappin dessus. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à amuser quiconque par de vaines galanteries, plus ou moins hypocrites.

Profitant de l'occasion pour sortir une de mes vestes lâchement abandonné dans le fond d'un placard. Je revêtis une simple chemise blanche, sur un pantalon sombre, très sobre également. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir de ma salle de bain et je rejoignis mes frères dans l'entrée.

- Enfin sortis de son trou !

Je lançai un regard peu avenant à Emmet, prêt à lui dire un peu ma façon de penser mais Jasper me coupa dans mo élan.

- Oui ! Et on va y aller avant qu'il n'y retourne ! dit-il en nous poussant vers la porte !

- Je conduis ! m'exclamais-je en me précipitant dans ma voiture.

Les mecs râlèrent quelque peu mais ne s'y opposèrent pas. Ils devaient vraiment vouloir que je les accompagne.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lieu de prédilection de mes deux ainées, il était déjà 21 heures et la fête battait son plein et je me rappelai soudainement que j'étais télépathe. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je crois bien que j'aurais fait demi-tour mais Emmet et Jaz m'entrainaient déjà vers le bar et se commandaient chacun de quoi se souler un peu. Le serveur tenta de me faire prendre un verre avec eux mais je déclinai toutes offres.

- Commences pas à faire ton rabat-joie ! grommela Em'. Tu t'assoies et tu profites.

Je m'exécutai, du moins pour ce qui était de m'assoir car le reste allait être un peu plus difficile.

J'avais finis par me détendre, du moins comme il était possible de se détendre quand une centaine de personnes vous hurle dans les oreilles. J'avais même accepté de prendre un verre d'alcool, même si je jouai avec plus qu'autre chose.

Les mecs avaient fini par se trouver fort euphorique, et je voyais très bien qu'ils tentaient de me préparer un coup fourré. A la place, je leur proposai de rentrer.

- On rentrera, s'écria Em' quand tu te seras envoyé une fille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, apparemment l'alcool ne leur réussissait pas franchement. Je réitérai ma demande de manière plus subtile mais cette fois ce fus Jaz qui s'y mis.

- Allez juste un p'tit baiser ! Eh, on veut le voir hein ?

Ils se mirent alors à rire, d'une voix rendue trop grave par la téquila.

Je me levai, prêt à les abandonner là.

_Il n'aurait qu'à rentrer à pied ! me dis-je._

Quand soudain, je la vis. Tout près, à quelques mètres à peine de nous. Elle dansait sur la piste avec cette même attitude sensuelle et fragile. _Bella._

Je me retournai vers mes frères en souriant.

- Très bien !

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement, toute trace de moqueries disparue de leur visage, plutôt du scepticisme. Je pris alors la direction du centre de la piste pour rejoindre la jeune fille en question.

En m'avançant vers elle, je me sentais beaucoup moins sur de moi, les jambes un peu flageolantes et j'hésitai sérieusement à ne pas faire demi-tour avant qu'elle ne me voit. Et puis dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rappelai être le seul à l'avoir déjà vu sous cette apparence. Qui pourrait reconnaitre, le loup à la fourrure noir et aux yeux azur derrière cette magnifique créature, surement pas mes frères. Alors cette fois, confiant et impatient, je me jetai dans la gueule du loup.


	11. Te rencontrer à nouveau

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolé de publier si tard ce nouveau chapitre mais il est assez long et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Je suis ravie de constater le nombre de personnes qui lisent et aiment ma fiction. **

**Sabrinabella : Je vois que je suis attendu au tournant avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture en espérant comme toujours ne pas te décevoir. **

**Triskelle sparrrow : Contente que le personnage te plaise ! Bella est quand même un peu plus ambigu qu'à l'original. J'espère à très bientôt en effet !**

**Diabolo78 : Comme je le dis souvent quand on me pose des questions, il faut lire la suite pour le savoir !**

**Bon je cesse de vous ennuyer avec mes commentaires. Bonne lecture à tous. **

Chapitre 10 : Te rencontrer à nouveau

**POV Jasper**

Nous restâmes tout deux, Emmet et moi, les yeux ronds. Certes l'alcool nous avait un peu abruti mais voir Edward se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers une femme avec pour objectif de l'embrasser, c'était du jamais vu !

Je crois, en tout honnêteté, que nous n'y avons cru ni l'un ni l'autre tant qu'il ne l'eut pas fait réellement. Mais nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence, notre frère s'était jeté sur les lèvres d'une parfaite inconnue…

**POV Bella**

Tout c'était passé si vite, ces doigts froids enserrant mon poignet et m'obligeant à lui faire face, sa bouche contre la mienne, un baiser doux-amer et… un bien être absolu. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me laisser embrasser pas n'importe qui mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas le reconnaitre. _Edward…_

- Ce n'est que moi, rit-il.

Je regardai avec attention son visage sans y déceler la moindre trace de gène, nous nous étions quitter si abruptement la dernière fois que j'aurais cru à plus de séquelles.

- Pardonne moi, dit-il alors, mais mes frères m'ont lancé un défit que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas refuser.

_Malheureusement,_ se moqua la petite voix,_ très agréable._

Je la chassai et lui adressant un sourire, je lançai à la cantonade :

- Aucun problème ! je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être embrassée sans prévenir.

- C'est que je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu étais contre.

- Oh non je suis pour, assurément !

Les coins de sa jolie bouche se relevèrent et je me surpris de ma propre audace. J'allais lui demandai s'il voulait danser, mais après avoir regardé autour de lui, il me devança :

- Tu voudrais qu'on sorte d'ici ? Je connais un peu le coin…

J'acquiesçai, peut importe où j'irai tant que c'est lui qui m'accompagner.

- Tu m'excuse une seconde, il faut que je prévienne mon amie…

- Vas-y ! je t'attends.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas courir, il fallait que je paraisse fatiguée si je voulais que Leah me croie. Inspirant un grand coup, je l'interpellai ma veste à la main.

- Leah ? (Elle se tourna vers moi) Je vais rentrer.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, je travaille demain… je suis… fatiguée.

Il fallait sincèrement que je prenne des cours de mensonges pour les nuls, c'était vraiment pitoyable. J'étais d'ailleurs absolument certaine qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru. Pourtant, elle accepta sans broncher.

_Et si elle l'avait vu ?_ me dis-je.

_Non impossible !_

Je me rassurai comme je pouvais et me forçai à avoir une attitude décontractée quand je revins vers lui.

- On peut y aller ! m'exclamai-je

- Après vous mademoiselle.

- Merci monsieur.

- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Edward

- Oh qu'elle honneur, dans ce cas se sera Bella, dis je en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit amusé, et la baisa en me regardant dans les yeux. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était totalement ridicule.

Il me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture et très galant me tint la porte. J'avais l'impression d'être traité comme une princesse, c'était assez plaisant. Il me rejoint dans l'habitacle et démarra la Volvo.

- Ou m'emmènes-tu ?

**POV Edward**

- Où veux-tu aller ? lui demandai-je à mon tour.

- J'ai faim, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil.

Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise que je l'aurais cru. Ma façon de l'aborder avait dû plus ou moins la surprendre mais elle n'avait pas protesté. Je la regardai, elle était magnifique : ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux chocolat cernés de noir, approfondissant son regard, sa petite robe bleu-marine qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse de ses jambes pâles et nues. Je lui répondis avec un sourire :

- Je connais un bon endroit pour ça, si tu ne crains pas un diner en tête avec moi, bien sûr !

Elle rit, mais se garda bien de répondre. Nous passâmes un trajet plutôt silencieux, cela ne me dérangeais pas, j'aimais entendre sa respiration régulière et sentir son odeur –particulièrement forte dans cet espace réduit. Je l'observai de temps à autre, ne parvenant pas à ignorer la fragile/touchante beauté qui se trouvait à un mètre de moi, tendis qu'elle regardait défiler la ville par la fenêtre. Je me garai doucement sur le parking d'un petit restaurant cosy et discret.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall et fûmes accueillis par une serveuse.

- Une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis désolé, on est complet !

Je lui fis un petit sourire, me préparant à charmer la jeune fille. Quand Maria, une grande femme rousse fit son apparition.

- Ah non Edward, pas ma nouvelle serveuse !

- De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je innocemment alors qu'elle me lançait un regard noir.

J'entendis le rire léger de ma camarade dans mon dos. Et j'en profitais pour tourner la conversation à mon avantage.

- Maria, minaudai-je, cette charmante demoiselle meurt de faim, et je sais que je ne trouverai pas meilleur endroit pour lui proposer un bon plat et de la tranquillité.

- Ah tu trouve toujours moyen de me faire céder ! ragea-t-elle avant de nous conduire entre les tables dans un petit coin discret derrière un des paravents.

Je passai dernière Bella et l'aidai à retirer son manteau avant de lui tirer la chaise. Elle rougit à nouveau, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cela la rendait vraiment belle.

- Tu sais, je peux ouvrir des portes, bouger une chaise… c'est dans mes cordes !

- C'est de la galanterie. Apprends à être traité comme tu le mérites.

- Et tu accordes ce privilège à toutes les femmes ?

Je faillis lui répondre en toute honnêteté que oui, je ne faisais pas de différence. Mais je lus dans ses beaux yeux bruns un soupçon d'espoir que je ne pus me résoudre à effacer.

- Seulement quand elles sont assez jolies pour me plaire !

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais son sourire soulagea rapidement ma conscience. J'allais enchainer sur le fait qu'elle était particulièrement ravissante ce soir, quand Maria en personne vint prendre notre commande. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais…

- Alors vous êtes ?

Bella la regarda d'un air effaré.

- Famille ou petite amie ? insista-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une amie, Maria !

- Je t'informerai Edward, qu'aucune femme digne de ce nom ne pourrait être ton ami, soit elle en a après ton joli cul, soit c'est une cousine ou sœur.

- C'est une amie ! rétorquai-je gêné vis-à-vis de Bella, celle-ci rouge comme une tomate se garda bien de prononcer mot.

- A l'évidence elle n'est pas de ta famille, poursuivit-elle sourde à mes réprimandes, j'en déduis que c'est une potentielle victime de ton charme. Potentielle ? Que dis-je, c'est une victime de ton charme !

Cette fois, agacée je l'envoyai cherchai une bouteille de vin, afin de m'excuser au prés de mon invité.

- Ce n'est rien, m'assura-t-elle, je vois que ma présence fait des jalouses.

- Ne fais pas attention à elle. Que désires-tu ?

Elle commanda des pattes au saumon, plat assez classique dans ce petit restaurant.

- Et toi, Edward, rien je suppose…

- Non je n'ai pas très faim, j'attendrai le dessert.

**POV Bella**

Je le vis chuchoter deux trois mots à l'oreille de la femme rousse, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de récupérer les menus. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, ce n'est pas comme s'il était intéressé par moi. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

Il n'a fait aucune remarque sur ma tenue ! Et puis il n'est jamais revenu…

- Tu es vraiment ravissante ce soir, dit-il alors.

_Tu disais, Madame il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi._

Je rougis un peu désemparée, mais je repris rapidement la face, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'en étais à mon premier rendez-vous. Il était juste un peu déboussolant comme garçon.

- Oui c'est ce que mon employeur me dit quand il me voit, au combien trop souvent.

- Avais-je raison, au sujet de votre admission rapide ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, si je n'avais pas tant désiré sortir de la chose pourri qui me sert de chambre je crois bien que je lui aurais envoyé mon C.V à la figure.

- Et tu aurais eu raison ! rit-il, c'est sale type…

- A croire que tout ce qui existe dans cette ville est pourrie, soupirai-je en laissant ressortir mais vieux démon d'enfant capricieuse.

- Rassure moi, tu ne penses pas sincèrement ce que tu dis ?

- Non c'est vrai, minaudai-je, j'ai fini par y trouver quelque chose d'assez attrayant.

- La ville d'où tu viens, elle était si bien que ça, pour que tu sois si nostalgique ?

- Il y faisait beau c'était déjà ça, ripostai-je.

Et c'est ainsi que la conversation dériva sur la ville où j'avais grandi, tendis que je dévorer l'intégralité de mon assiette. Il est vrai que Phénix me manquai plus que je ne l'aurais admis, ma mère, le soleil, la ville, mes amies… Bon je n'étais pas un exemple vivant de popularité mais c'était toujours mieux qu'ici, la plupart des gens de la réserve me détestait ou me regardait comme une bête sauvage juste parce que j'avais la peau blanche et pas mate comme Leah. Je lui parlais aussi de mon père que j'avais peu connu car il était mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 10 ans –en fait ça c'était la version officiel, mais comme je ne connaissais pas l'autre, la vrai je me contentai de la fausse. Ce qui était sur c'est que depuis mon grand père vivait à la maison pour soit disant consoler ma mère, la vérité était qu'il me surveillait.

- Il a l'air plutôt sévère ton grand père, remarqua Edward.

- Oh pas plus sévère que Leah quand elle se fâche !

Nous rime de longues minutes.

- Ouai, je sais ce que c'est d'être surveillé en permanence parce qu'on a peur que tu fasses une bêtise !

- Toi, faire une connerie ? Un si charmant garçon…

Il haussa les épaules, il ressemblait vraiment à un ange.

- Mais parles moi un peu de toi ! Le pressais-je me rendant compte que je ne savais rien de lui.

Il me parla alors de ses parents Esmée et Carlisle qui l'avaient adopté, qu'il leur devait beaucoup. Il était évident qu'il les aimait plus que tout et c'était réciproque. Que sa mère désirait ardemment qu'il se trouve une femme.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant !

- C'est que Monsieur est difficile en plus, me moquai-je.

- Exigeant ! C'est différent.

Je lui accordai bien volontiers. Il me parla également de ses frères et sœurs, j'avais perdu le compte de qui représentait quoi qui, tellement il y avait de mariage et de version, mais nous finîmes heureusement pour moi par épuisé ce sujet. Etant fille unique, je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire là dessus. Nous abordâmes alors le choix des études.

- Médecin, rien que ça ? m'étonnai-je alors qu'il me parlait de son ambition de reprendre l'entreprise de son père.

- Oui mais malheureusement j'ai du abandonner.

- Oh mais pourquoi dont ? Ton père devait être si fier.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et je m'en voulu d'avoir fait cette remarque, j'étais vraiment la reine des gaffes, cependant il répondit sans se départir de son chaleureux sourire.

- J'ai été dérivé de ma course part la musique, le théâtre, et l'écriture… ce sont des passions qui ne permettent pas beaucoup de place au reste.

- Mais tu as tellement de talant, ça aurait été bête de le gâcher.

- Je te remercie ! dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'entrée de notre serveuse qui apportait le dessert.

- Fondant au chocolat avec coulis de framboise, nous informa-t-elle.

Edward sembla fâché qu'on me dévoile « la surprise ». Et la serveuse partit sans demander son reste.

- C'est pour cela, que malgré ses commentaires désobligeant, Maria est de loin l'hôtesse que je préfère.

Je souris, amusée :

- Ce n'est pas si grave, de toute façon je n'aime pas les surprises ! affirmai-je.

Il fit la moue, qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant. Je tendis la main vers l'assiette afin dans gouter un petit morceau, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et s'en empara. Je jouai l'enfant capricieuse, ronchonnant un peu. Il tapota le divan sur lequel il était assis et je le regardai, surprise. Je me glissai entre la table et le canapé, et m'installai à coté de lui.

- Fermes les yeux, murmura-t-il.

Confiante, je m'exécutai, et ouvrai la bouche en sentant le métal froid de la cuillère sur mes lèvres.

**POV Edward **

Je regardai ses traits se déformaient sous le plaisir du chocolat sur sa langue. _Péché de gourmandise._ Voila bien longtemps que je ne savourai plus ainsi toutes les merveilles de ce monde. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, je vis dans son regard brillait à la fois le bonheur et la gêne. Des rougeurs colorèrent son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de les caresser avec le revers de mes doigts.

_Elle était vraiment belle._

Ce geste propulsa une nouvelle fois du sang à ses joues, mais je m'en fichais, je la trouvai parfaite ainsi. Je sombrai lentement dans le profond de ses yeux de la même couleur que le fondant sur la table, aussi délicieusement attirant. Doucement mais surement, je m'approchai d'elle, je n'étais pas sur que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche, attendant une quelconque rebuffade de sa part. Elle n'en fit rien, et y répondit avec empressement. Je dégustai ses lèvres si douces comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec le dessert, et me laissant emporter par la chaleur de la peau sous ma main, je la glissai dans son cou, approfondissant notre étreinte. Je cherchai sa langue de la mienne, et elle soupira d'aise en la rencontrant. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment, c'était fort, si fort et si fragile en même temps. J'aurais pu l'embrasser des heures, et n'en ressentir que quelques secondes. La vérité s'imposait à moi.

Je me sentais bien, comme jamais auparavant.

J'eu le regret de devoir la laisser quitter mes lèvres quand elle dut reprendre sa respiration, mais il aurait été impoli de l'en empêcher ou même d'insister pour un nouveau. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant, mais le reste de la soirée ne me permit aucun écart de conduite.

Je rejoins Maria dans le hall pour payer l'addition, hors de question qu'elle voit ne serait-ce un chiffre de la note. Et malgré ses protestations, je ne me laissais pas démonter. Je n'étais pas du genre à laisser payer une femme lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

_1__ier__ rendez-vous… Cela signifie qu'il y en aura des autres._

Je l'espérai. Je lui apportai son manteau et l'aidai à l'enfiler.

- Edward ! râla-t-elle, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle ne le faisait que pour m'embêter.

Quelles femmes n'aimaient pas être traité comme une princesse je vous le demande. Je la reconduisis à la voiture lui ouvrant toutes les portes, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre protester un peu. Cela m'amusé de la voir s'agacer d'un tout petit rien. Je l'embrassai sans crier gare dans un ascenseur et une discothèque, elle ne songeait même pas à s'énerver et elle s'offusquait pour une addition et une porte tenue.

**POV Bella**

Le trajet s'effectua comme à l'aller en silence. Edward n'était pas un grand bavard, et je ne ressentais pas le besoin de combler ce vide. Après un lieu très fréquenté, c'était même agréable, je n'avais pas besoin de me soucier d'autres choses que de ma main dans la sienne que je devais retirer à regrets quand il changeait de vitesse. Je finis par cessai de l'enquiquiner, il valait mieux pour nous deux qu'il reste concentrer sur la route. Je sentais cependant les regards bienveillants qu'il me lançait et je ne pouvais retenir mes traitresses rougeurs.

Nous avions quitté l'autoroute depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il s'engagea sur un petit chemin terre, le même que celui que nous avions empruntés, Leah et moi, pour se rendre en ville cette après midi là.

La voiture ralentit doucement avant de s'arrêter. J'observai Edward, mais il s'était figé, immobile, le regard froid. Je ressenti soudain un frisson me parcourir l'échine, comme si un violent besoin de me transformer me prenait soudain à la gorge.

**POV Edward**

Alors que je m'avançais dans l'épaisse végétation, je ressentis l'impression d'être un étranger. Je regardai face à moi, la réserve s'étendait à perte de vue. Je freinai la voiture qui s'immobilisa sur le chemin sinueux. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le volant, mon visage redevenu dur sous l'implacable réalité qui se tenait devant moi. Je ne pouvais aller plus loin.

- tu es arrivée, lui dis-je en desserrant péniblement la mâchoire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle avait remarqué mon brutal changement d'habitude. Je lui faisais peur : Bien. Je ne savais pas si elle me demandait pourquoi je m'arrêter ce qui semblait pour ma part évident ou si elle ne s'avait d'où venait ma soudaine humeur. Je lui indiquai un point imaginaire devant nous qui aujourd'hui pourtant me paraissait être une véritable palissade de pieu aiguisée.

- La frontière !

Je ne pus me résoudre à poursuivre ma phrase. Je sentais ma voix déraillée sous les remords qui m'accablaient. Je la vis me regarder avec désespoir, je lui avais fait croire que j'étais un autre, que je pourrais être un autre. Il n'en était rien cependant : j'étais un vampire… un Monstre !

Je sortis de la chaleur protectrice de l'habitacle et d'une vitesse surhumaine je viens lui ouvrir la portière. Elle déglutit discrètement, pas assez pour me duper, et s'extirpa à son tour de la voiture. Je claquai la porte, et la regardai, fondant soudain sous son regard chocolat. Je frissonnais me dégoutant moi-même, tendis que je lisais à présent la déception et le chagrin dans ses yeux. Je ne devais jamais la revoir, pour le bien de son clan, du mien ! Et pourtant, j'avais tellement pris de plaisir à la connaître comme une autre, une simple humaine. Même la louve qu'elle était me fasciner. Je ne désirais plus à cet instant que la revoir à nouveau, souriant, pleine de vie. Mais il me fallait accepter mon horrible nature, j'étais le seul responsable de la distance qui nous séparait à présent.

Alors que j'allais faire demi tour, elle réduisit cette distance, comme au premier jour comme si rien était arrivé, comme si je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois auparavant, et s'approchant encore elle murmura à mon oreille.

- Embrasses-moi ! (Elle me regarda alors droit dans les yeux) Au moins une dernière fois.

Je ne résistai pas, si elle le désirait je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui refuser. Je lui devais déjà trop.

Je me penchai doucement sur sa bouche, et elle posa derechef ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrassais avec toute la tendresse que je pouvais lui donner, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de ce baiser, pour toujours même s'il devait être le dernier. Prenant sa taille, je la serrai délicatement contre moi. Elle ne broncha pas, accentuant même notre étreinte. Je la lâchai progressivement et me détachai d'elle avec le plus grand respect. Je respirais profondément mais n'osai plus la regarder.

- Au revoir Edward.

J'avais pensé la ramener chez elle, peut-être m'aurait elle furtivement embrassé derrière son pas de porte pour ne pas se faire prendre et m'en aurait promis tant d'autres que j'en aurais rougis de bonheur mais voilà rien ne pourrait jamais se passer ainsi

Je scrutai une dernière fois ses brunelles brunes, n'étant pas sure qu'un jour je pourrais de nouveau y déceler le moindre sentiment à mon égard. Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et me retournai juste à temps pour apercevoir son épaisse fourrure noire disparaître dans les buissons. Je discernais alors dans la nuit deux yeux azur m'observant un instant avant de s'évaporer à leur tour, me laissant seul.

Je restai longuement assis dans ma voiture à contempler la frontière, que je savais ne jamais pouvoir franchir. Ce n'était pas tant son clan, ma famille, leurs ordres et leur loi qui me tenait loin d'elle, mais belle et bien un siècle d'existence et de traditions qui éloignaient nos cœurs.

**PS je suis désolé mais à mon avis je vais tarder un petit peu pour le prochain chapitre, mais vous l'aurez ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**Roucky.**


	12. Retour à la réalité

**Salut ! Finalement j'ai réussi à être dans les temps. Encore une fois merci de suivre la fiction et de m'envoyer des commentaires, ça aide à continuer ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a encore beaucoup de travail derrière.**

**Ronnie32 : Combien de temps tu mettrais à briser les règles toi, quand c'est un dieu vivant (ou mort) qui est de l'autre coté de la ligne ?**

**Fifer : mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute quand même ! Bon un peu ok c'est lui le vampire dans l'histoire, mais quand même, il faut bien être réaliste !**

**Triskelle sparrow : Non ! (même si tu n'es pas la première à me faire la remarque) C'est le prénom du personnage principal de mon roman (en cours d'écriture) que je souhaite publier dans les années à venir. **

**Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Retour à la réalité

**POV Edward**

Au petit matin, je regagnai la maison. Inspirant un grand coup, je franchissais le seuil de la maison. Marchant sans bruit, comme un fugitif, espérant regagner ma chambre avant d'être repéré. Peine perdu, les garçons avaient prévenu toute la famille de mon rendez-vous de la veuille et m'attendais de pied ferme.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de me cacher une chose pareille ! s'écria Alice en me sautant sur le dos.

Je grognai, je n'avais pas envi qu'on me titille, pas aujourd'hui. Personne cependant ne prit mes menaces au sérieux et Emmet me shampouina les cheveux avant de s'exclamer :

- Alors raconte ! Pourquoi tu ne reviens que ce matin ? Edward Cullen aurait-il eu une aventure avec une inconnue.

- Non on a simplement diné ! rétorquai-je, ensuite j'ai un peu trainé.

- Maria m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé.

Je regardai Rose ahuri. On n'avait même pas le droit à un peu de vie privé dans ce pays.

- Nous en veux pas gamin ! On surveille ta vie sex… sentimentale ! se corrigea-t-il lorsqu'il vit les gros yeux d'Alice.

- Oui et bien, c'est ma vie sentimentale comme vous dites ! Et elle ne regarde que moi !

Sur ceux, je montai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte.

« On n'y est peut-être allé un peu fort » pensai Jasper dans le salon.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai rien vu » songeai Alice.

Comme la fois précédente, je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Si Alice ne pouvait pas la voir c'est parce que Bella était une louve ! Elle était fourrure Sombre. Elle était Lilou.

Ma mère toqua à la porte.

- Entre, c'est ouvert !

- Merci…

Elle resta quelques minutes à observer les contours de ma chambre, sans rien dire.

- Tu as fais du rangement, remarqua-t-elle.

J'opinai, je n'avais pas supporté très longtemps le désordre.

- Et sinon ta soirée, elle s'est bien passé ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, en me souvenant de ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos mains entrelacées. Je soupirai d'aise, une seconde dans les vapes. Quand je revins à moi, Esmée me regardait attendris.

- Qui que se soit, je l'aimerai comme une fille, affirma-t-elle.

- Merci maman, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle ne pouvait bien sur pas imaginer ce qu'était le « qui que se soit » en question, mais sa phrase me soulagea d'un grand poids.

Je regardai longuement la forêt, et retournant à mon bureau, je laissai de coté le dessin de la louve que j'avais entrepris la veille. Je pris une nouvelle feuille, blanche, pure, sans jugement. Et tendis que le crayon griffait le papier, le visage d'une femme apparaissait, avec des yeux profond et une lèvre trop pleine, des rougeurs couvrant son visage. Elle était Bella, tout simplement Bella.

**POV Bella**

J'étais rentré si tard la veille que Leah était déjà revenu à la réserve. Pas vraiment ce que j'espérai.

- tu t'es perdu en chemin ? m'avait-elle demandé passablement en colère.

- Non, avais-je répondu les joues écarlates. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

_Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge._

A partir de cet instant, je n'étais plus face à une louve agitée, prête à vous déchiqueter les oreilles, mais plutôt face à une adolescente en quête de ragots.

- Il était comment ? Raconte !

J'avais cependant réussi à éviter l'interrogatoire en lui promettant de tout lui raconter _dans les moindres détails _ma soirée le lendemain avant d'aller au travail.

J'avais espéré avoir une panne d'oreiller, ainsi j'aurais du courir pour ne pas être en retard et elle n'aurait pas pu me questionner. Mais ce matin quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, mon réveil n'avait même pas encore sonné.

Je continuai donc à élaborer des stratagèmes pour échapper à ma torture.

Et si je m'enfuyais par la fenêtre ?

_C'est trop haut !_

Je n'aurais cas me transformer.

_Et tu vas comment au travail banane ?_

Oui, bon c'est vrai ce n'était pas très intelligent, d'autant que mes réflexions avait fini par me faire repérer.

- Bella ? chantonna-t-elle. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuné, j'ai plein de question pour toi !

Je plaquai mon oreiller sur ma tête. « Je suis morte » me dis-je.

Je dus pourtant me résoudre à descendre, et affronter mon destin. Je restai cependant armé de mon coussin, juste au cas où elle voulait m'égorger.

Je m'installai à la table où elle m'attendait.

- Alors ? Il est Quileute ?

_1__ère__ question meurtrière._

- Euh… il n'y avait pas la réserve à la soirée c'était le deal, tu te rappelles ?

_Forcément comment aurait-il été là sinon ?_

- Um... Il ne sait rien sur nous ? Tu ne lui as rien dis ?

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête.

_C'est qu'il le savait déjà._

- On peut lui faire confiance…

_Pas si sûr._

- Tu vas le revoir ?

_Pas si sûr non plus ! _remarqua encore la petite voix, sarcastique.

- je ne pense pas.

_Je n'aurais pas le choix, chaque vendredi du mois !_

- Oh c'est dommage !

_- _Il ne t'aurait pas plus ! affirmai-je

_Elle le déteste déjà, c'est dans les gènes !_

Non ! Moi aussi je suis une louve, et je l'aime…

_Oh !_

- Tu es sur ?

- A 100% !

_A 3000% tu veux dire._

Je voyais très bien Leah se jetai sur Edward. En quelques secondes, je les voyais tous se précipiter sur lui pour le démembrer. Je secouai la tête pour chassai la vision. Et Leah posa la main sur la mienne.

- Tu es sure que ca va ? Tu es toute blanche.

- Certaine ! Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Euh Bella ?

- Oui !

- Tu devrais peut-être te changer.

Je m'observai une seconde, et constatai que j'étais toujours en pyjama.

_Qu'elle conne !_

Je lui souris et filai à l'étage pour rattraper l'erreur.

Quand je réapparus dix minutes plus tard, Leah m'interpella une nouvelle fois.

- Oui ?

Je commençai à m'agacer de devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde, tout le temps comme ça.

- au cas où, tu souhaiterais le revoir, juste au cas où ! répéta-t-elle me voyant sur le point de protester. N'oublies que l'on a réunion ce soir !

- Ce soir ? m'étranglais-je.

- Oui ! On est vendredi. Bella tu es sure que ca va, je peux demandai à Sam pour que tu ne viennes pas si tu veux.

- Non, aucun problème ! A ce soir !

Je sortis, et m'installai au volent de mon vieux Pick-up –dont mon cousin avait enfin bien voulu me rendre les clefs, seulement pour le travail –et partis aussi rapidement que je pus, du territoire Quileute. Arrivée, devant la médiathèque, je posai mon front sur mes mains. Qu'allais-je faire ? C'était trop tôt pour tout oublier, trop tôt pour quoi que ce soit…


	13. vive le devoir!

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour cette attente qui j'espère ne vous a pas trop ennuyé mais je suis en période d'examen ! je vous pris donc d'être indulgent ! je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps !**

**Ronnie32 : ahah ! Une bouse de dragon rien que ça ! Temps mieu que tu aimes Leah parce que tu vas encore en entendre parler ! **

**Triskelle sparrow : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella a de quoi rebondir ! Et pour mon livre je ne compte pas le mettre sur internet mais si dans quelques années, tu vois dans une librairie : Magie d'un autre monde, Tome 1. Pense à moi ! **

Chapitre 12 : Vive le devoir !

**POV Edward**

- Edward !

- UM ? marmonnai-je sans lever les yeux du travail sur lequel j'étais.

- On t'attend !

Je ne réagissais pas tout de suite, occupé à approfondir son magnifique regard. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Plus tard !

- Edward, il y a réunion ce soir.

Je me redressai d'un bond et me retournai pour découvrir le visage de Carlisle, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Réunion ?

- Oui ce soir, avec les loups !

Je blêmis. _Les loups, Lilou…_

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as juste à faire acte de présence ce soir. Sam m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas transformé.

- OK.

- Bon on t'attend.

Je restai sous le choc encore une seconde. Je n'étais pas sur d'y arriver. Peut-être, Ne voudrait-elle pas venir parce qu'elle me détestait ou alors elle viendrait et m'ignorerait totalement.

_Ce serait l'idéal._

Mais ce serait affreux !

_C'est mieux pour vous deux._

Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie !

- Edward ! Magne-toi ! s'énerva mon frère du bas des escaliers.

Je quittai à regret son portrait inachevé, absolument pas prés à assumer une quelconque entrevue avec cette femme, et rejoignis ma famille. Nous quittâmes la demeure et pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, je ne précipitai pas pour la voir. Non je restai sagement dans les rangs, trainant même les pieds. Ma charmante sœur se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de me le faire remarquer.

- Et bien, Edward, tu ne fais pas la course aux loups ce soir ?

Le ton de Rosalie était plutôt cynique. Je ne dis rien, pourquoi avais-je cette impression étrange qu'elle savait ?

_T'es vraiment parano !_

Non c'était impossible, pourtant elle avait toujours le chic pour piquer juste où il fallait. Si ce n'était pas une femme, je crois que je l'aurais assassinée depuis longtemps. Dans tous les cas je ne préférai pas répondre.

Je m'avançai angoissé, voulant m'appuyer sur mon arbre, mais ne le trouvai pas. Je me souvenais alors vaguement ce qui l'avait subit la dernière fois, un allé simple vers le sol. Je restais donc debout, pas très à l'aise. J'étais tellement stressé que je ne remarquai même pas qu'ils étaient tous là et attendaient patiemment, enfin plus ou moins.

Quelques loups, très peu à vrai dire, se tenaient debout sur leurs jambes, les autres se contentaient de grogner. Je remarquai son pelage sombre et ses yeux d'azur brillant parmi eux. Bien sûr, elle ne grondait pas, sa fourrure n'était pas hérissée. Elle n'avait pas peur, de quoi aurait-elle pu être effrayée après la soirée d'hier.

J'inspirai de toutes mes forces, voulant sentir son odeur s'élevait plus fortement au dessus de celle nauséabonde de la meute. Elle croisa alors mon regard, et je ne vis aucune rancœur dans ses grands yeux.

« Bella ! Tu m'écoutes ? » s'impatientait Leah à son coté, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'intéresser à ses questions, préférant garder son attention sur mon visage.

« Alors ? tu ne m'as pas dit ce matin ce qui s'était vraiment passé ! je veux savoir ! » gémissait Leah, comme une adolescente en manque de potin.

« Il m'a emmenée diné ! C'est tout ! » répondit Bella, que je sentis gênée.

Pourquoi parler de sa soirée avec Leah la faisait-elle rougir ? J'ai compris a cette instant que j'étais –Enfin l'homme mystérieux –le centre de la discussion.

« Il t'a embrassée ? T'as trouvé ça comment ? »

Je regardai Sam, mais en réalité, j'étais très concentré sur la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

A cet instant, je n'ai plus du tout songeai à notre différence comme à un problème. Je l'ai plutôt vu comme une situation cocasse et amusante. Une sorte de nouveau défit.

**POV Bella**

A présent j'étais certaine que le ridicule ne tuait, sinon je serais déjà morte de honte depuis longtemps. Comment Leah pouvait sans même s'en rendre compte me détruire tout espoir, d'être un jour à ses yeux plus qu'une vulgaire adolescente, si à peine quelques heures plus tard il me voyait chuchoter mille et un potins à l'oreille d'une louve surexcité. _Oh la honte ! Oh la honte !_

« oui, c'était bien » tentai-je de répondre le plus sobrement possible.

« Bien comme waw c'est un Dieu ! ou bien comme bof bof… »

_Carrément un DIEU ! s'égosillait la petite voix._

« Bien bien ! » virai-je au cramoisie sous mes poils en me souvenant de l'intensité de ses lèvres.

« Si bien que ça » rit alors Leah.

Je vis son sourire s'élargirent légèrement alors qu'il tentait de passer inaperçu.

_Tu parles, il a le regard ailleurs, mais les oreilles grandes ouvertes !_

Je me souvenais brutalement de cet horrible don qu'il avait de pouvoir lire les pensées. Je ne pourrais pas y échapper c'était définitif. Dans un soudain élan d'énergie, je décidai que la féministe en moi allait prendre avantage de la situation.

« Oui enfin, il y avait du progrès à faire ! » mentis-je.

Je vis ses lèvres se pinçaient et je me félicitai mentalement.

« Il était beau ? »

« Attend tu crois que je monte dans la voiture de n'importe qui » fis-je semblant de me vexer « et puis il fallait bien compenser… »

« Compenser ? »

J'aurais presque pu entendre Edward hurlait la question avec Leah. J'étais trop forte.

_Eh Mme The Best, trouve quelque chose à redire maintenant !_

Merde !

« Il était tellement vieux jeux, il n'a pas voulu que je touche une seule porte ! Je me sentais handicapée ! »

Et toc ! Son visage se déforma, visiblement trop choqué pour se contenir. Un rire nerveux secoua silencieusement sa poitrine.

« Trop c'est trop ! » affirmai-je plus pour lui que elle mais enfin elle allait surement protester.

« Ouai totalement d'accord ! » acquiesça Leah, par pur solidarité féminine.

Je vis Edward ronchonner dans sa barbe. Il avait l'air vraiment très vexé. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ajoutai :

« Mais il était quand même sacrément beau ! »

« ah ! il ressemblait à quoi ? » s'intéressa-t-elle vivement.

Consciente que je m'aventurai sur une pente glissante, j'éludai un peu :

« Même pas comparable à un Dieu ! »

Elle fit les yeux, puis lorgna soudain Edward avec attention, celui-ci tentant vainement de retenir un sourire de vainqueur. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait, me dis-je sarcastique. Je paniquai. Et si elle avait compris ?

« Genre… plus beau ou moins beau qu'Edward ? »

Je soupirai de soulagement.

_Soupir pas trop vite, poulette !_

La colle ! Je réponds quoi moi à ça.

« Au moins équivalent ! » me dépatouillai-je.

Edward soudainement explosa de rire, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le suivre dans ce fou-rire. Putin dans quelle merde on s'est pas fourré tous les deux.

- Totalement d'accord ! parvint-il à répondre entre deux hoquets.

Se rendant alors compte que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui, il toussota :

- désolé !

La conversation de Carlisle et Sam reprit, et je me demandai vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire de si intéressant. Je remarquai alors que Leah fusillait Edward du regard.

« Il manque pas du culot ! il pourrait au moins faire semblant de pas jouer les voyeurs ! »

- je suis sincèrement désolé Leah, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu résister. Il me sonda doucement avant de répéter :

- vraiment, je n'ai pas pu !

Je rougis de plaisir. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet-là. Leah ronchonna encore un peu mais au moins elle ne parla plus de la soirée. Et Edward et moi passâmes le reste de la réunion à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Nous devions avoir l'air un peu crétin main j'étais dans l'incapacité d'ignorer ces prunelle d'or.

**POV Edward**

En fait, personne ne remarqua notre échange silencieux, ils étaient tous occupés à vouloir être ailleurs. Moi, j'étais bien. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus tant que je pouvais continuer à l'admirer.

Ce soir là, j'ai cessé quelques secondes de dissocier la louve et l'humain, il y avait juste Bella, dans son intégralité. Et j'ai alors imaginé des solutions, des entrevues discrètes, et toutes les réunions où nous pourrions nous voir sous le regard des autres sans jamais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonnent quoi que ce soit. Nous étions libres. Il suffisait qu'elle franchisse de temps à autres cette ridicule petite ligne sous sa forme humaine. Et pour tout le monde elle serait une autre, tendis que pour moi elle resterait Bella. Ma Bella.

Je lui ai alors souris, sans aucune retenu. Et de l'autre coté de cette infime ligne, malgré cette excitante différence qui nous séparait, elle a compris Compris que je ne la repousserai plus.

« Vive le devoir ! » a-t-elle simplement pensé.


	14. Un soupçon de vérité un bol de mensonge

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse infiniment vraiment je suis désolée, j'ai été incapable de publier plus tôt, mes révisions d'examens m'ont pris un temps fou ! Mais c'est enfin fini, je vous promets de nouveaux chapitres très prochainement. **_

_**Sunday M : je comprends je suis passé par là quand j'ai commencé, (même pas capable de publier un chapitre ^^) mais merci quand même pour cette review**_

_**Helimoen : sache que j'adore recevoir tes reviews elles me font très chaux au cœur et j'ai toujours envi d'écrire après. Je suis contente de parvenir à te faire aussi plaisir et ce chapitre ne devrait pas te décevoir.**_

_**Angelsonrisa : Et bien je te remercie, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup travaillé le personnage de Bella.**_

_**Triskelle sparow : C'est gentil, tu n'imagine même pas a quel point je suis heureuse qu'ils soient finis **_

_**Ronnie 32 : je pense que ça évoque bien toutes les fois on a voulu être une petite souris ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

Chapitre 13 : Un soupçon de vérité dans un bol de mensonge

**POV Edward**

Je regardai ma montre et dévalai les escaliers.

_Vite vite vite !_

- Edward ? Mais où tu vas à cette heure ?

Esmée, toujours aussi inquiète m'observait tendis que tentai de fuir cette maison avant le douzième coup de midi.

- Je suis pressé ! Je reviens… plus tard ! hasardai-je en passant la porte du garage.

Une fois installé au volant de ma voiture, je m'arrêtai une seconde pour souffler, le temps que la porte s'ouvre. Je sortis la rose blanche du pan de ma veste

- C'est pour qui ?

Je sursautai violement, le vilain petit lutin venait de taper au carreau. Je soupirai et baisser la vitre.

- Alice !

- C'est la fameuse inconnue que tu t'obstine à me cacher ?

- Je ne cherche à cacher personne Alice. Excuse-moi mais on reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Je suis en retard !

Je démarrai sous son regard curieux, et me félicitai intérieurement pour avoir déniché la seule femme au monde résistant au radar d'Alice !

Je regardai le tableau ce bord 12h02. _Mince_

_Peut-on vraiment être en retard à un rendez-vous non programmé ?_

Si tel était le cas, tempi pour les limitations de vitesse, mais j'allai devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure –sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je garais ma voiture sur le parking. Je coupai le moteur et respirai profondément avant de m'extraire du véhicule sans oublier la fleur. Cette fois, je ne me dégonflerai pas !

J'entrai dans le hall et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. 12h10.

_Ding !_ _ un étage… deux étages… trois étage… et Ding !_

Je tentai de ne pas me ruer hors de la cabine et me concentrai afin de la localiser.

« J'ai oublié mon déjeuné… » « Je suis sure qu'elle s'est fait refaire le nez… » « j'ai encore taché ma chemise ! » « si ma femme découvre que je la trompe avec ma secrétaire… »

Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours autant de monde dans les bâtiments municipaux. Je perdais courage quand la voix d'une femme se hissa au dessus des autres.

« Je suis sure qu'elle est amoureuse du patron. C'est évident ! Sinon elle l'enverrait au diable comme toutes les autres… ou alors elle veut une promotion. »

Cette femme parlait de Bella, ma Bella qui s'intéresserait à un autre homme.

_Desserres les dents et va jeter un coup d'œil avant de faire des conclusions hâtives._

C'était probablement plus judicieux. Je pénétrai dans salle d'où provenait la voix et me laissait enivrer par l'odeur de vieux livres. Je repérais l'objet de mon souci, à son bureau regardant furtivement l'heure sur sa montre entre deux sourires forcés.

Me redressant de toute ma hauteur, je décidai d'intervenir.

- Ah Bella ! m'écriai-je comme si je venais d'arriver.

Elle m'a regardé surprise mais je lui ai fait un clin d'œil express avant que son bourreau de directeur ne se retourne.

- Oh pardon monsieur je dérange une conversation professionnelle ?

- Non… mais enfin…

« Quel crétin, je suis sure un coup ! »

- temps mieux alors ça ne vous embête pas que je déjeune avec ma femme…

- mais… begaya l'homme. Je ne vous savez pas mariée, se reprit-il en se tournant vers ma jeune amie, devenue instantanément couleur pivoine.

- Oh oui pardon ma fiancé ! J'ai tellement hâte que parfois j'oublis que nous ne nous marions que dans quelques mois.

- ah et bien dans ce cas félicitation Melle Swan et bon travail.

Sur ce, il nous a quitté pas vraiment à son aise.

- Edward ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! Mais mon patron ?

- Je pensai te tirer d'embarra… oh d'ailleurs avant que je n'oublis, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je me suis assis en face de son petit bureau de bibliothécaire et je lui ai tendu la rose, immaculée. Elle a souri et l'a porté à son nez.

- Merci, elle sent très bon.

_Comme toi !_

Je les détaillai doucement, elle portait une chemise blanche, recouverte d'une veste cintrée assorti à la jupe droite qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, ses cheveux regroupé dans un chignon.

- tenu réglementaire ? lui demandai-je en voyant un autre femme vêtue de la même façon

Elle a hochai la tête avant de sortir un sandwich.

- ça t'embête si… ?

- Non ne t'en fait pas !

Elle a alors croqué à pleine dent dans la baguette et une partie de la salade est tombée sur la table.

- Merde a-t-elle marmonné la bouche pleine.

J'ai retenu un sourire. Elle était tellement naturelle, sans aucun artifice. Juste elle, et la simplicité de sa beauté. Encore une fois, j'étais captivé, beaucoup trop pour remarquer son regard dirigé sur la rose, intrigué.

Elle avala et m'interpellant elle me demanda :

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Qu'est-ce qui signifie quoi ? la questionnai-je à mon tour, toujours aussi absorbé par ma contemplation.

- La rose blanche !

-oh… et bien, la pureté, l'amour pure et délicat mais aussi et c'est là le plus drôle : je vous aime en secret.

Elle s'est alors mise à rire, d'un rire franc, appuyé. Finalement je me suis demandé si elle ne se moquait pas de moi avec mon romantisme moyenâgeux.

-En secret en secret… ca fait comme même plus d'une fois que tu m'embrasse sans crier gare ! Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade !

Alors moi aussi je me suis mis à rire. Elle interprétait toujours les choses sous un angle que je ne pensais jamais à regarder.

-En fait, ai-je commencé l'air grave, j'aurais plutôt dû dire « tenu secret » des autres.

- oh des personnages de légende qui nous entourent et nous enferment ! Parce que mon patron me croit marier quand même… Dans le genre discret !

- oui, bon tu sais quoi…

- Non ?

- Si tu sais ! ( Je ne tenais pas à être mal poli) Laissons tomber cette histoire de secret !

Elle a rit à nouveau, heureuse d'avoir gagné contre moi. Et comme son bonheur faisait le miens et j'ai ri avec elle.

**POV Bella**

Nous avons discuté une bonne demi-heure, et puis ma collègue m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Et oui j'étais toujours au travail. Alors que je rangeais les livres abandonnés négligemment par une adolescente, Edward vint près de moi.

-Tu es encore là ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir.

J'ai souri sans le vouloir.

-Je dois travailler, alors ne t'avise pas de me déranger.

Edward a tourné les talons et j'ai craint l'avoir vexe pendant un instant avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et s'approche une nouvelle fois.

Du haut de mon escabeau j'ai mis mes mains sur mes hanches en prenant un air sévère.

-Edward ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Melle, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me venir en aide pour le choix d'un livre.

- Et par quel enchantement puis-je savoir ce que vous ne savez pas vous-même ? l'interrogeai-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- Commencez par me dire quel est votre ouvrage préféré, a-t-il supposé.

- Je crains que des romans d'amour vous semble le long.

- Je suis bon public ! a-t-il alors assuré.

- Bien.

Je suis descendue de mon perchoir et je me suis enfoncée entre les rangées de livres. Edward m'a suivis quelques pas en retrait. Et l'espace d'une seconde j'ai revu le vampire de mes cauchemar, la rue salle et noire, les minutes interminables où l'on se sent suivis, épiée par une chose, une personne a qui on ne pourra pas à échapper malgré tous les efforts du monde. J'ai dû retenir un cri en sentant les doigts froids du monstre en question me frôlait le bras.

-Inutile de courir ! Tu es poursuivi par la mort ?

- Non, par un Vampire !

J'ai poursuivi mon chemin quelques secondes encore avant de m'arrêter devant l'étagère souhaitée et d'y piocher le livre.

Je lui ai tendu :

-Sept jours pour une éternité, Marc Levy, a-t-il lu.

Puis me laissant sur place il est parti s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de mon secteur. De cette façon, de n'importe quel endroit où j'étais, chaque fois que je levai les yeux je tombais sur lui. Il s'était plongé corps et âme à l'intérieur de l'ouvrage et il semblait que rien au monde n'aurait pu le déranger.

Quand soudain dans un moment imprévu, il s'est brusquement levé.

-Je viens d'avoir la meilleure idée de ma vie, s'est-il écrié.

Je l'ai regardé s'approcher de moi, observant aux alentours pour voir si personne ne nous avait remarqués.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ?

- Dans une demi-heure, ai-je répondu après avoir consulté ma montre.

- Bien rejoins-moi au café d'à coté !

- Mais Edward…

Peine perdu, il s'enfuyait déjà à travers le couloir. Mais que lui avait-il pris ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'être si impulsif. Je restai là avec toutes mes questions, l'air bête.

-Bella ça va ? me questionna Isabelle, la seconde bibliothèque.

- Oui je crois…

- C'est ton p'tit ami ?

J'ai rougi comme une tomate ayant pris un coup de soleil et j'ai secoué vivement la tête. Elle a haussé les épaules d'un air de dire « Dommage pour toi ! »

_Pauvre de nous, _gémit la petite voix.

N'importe quoi, Edward n'est pas si...

_Si… ? _

Ce n'est pas…

_Un Dieu ? Ben si justement !_

Lassée, je fis taire la peste. Tout le monde savait qu'il était incroyablement beau, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

J'ai attendu la fin de cette atroce demi-heure sur des charbons ardents, je pensais constamment à lui, impossible de me concentrer. J'avais quasiment l'impression de voir la lumière de sortie de secours clignoter, me narguant.

A 16h30 tapante, j'étais dans l'ascenseur et je me jetai au dehors de la bibliothèque sans m'apercevoir que je venais de bousculer mon employeur.

En apercevant Edward, juste à coté, assis sur une chaise semblant en grande conversation, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Je respirai profondément et m'avançai. Quand je lui fis face, je me rendis compte qu'il remuait à peine les lèvres.

« Les vampires ont vraiment une ouïe plus développée que la notre » ai-je pensé, un tantinet jalouse.

Il m'a fait un grand sourire, _Fichu télépathe,_ et a poussé le verre de limonade -qu'il n'avait biens sur pas entamé, devant moi.

J'ai bu une gorgée, attendant impatiente qu'il termine sa conversation. Même si l'agitation et la nervosité s'étaient soudainement envolées quand il m'avait souri, je me demandai toujours que signifiait son attitude de tout à l'heure.

-Je lui en ferais part. Merci Carlisle.

- ton père ? l'ai-je interrogeai une fois le portable sur la table. Pourquoi t'appelait-il ?

- En fait, c'est moi qu'il est appelé, un simple détail technique…

- Qui concerne ? insistai-je indiscrètement.

-Et bien, nos projets pardi.

_Pardi _? j'ai du retenir d'éclater de rire, malgré mon étonnement. De quels projets parlait-il ?

-Tu veux dire tes projets ! ai-je rectifié.

-Si tu veux… Disons que j'ai eu une sorte d'idée de génie !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Tu veux en apprendre plus sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si on veut…

- Dans ce cas… je me suis arrangée, tu vas pouvoir passer quelques temps avec nous !

Je les regardais ahuri.

_Oh mon dieu, il est devenu fou ! _

Devant mon visage, son sourire s'est un peu fané.

-Quoi ?

-J'attend la suite… j'entends par là, naturellement, Sam, Carlisle… oh et puis les loups aussi !

- Pour ce qui est de Carlisle, je m'en suis déjà chargé… Et Sam n'est pas ton père, tu n'as aucune obligation envers lui…Inutile de lui en parler.

- Bien… Et comment vais-je venir ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis sous surveillance permanente !

Il s'est mis à regarder dans tous les sens. J'ai tenté de suivre son regard sans comprendre.

-Ils sont là ? a-t-il chuchoté.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

-Mais non pas ici je travaille !

- Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas venir ?

Je suis resté une nouvelle fois les yeux ronds, et il a soupiré bruyamment.

_Sympa ! Comme si c'était facile de le suivre !_

-Arrêtes de lâcher des petits morceaux comme ça ! Exprimes toi clairement ! ai-je lancé agacée.

Il a souri, d'un air de professeur résigné de voir un élève si lent.

-Et bien je me suis arrangée, tu ne travail plus à temps plein mais à mi-temps, donc le temps que tu ne passes pas ici tu le passeras à la maison.

-Et que dit Carlisle à ce sujet ?

-Et bien, Carlisle pense que Sam est au courant et que tu as son entière confiance.

- Et s'il lui dit ? me suis-je écriée, déjà terrifiée à l'idée de me faire prendre.

-Mais tu me prends pour un débutant ma parole, j'ai un siècle d'existence derrière moi ! Je lui ai précisé que le reste de la meute n'en savait rien et qu'il ne devait par conséquent jamais l'évoqué devant eux !

Je me suis demandé ce que ce siècle pouvait bien lui avoir apporté d'autres, à part ses talents plutôt impressionnants de menteur.

-Alors ?

Il avait une voix de gamin, égayé par un nouveau jouet.

-Il a vraiment gobé ça ?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel en s'affaissant dans son siège.

-Je vois ton enthousiasme. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien faire…

-En effet, pas avant de m'en avoir parlé ! C'est une idée complètement insensée. Tu m'imagines en train de me promener au milieu d'une famille de vampire ?

_Ce serait la chose la plus stupidement et dangereusement folle ! J'adhère à 100% !_

-Tu garderais ta forme de louve rassures-toi. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que mes frères te reconnaissent.

_Tu vois, aucun risque ! Allez dis oui !_

-Et s'ils me rejettent ?

Edward alors sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ainsi ses canines pointues. J'ai frissonnai quelques secondes. Et malgré cet étonnant besoin de m'enfuir très loin de cette créature en tout point ennemi à mon sang, je n'arrivai pas à retenir mon sourire.

-Tu seras avec moi ! a-t-il assuré. Alors près à jouer à colin-maillard ?


	15. Turbulence chez les Culen

_**Coucou tout le monde me revoit là avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Ronnie 32 : Pourquoi se pessimisme, il y a toujours des risques avec les mensonges mais nos deux héros sont bien entourés !**_

_**Helimoen : Salut à toi (décidément j'adore tes reviews), c'est vrai que le coté d'Edward grand romantique et un peu antique nous a tous plu un peu, mais il faut parfois évoluer, et puis c'est bien connu l'amour donne des ailes. Sept jours pour une éternité est un de mes livres préféré, et je trouve qu'il s'adhère très bien à cette histoire. **_

_**Aelita48 : Ne l'aurait-il pas déjà un peu ? juste un peu ?**_

Chapitre 14 : Turbulence chez les Cullen 

**POV Edward**

Très tôt ce matin là, Alice avait éveillé la maison de ses cris hystériques de femme impatiente qui vient d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle.

- premier coup de tonnerre à 14h pétante !

Aussitôt une euphorie avait gagné toute la demeure, voilà deux longs mois qu'une sècheresse inhabituelle paralysait notre score de baseball. Autrement dit Emmet et Jasper se faisait la guerre depuis, et Alice et Rose s'étaient déjà prononcées quand au résultat final.

L'agitation était à son comble dans la jolie maison et tous attendaient impatiemment que les nuages recouvrent entièrement le ciel.

J'étais moi-même très excité à l'idée de jouer ce match. Ces heures d'enfermement forcées touchaient à leur terme, et je ne tenais plus en place depuis quelques jours. De plus je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Bella, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser mon envie de sortir de cette cage de verre.

Nous quittâmes la demeure au alentour de 13h, pour ne louper aucune seconde de l'orage qui allait éclater prochainement. Le matériel fut installé à l'arrière de la grosse jeep d'Emmet qui conduit Rosalie et Esmée sur le chemin sinueux, les autres suivirent à pied.

Quand le premier coup de tonnerre éclata, à l'heure dite, la première balle fut lancée et le jeu débuta.

**POV Bella**

Je galopai à travers les arbres, mes sens emplis d'odeur confuse et sucrée, lorsque qu'un craquement sourd m'immobilisa quelques secondes. Des gouttes s'écrasèrent brutalement sur mon pelage et le plaquèrent sur ma peau. J'accélérai le rythme mais les traces et les odeurs s'effaçaient me laissant perdue dans ce coin inconnu de la forêt. Je courrai toujours, m'enfonçant dans une végétation de plus en plus dense, les ronces m'égratignant sur leur passage. Guidée par une folie muette, je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque la pluie fut loin derrière moi, et m'ébrouai énergiquement. Cette partie de la forêt semblait avoir été épargnée, bien que l'on entende toujours les bruits fracassant des éclairs à intervalle régulier… trop régulier. Quelque chose clochait. Alors que j'humais le sol, intrigué par la forte odeur qui se dégageait de celui-ci, un nouveau coup fut porté et j'eu tout juste le temps de m'aplatir pour éviter le projectile, la balle s'écrasa dans un arbre pas loin de moi.

- Ouh jasper, tu as fait de la muscu' sans nous prévenir, siffla une grosse voix.

Des rires accompagnèrent cette déclaration et je reconnu le timbre particulier de mon adonis. Je récupérai l'objet de cuir rond et lisse et l'emportait à toute vitesse dans la carrière.

Tous se sont figés un instant, avant qu'Edward s'exclame :

- Bella

Et se rue sur moi…

**POV Jasper**

Une expression horrifié à traverser simultanément nos visages en voyant Edward se précipiter sur la louve. Mais alors que Emmet s'apprêtait à intervenir, notre frère est soudain tombé à genoux devant la créature et à caresser ses poils trempés. L'animal a alors lâché la balle que je venais d'envoyer et s'est frotter à lui. Nous sommes restés interdit face à ce spectacle, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'écrie :

- Alice va me chercher une serviette, s'il te plait, elle est complètement trempée !

Alice s'est exécutée bien qu'un peu réticente, et a tendu la serviette en coton à Edward qui s'est mis à frictionner le pelage du loup comme si tout cela était naturel.

Je regardai un instant le visage de Carlisle, un peu crispé, mais pas vraiment choqué. En croisant mon regard, il a bien vu que nous étions largués. Et soupirant, il a fait un signe de la main, nous indiquant de reprendre le jeu.

Il s'est approché d'Edward, qui jouait encore avec la louve. Celui-ci s'est rapidement relevai en le voyant arriver et a écouté gravement les paroles de son père que je sentais tendu à présent. Il nous a observé un instant et a haussé négligemment les épaules, signe évidant que notre avis ne l'intéressait guère. Puis il est retourné près d'elle qui s'est immédiatement enfuie avec la balle. Edward riait tout en essayant vainement d'attraper l'animal en fuite et je le soupçonnai de la laisser gagner.

Finalement le spectacle devint rapidement amusant et nous nous surprîmes à encourager…_Quel était son nom déjà ? _

Edward, surement interrompu par mon monologue intérieur sembla enfin prendre conscience que son comportement n'était pas des plus normal, et stoppa sa course. La louve s'arrêta aussi, ne comprenant pas le soudain abandon d'Edward.

**POV Edward**

J'étais tellement obnubilé par mon bonheur de la revoir que j'en avais oublié tout le reste et ma famille me dévisageait à présent comme si je venais de leur avouer que j'étais moi-même un loup. Je trouvai qu'il exagérait un tantinet. Ce n'était pas si grave…

Je toussotai discrètement à l'adresse de Carlisle, lui signifiant qu'il valait peut-être mieux que se soit lui qui présente la situation.

- Ecoutez, s'éleva soudain sa voix forte et claire, Bella va passer quelques temps avec nous avec mon accord et celui de Sam… je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil.

Bella riait doucement dans ses poils, tendis que je lui adressai un clin d'œil complice. Je proposai alors de la faire jouer avec nous. Je lui montrai les limites du terrain, et lui expliquai nos règles un peu particulières. Elle serait bien évidemment chargé de rattraper le plus rapidement possible les balles envoyées par l'équipe adverse. Je lui autorisai plus discrètement à ramasser les balles que notre équipe afin de pouvoir faire quelques tours de plus.

« Ce ne serait pas un peu de la triche ? » m'interrogea-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Mais non, juste un moyen de gagner du temps. C'est à moi de tirer, tu vas voir…

Je saisis fermement la batte, j'ignorai pourquoi mais j'avais envi de faire mieux que d'habitude, de l'impressionnai. Le stress monta un peu en moi, il ne fallait pas que je me rate sinon bonjours la honte.

Je me positionnai et Alice envoya une balle droite que je propulsai sans difficulté à l'autre bout du terrain, alors que Bella, visiblement encore apeuré par les orages se tapit au sol. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté, et saisissant enfin l'intérêt du tonnerre elle se précipita à la suite de la balle tendis que malgré mon léger retard je tentai de faire un tour complet. Cependant je ne parvins qu'à la troisième base, avant que Rose qui avait soudain pris à cœur de dégouter Bella revienne avec mon missile victorieuse. J'envoyai un nouveau clin d'œil à Bella afin de la rassurer. Elle s'égailla de nouveau, et vins vers moi la queue battante.

Je sentais qu'Alice nous observait légèrement intriguée, et tout naturellement en proie à des doutes plutôt perspicace sur notre relation secrète. Je fis tout pour ignorer ses monologues intérieurs et les railleries de mes camarades m'y aidèrent un peu.

Une heure après l'arrivée de Bella, les nuages avait commencé à se dissiper dangereusement, si bien que nous avions du arrêter précipitamment la partie. Je proposai à Bella de revenir à la demeure avec nous, mais elle ne semblait pas très à son aise.

« Je ne vous aie pas vraiment porté chance »

- Chance ?

« Le temps ne vous permet déjà plus de jouer »

- Tu n'y peux rien, ce sont les aléas de ce sport.

« Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais c'est terrifiant quand on entend ça du bas de la colline, on dirait que tout va s'écrouler. »

- C'est surement le plus marrant en fait !

« Ah ah ah qu'est-ce que je ris… »

Je l'observai un instant, l'ironie ne se lisait pas sur son visage, je l'entendais dans sa tête. Sa figure couverte de poil semblait elle totalement impassible, comme si aucune émotion ne la traversait. Je fus, une fois n'est pas coutume, heureux d'avoir le don que j'avais, sans lui les conversations auraient été difficiles.

Elle trottinait à mes cotés, je la sentais inquiète, et sa forme de louve la gênait d'avantage qu'elle ne la m'était en confiance. Elle regardait autour d'elle, perdue, mal à l'aise. Quand nous arrivâmes, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me suive à l'intérieur, mais elle resta en arrêt sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu préfère passer par la fenêtre ? me suis-je moqué.

Mais elle regardait derrière elle, le jour qui sombrait doucement derrière la cime. Le soleil devenu rouge, semblant enflammer la forêt de sa lumière. Elle m'a à son tour observé quelques secondes, puis elle s'est enfuit à travers les bois. Son pelage noir se fondant rapidement dans l'obscurité des arbres.

Je suis resté un instant de plus sur le seuil, je ne sais quel espoir fou me faisait croire qu'elle allait revenir, courir vers moi, se transformer, m'embrasser. Je secouai la tête et rentrai. Immédiatement, je m'assis sur le banc de mon piano, et jouai un peu trop fort peut-être un morceau de sa berceuse. Puis me laissant dérivé dans une certaine mélancolie je laissai ma musique exprimer le malaise qui me gagner, le sentiment puissant qui m'envahissait et me plongeait dans le noir. J'avais cette impression malsaine, de ne plus vivre que pour elle. Et cette impression me faisait peur…

Longtemps après que le soleil se soit couché, j'ai cessai de jouer. Alice est alors venue me trouver. Elle s'est assise à mon coté, comme Bella aurait pu le faire si elle avait été humaine et me surprenant, elle a dénoué les nœuds dans mon estomac.

« Elle ne nous aime pas ? »

J'ai regardai Alice un peu perdue d'abord, puis j'ai compris qu'elle parlait de Bella.

- ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient que tous les loups sont pour ces petites entrevues, ai-je éludé

« Moi je l'aime bien, ou plutôt je pense que je vais bien l'aimer »

De plus en plus surpris, je la laissai poursuivre ses révélations.

« Quand nous ramèneras-tu ta petite Bella, humaine ? »

J'ai compris à ce simple pronom qu'elle n'était pas dupe, si du sang avait circulé dans mes veines, je crois que je serai devenu écarlate.

« Ne me cache plus rien Edward… Oh et tu crois qu'elle aime le shopping ? »

Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin lui parler de Bella. Si elles s'appréciaient alors Jasper n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter aussi, et puis les autres suivraient. Alice avait ce petit truc de celle à qui on ne pas dire non. Bientôt elle demanderait à Carlisle si Bella pourrait venir humaine, alors tout le monde l'a découvrirai et saurait à quel point elle est une femme merveilleuse. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans ma vie, il y a un peu plus de trois mois, je me suis dit que finalement tout s'arrangerait.


	16. Transformation

_**Salut tout le monde ! Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui rajoutent chaque semaine ma fiction à leur favoris ! Voilà je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que les aventures de nos deux amis vous tiennent toujours dans leur filet ! **_

_**Aelita48 : Vous pensez que les hommes sont mieux lorsqu'ils courent après un ballon ?**_

_**Phiha17 : Merci, c'est vrai la question que tout le monde se pose : Veut-il l'égorger ou l'embrasser ? XD**_

_**Triskelle Sparrow : Eh Eh tout le monde connait les pouvoirs de ce petit lutin diabolique qui adore le shopping !**_

_**Ronnie32 : Attention à ne pas parler trop vite ! Les ennuis arrivent vite au pays des Vampires !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

Chapitre 15 : Transformation

**POV Bella**

Un hurlement aigu retentit, me vrillant les tympans. Je profitai de la surprise d'Edward pour courir à l'abri de la table en bois de la salle à manger. De ma cachette, entre les pattes des chaises, je pouvais distinguer les talons hauts de Rosalie, les cheveux d'Edward, toujours à terre, et le plat qu'Esmée avait lâché et dont le contenu se mélangeait à présent au débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

J'avais beau cherchai ce qui avait pu la faire crier de la sorte, je ne trouvai pas. Je vis Edward se redressai violement, visiblement énervé. Il dévisagea la blonde avant de s'écrier :

- ca va pas de hurler comme ça ! Tu as perdu la tête ?

- J'ai cru qu'elle t'égorgeait ! s'est justifiée la blonde, dédaigneuse.

- Et bien non ! Comme tu peux le voir, on jouait !

C'est alors que j'ai compris, c'était moi qui leur faisais peur. Il pensait que je voulais faire du mal à Edward.

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt **_

_Je suivais mon adonis, que j'avais enfin convaincu de me laisser pénétrer à nouveau dans sa chambre. Je jubilai en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers. S'arrêtant à la porte, il s'est retourné vers moi pour une dernière remontrance. Je m'assis, levant les yeux au ciel, tendis qu'il parlait._

_- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à mes vêtements, c'est compris ou je…_

_« Tu crois que tes menaces me font peur ? » l'interrompis-je._

_- Et bien je suis plus fort que toi… supposa-t-il._

_« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je te bats sans problème ! »_

_- Essayes un peu pour voir !_

_Ni une, ni deux, je mettais jeter sur ses chevilles, et il s'était enfui en courant !_

_« Trouillard, tu triches ! »_

_J'aboyais à travers la maison tout en le poursuivant, une fois que M. je-suis-le-meilleur eut fini de me faire visiter toutes les pièces de la maison, il jeta son dévolu sur la cuisine. Il se retourna face à moi en riant :_

_- Alors Lilou, c'est qui le plus fort maintenant !_

_Je grognai et me jetai sur lui, près à en découdre quand un hurlement me vrilla les tympans._

**POV Alice**

- ca va pas de hurler comme ça ! Tu as perdu la tête ? s'énerva Edward.

Il fallait que cela s'arrête.

C'était déjà la deuxième semaine que Bella restait avec nous. Et elle était là presque tous les jours. La petite louve était très mignonne certes, et également très gentille, je n'en doutais pas, mais encore un aboiement et nous allions devenir fou.

Edward, lui, se portait le mieux du monde, la venu de Bella l'égayait chaque fois un peu plus. Et cela s'entendait tant par ses rires, que par les jappements de l'animal. Il passait leur journée à se chamailler, se courir après autant dehors que dedans, ou encore à discuter secrètement dans la chambre d'Edward mettant la musique beaucoup trop forte pour une maison d'habitude si silencieuse. Les seules instants où nous avions un peu de répits, c'est lorsque mon cher frère jouait au piano, la louve à ses pieds.

A présent cette situation devenait intolérable, autant pour Bella qui avait déjà cassé plus d'un vase, que pour nous qui ne supportions plus le tapage que provoquer leur course poursuite. Même Esmée, qu'on ne voyait jamais rien dire à Edward, pourvu que celui-ci soit heureux, était à bout. Et Edward était heureux, d'une bien étrange façon, l'arrivée de la petite louve chaque matin semblait lui redonner un peu de vie.

Je toquai doucement contre la lourde porte de bois qui gardait le bureau de Carlisle. Celui-ci m'invita à entrer et je passai la tête par l'entrebâillement avant de venir m'assoir face à lui, comme nous avions coutume de le faire chaque fois que nous devions l'entretenir de quelques sujets importants. Il releva la tête, inquiet :

- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

- Que va-t-il se passer, c'est là la vrai question !

- Et que va-t-il se passer Alice ?

- Carlisle, si ça continu, Rose et Edward vont s'entretuer, affirmai-je.

- Edward n'ira pas jusque là, soupira-t-il en baissant à nouveau le nez dans ces papiers.

- Peut-être mais Rose égorgera Bella si celle-ci aboie encore !

Il me regarda, exaspéré.

- et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je la chasse ? J'y comptai figure toi ! Mais va t-en dire ça à Edward, je crois bien qu'il n'acceptera pas si facilement. Et Esmée, elle aussi n'en peut plus, mais son fils rit, que puis-je lui dire ? Je me suis mis dans un bien jolie pétrin, voilà ce que je dis de cette histoire !

Je m'empressai de le soulager de ces petites contrariété.

- Attend ! Personne n'a parlé de renvoyer Bella chez elle. De plus j'ai une bien meilleure idée !

- laquelle ? m'interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

- Il suffirait que Bella prenne forme humaine !

Il me lança un regard sans appel, mais je ne me démontai pas.

- ce serait beaucoup plus simple, et nous pourrions d'avantage apprendre à la connaître. Seul Edward peut communiquer avec elle !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, grommela-t-il. Vois tu, le problème ne viens pas vraiment d'elle, mais d'Edward. Il oublie déjà si facilement que Bella est une louve, sans qu'on lui mette une femme sous le nez.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, semblant vraiment préoccuper. J'éclatai de rire et rétorquai :

- tu as peur qu'Edward tombe amoureux ? C'est ridicule ! Bella est une louve ! De plus il n'a jamais regardé la moindre femme, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à une louve ?

- Il change. Esmée et moi sommes inquiets ! Ses réactions depuis l'apparition de cette fille sont de plus en plus étranges.

- C'est une crise de plus, ça lui passera !

Ne voulant pas m'aventurer davantage sur le sujet, ne connaissant que trop bien les raisons qui le poussaient à s'inquiéter, je lui parlai de mes idées d'occupation. J'avais prévu des tonnes de virées entre fille avec Bella, ce qui l'éloignerait d'Edward. C'était le meilleur argument que j'avais, et quand Carlisle concéda enfin, je sautai de joie et me jetai hors du cabinet pour trouver le petit animal.

Je savais qu'Edward serait aux anges, malgré mon assurance devant Carlisle, comme lui, j'avais un certain nombre de doute, que je savais plus ou moins fondés. Après tout comment se faisait-il qu'il rencontra deux femmes dans la même période, même si l'une était louve. Edward avait toujours refusé de regarder les jeunes filles qu'on lui présentait, et soudain une demoiselle mystérieuse dont personne ne savait le nom et que malgré tous mes efforts je ne parvenais pas à voir, apparaissait dans sa vie et le rendait tantôt triste, tantôt heureux. D'ailleurs depuis que Bella était là, personne n'en entendait plus parler et il ne quittait plus la maison que si on le jetait dehors. Non définitivement, il fallait en avoir le cœur net et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de transformer l'élément perturbateur ?

Je rejoins ma petite famille au rez-de-chaussée, où Edward et Rose continuait à se lancer des gentillesses. Je trouvai Bella, toujours couchée sous la table l'air triste. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'appelai doucement :

- Viens, on va arranger ça !

Elle a tourné la tête sur le coté, c'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne. Elle m'a alors suivit, trottinant derrière moi, tendis que je regagnai ma chambre. Je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Elle avait les yeux bleu… peut-être était-elle blonde ? Mais ça me semblait étrange. Ou alors c'était le portrait craché de Leah, l'horreur, si tel était le cas, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne plairait pas à Edward, comme il serait déçu. J'ignorai s'il l'avait déjà vu humaine, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle serait à la hauteur de ses attentes. En même temps, nous nous demandions toujours ce qui lui plaisait. Les mecs avaient même supposé un jour qu'il était peut-être gai. Nous avions eu la certitude que non, à l'instant où Edward avait projeté dans le mur un homme qui avait tenté de l'embrasser sous la demande d'Emmet. Nous avions beaucoup ce soir là, en nous enfuyant du bar où nous étions. Je souriais encore, en pensant à tout ceci, quand je pénétrai dans mon dressing, à la recherche de vêtement pour notre jeune femme mystérieuse. Elle préféra m'attendre à l'extérieur.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était perdue. Je tachai de lui dénicher quelque petites choses : une chemise un peu large et un short. Je savais que Leah et les autres loups s'habillaient toujours le plus légèrement possible, mais la Quileute était plutôt grande et très carré, loin de mes allures sveltes. J'espérais vraiment que ça lui irait !

Je ressorti et indiquai à Bella la salle de bain attenante.

- Je te pose les vêtements là, tu peux te transformer sans crainte !

Elle entra, puis me regarda intriguée comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

- Oh mais bien sur, excuse moi ! riais-je en lui apportant des sous-vêtements. J'espère que ça t'ra.

Et j'attendis, les minutes me paraissait interminable. A y réfléchir de plus prés, il semblait évident qu'Edward l'avait déjà vu humaine, s'il avait diné au restaurant avec elle. Enfin si c'était elle !

Je trépignai, souhaitant plus que tout découvrir le visage qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de mon frère. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je restai une seconde la bouche ouverte. Loin de l'image que je mettais faites d'elle, Bella était petite et avait une peau presque aussi blanche que nous, des cheveux longs et bruns encadraient son visage mince. En me voyant la détailler, elle rougit violement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. J'ai instantanément compris ce qui avait plu à Edward : c'était cette pudeur, cette timidité dans le regard, une beauté simple et sans surplus. Elle me paraissait un peu plus vieille que lui, d'un point de vue totalement humain bien sur, car je doutai qu'elle est déjà un siècle, mais disons qu'elle devait avoir une petite vingtaine d'année.

- Merci pour les vêtements, dit-elle enfin.

Alors sans plus me retenir, je me suis précipitée pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle a souri et j'étais si heureuse qu'elle n'est pas peur, c'était une louve après tout, que je me suis mise à rire.

**POV Bella**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle riait, mais son accueil m'a tout de même fait chaud au cœur. Son énergie me redonna le sourire. Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient tous tenus plus ou moins distants de moi, à cause de ma forme de loup. Mais maintenant que j'étais humaine, il allait m'accepter !

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayés, lui dis-je.

- Oh Rose se calmera ! Ce sont tes aboiements qui l'ont mise hors d'elle, alors elle a profité de l'occasion pour le faire comprendre à Edward.

Je virai au cramoisi et bégayai quelques excuses :

- Oui je sais, excuse moi… mais quand ton frère me fait rire, je ne réponds plus de moi.

- Le principale c'est que ça s'arrête ! Il faut qu'on descende par contre car je crains qu'ils en viennent aux mains !

Je me rappelai soudain de la dispute que j'avais engendrée entre le frère et la sœur et me précipitai à la suite d'Alice. Avant que nous soyons en bas, j'interpellai tout de même ma nouvelle amie, prenant conscience que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me regarder dans une glace.

-oh Alice, j'ai l'air de quoi ?

- Je suis sur qu'Edward appréciera, chuchota-t-elle comme si elle était dans la confidence.

- Merci, murmurai-je en rougissant.

Alice entra la première dans la cuisine et pris sa sœur par les épaules.

- Calme toi Rosie tout est arrangé, regarde !

Elle la tira en arrière afin de dégager le champ de vision d'Edward qui regardait sa sœur d'un drôle d'air. Il a posé les yeux sur moi, alors que j'étais restée sur le seuil de la cuisine gênée. L'intensité de son regard me fit rougir, tendis que je mordillais discrètement ma lèvre pour éviter de me jeter à son cou.

- Bella…

- Et oui Edward, je suis une femme aussi, riais-je pour alléger l'atmosphère qui devenait électrique.

Il semblait oublier qu'il était sensé ne jamais m'avoir vu auparavant. Mais il a ri et m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de s'exclamer :

- oh mais je le savais.

- C'est pas trop tôt, j'allais vraiment devenir dingue, grogna Rosalie en quittant la pièce à grand pas.

-Tiens je croyais que tu l'étais déjà…

- Je ne te félicite pas Edward, c'est très grossier ce que tu viens de dire ! le réprimandai-je les mains sur les hanches.

Il me fit une petite courbette, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du petit lutin, qu'il remercia tout bas. Puis s'approchant de moi, il m'attrapa les mains afin de m'entrainer à sa suite.

-Viens, dit-il. Il y a une chose que je rêve de faire depuis des mois.

Je les suivis jusqu'au somptueux instrument où il m'a demandé de s'assoir à ses cotées, tapotant le petit siège comme lors de ma première visite. Ce simple geste m'a fait rire.

Je me suis assise sans faire d'histoire et il a entamé un morceau. Je suis restée fascinée par ses mains qui glissaient, fines et délicates, sur les touches du piano. Il me semblait que chaque note restait suspendue en l'air à attendre qu'une autre se décide à prendre sa place. On aurait dit qu'il vénérait son clavier, comme d'autre caresse une femme, et c'était magnifique à voir. Un bonheur sans pareil s'insinuer en moi et sur son visage souriant, je pouvais lire que c'était ce même bonheur qui lui permettait d'être plus beau encore que tous les autres jours. Quelques fois, il levait un peu la tête pour me voir, et je croisai son regard.

Il fit varier les morceaux, ne voulant pas m'ennuyer. Mais c'était impossible, il jouait divinement bien, et j'aurais pu passer des journées entière à le regarder sans ne rien vouloir d'autre. Je nous croyais seul au monde. Tant et si bien, que comme si j'étais encore louve, j'ai chanté ce qu'il composait, élevant la voix pour accompagner toujours plus haut ses notes.

Le piano a fini par ralentir doucement et j'ai vu dans son regard qui scrutait le mien, qu'il cherchait une permission, la même qu'il avait cherché au restaurant. J'ai souri davantage, et humidifiant mes lèvres j'ai attendu qu'il les rejoigne. Sa main a glissé sur la mienne et il a approché nos visages. Alors que je retenais mon souffle, je sentais le sien glissait sur mon visage…

- Tu as une très belle voix ma chérie, est intervenue Esmée en entrant dans le petit salon.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Edward s'était redressant, impassible.

_Merci la télépathie !_

J'eu un peu plus de mal que lui à m'en remettre, je dois dire. Mais tout le charme était rompu. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir une nouvelle fois le soleil se coucher. J'ai observé, presque horrifiée, ce spectacle. Les lueurs rouges projetaient du sang sur les murs de la villa, se rependant sur la forêt. Et la noirceur des bois semblait tenir cacher quelques crimes inavoués, dont je pensais être l'auteur.

- Je dois rentrer, ai-je murmuré.

Il n'a pas répondu mais à la façon dont il me regardait, j'ai senti que les ombres de la nuit l'effrayait lui aussi, comme si dans quelques coins obscurs de la forêt, il avait peur de m'y perdre.

Et comme Esmée ne nous regardait pas, j'ai déposai un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Merci pour cet après-midi.

Alors que je me levai, Alice est apparue en haut des escaliers.

- reviens nous vite !

**POV Edward**

Alice, en prononçant les mots qui me piquaient la langue, avait permis de sortir de ma torpeur. Je sentais encore ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche et ce baiser me réchauffait autant qu'il me brulait le cœur. Il signifiait son départ imminent, mais aussi le manque qui viendrait bientôt. Il venait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en sentais l'arrière goût encore plus amer. Nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées et avec ce baiser un nouveau malheur arriverait comme à chaque fois.

- Dès que je peux, c'est promis ! Oh et… dois-je venir humaine ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser déchirer mes vêtements toutes les semaines ?

Elles ont ri, et Bella a coulé un regard vers moi avant de s'enfuir brusquement, laissant derrière quelques habits déchirés et mon cœur en miette.

Alice a posé la tête sur mon épaule, et a murmuré :

- Elle est beaucoup plus jolie que ce que j'imaginai !

- Jolie, répétai-je ironique.

Bella n'était pas jolie, elle était belle, magnifique, désirable. Non, vraiment, elle était bien plus que jolie.


	17. Virée Shopping

_**Salut à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Celine-mallen : Je te remercie de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction et je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'adore recevoir des reviews comme celle-là, ça me motive pour continuer à ne pas décevoir ceux qui me suivent depuis le départ ! **_

_**Triskelle sparrow : Merci pour cette question pertinente, je te réponds dans quelques lignes !**_

_**Ronnie32 : Jamais de bons livres, sans de bonnes péripéties ! Voilà ce que je chante. Tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres qui je l'espère seront d'avantage pimentés !**_

_**Aelita 32 : Ah… le doute s'installe !**_

_**Bon chapitre à tous ! A bientôt ! **_

Chapitre 16 : Virée shopping 

**POV Bella**

- Alice ! pleurnichai-je alors que ma camarade me trainait dans un nouveau magasin.

J'étais persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une deuxième personne comme Leah sur ce monde, et bien je me trompais, à une exception près, Alice avait plus de moyen et elle savait en profiter. J'étais légèrement impressionnée par tout l'argent que cette famille avait pu amasser depuis le temps qu'elle « vivait ».

Je la suivais dans une énième boutique, quand elle remarqua mes joues rouges et ma difficulté à porter tous les paquets de course que nous avions.

- Très bien, allons faire un pause, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Je m'écroulai sur la chaise du premier café venu, tendis qu'elle s'asseyait avec beaucoup plus de grâce sur celle en face de moi. Je me précipitai sur ses horribles chaussures à talon afin de les retirer au plus vite. Alice commanda deux limonades.

Le serveur la gratifia d'un regard étonnée, c'est vrai qu'une boisson fraiche en hivers, ça surprenait souvent. Elle remarqua soudain mes pieds nus et sourcilla.

- Quoi ! On n'est pas frileux mais on a le droit d'avoir mal quand même ! me récriai-je.

Elle rit un instant, avant de retrouver tout son sérieux.

- Nous devons parler de choses importantes, dit-elle très calmement.

Je la regardai inquiète.

- encore un problème d'aboiement ? tentai-je pour faire de l'humour.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, non, c'est au sujet d'Edward.

Je rougis comme une pivoine. Pourquoi devait-elle me parler d'Edward ? pourquoi avait-elle l'air si sombre ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà marié ou promis à une autre femme.

_Eh, Réveilles-toi ! On est au XXIème siècle les mariages forcés, c'est fini !_

- Oui ? m'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

- Si vous pensiez pouvoir me duper c'est loupé !

- te duper ? bégayai-je.

- Oh allez… toi… mon frère… mon frère et toi, tu crois qu'on ne vous voit pas vous faire les yeux doux !

Je rougis à nouveau et baissai les yeux sur mon verre vide à présent.

- On ne fait rien de mal, me défendis-je.

- Moui… mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit du goût de Carlisle.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Sam serait fou s'il l'apprenait ! gémis-je pathétiquement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je garderai votre petit secret… a une condition…

- Un condition ? la pressai-je pas très rassurée.

- Je veux être ta confidente attitrée ! Eh tu sais depuis combien de temps qu'on attend que quelqu'un bouge un peu le cul de notre frère ? ajouta-t-elle devant mon soulagement.

- Marché conclu.

Elle m'envoya un grand sourire, auquel je répondis jusqu'à ce que je voies dans ses yeux de lutin malicieux quelques questions indélicates.

- Alors ma Belli ? Vous en êtes où ? Il t'a déjà embrassé je suppose…

Je hochai timidement la tête, décidément Leah devait avoir un sosie vampirique.

- C'était toi la fille de la discothèque hein ?

- Les garçons m'ont reconnu ? lui demandai-je paniquée.

- Oh… tu sais eux… je crois qu'il avait un peu trop bu pour reconnaitre qui que se soit.

Je soupirai de soulagement et trouvai le moment idéal pour en apprendre plus sur mon adonis.

- Comment tu l'as su alors ? Apres tout il doit avoir plein d'aventure avec la tête qu'il a…

- Je pensais que tu le connaissais un peu mieux, murmura-t-elle avant de m'expliquer : Edward est du genre réservé, surement à cause de la télépathie d'ailleurs. Le fait est que quand une femme le drague, il s'enfuit !

Je riais, j'imaginai très bien la scène. Edward s'enfuyant alors qu'une horde de groupie se jetait sur lui.

_Pauvre Edward…_

- Il est différent avec toi ! continua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux, c'est pour ça qu'Esmée t'adore. Tu pourrais être une mutante qu'elle t'aimerait quand même !

Je lui souris, ça me faisait plaisir de savoir tout ça. J'avais l'impression de me rapprocher un peu d'Edward, mais aussi d'Alice que je trouvais vraiment gentille et adorable.

Mais mon bellâtre me manquait. Nous avions quitté la maison vers 13h, juste le temps de terminer le plat qu'Esmée m'avait concocté et nous avions filé. L'ennui, c'est qu'Edward était déjà parti chasser avec Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie quand j'étais arrivée et donc je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir.

- Tu voudrais qu'on rentre, devina-t-elle.

- oui, s'il te plait.

Nous chargeâmes les sacs, remplis de robes, de T-shirt et divers jupes et chaussures, à l'intérieur du coffre de sa voiture, une décapotable jaune poussin, cadeau d'Edward m'avait-elle précisé alors que j'y entrais. Alice nous ramena à la maison en un temps record, comment se faisait-il que les vampires roulent aussi vite ?

Mais quand nous arrivâmes à la demeure, les garçons n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et Alice en profita pour conduire jusque dans la salle de bain principale où je servis de poupée pendant presque une heure.

**POV Edward**

« Enfin rentré ! » songeai-je en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse avec mes frères. Rose nous avait quitté il y a une demi-heure pour une de ces fameuse _urgence-fringue_, un problème à résoudre avec Alice. Sérieusement, j'adorais mes sœurs mais parfois je ne les comprenais vraiment pas.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du grand salon, intrigué, et inspirai plusieurs fois sentant le poids quittait ma poitrine. Je regardai autour de moi, et eu le plaisir d'apercevoir, accrochée au porte-mentaux, une parka bleu-sombre. Je souris et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je trouvais ma mère.

- Bella est ici ? demandai-je.

- Um um avec Alice. Elles sont dans la salle de bain.

- Dans la salle de bain ?

- oui, elles rentrent d'une après midi shopping, m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Bella a passé l'après-midi ici et personne ne me préviens ? » pensai-je avec amertume.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, avec l'intention de récupérer ce qui m'était du. Après tout Bella était là pour moi, non ?

- Alice ! Relâche ta prisonnière ! criai-je derrière la porte close.

_Rentre imbécile !_

Ça va pas ou quoi, et si Bella était en sous-vêtement, j'aurais l'air malin.

_Je disais ça comme ça !_

- Un peu de patience, chantonna Alice.

J'entendis ma petite louve ronchonner. Je collai mon front sur la porte, alors que mes mains posées contre celle-ci se refermaient brutalement. J'avais soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Je savais qu'elle était de l'autre coté de cette porte close. Je savais ce qu'Alice voulait bien me montrait, c'est-à-dire une foule de flacon et de vêtements mais pas ma Bella. Je m'assis lourdement sur les marches et attendit.

_Cinq minutes… sept minutes… dix minutes…_

Je me levai et tambourinai à la porte faisant sursauter Alice.

- Edward, vas t'en ! Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, promit-elle.

Je descendis dans la seule pièce qui pourrait me réconforter : celle où se trouvait mon piano. J'avais l'habitude de l'attendre en jouant, je ne démordrais pas aujourd'hui à cette règles. Et quelque part, j'espérais lui faire plaisir. Les notes me firent oublier les secondes, puis les minutes. Je ne jouai que pour elle, et je faisais tout pour qu'elle le sache. J'entamai mon dernier couplet, quand la porte de la salle de bain grinça, je me forçai à rester concentré sur les touches alors que je l'entendais descendre les marches lentement, comme pour accentuer mon impatience. Je sentis son regard pesé sur moi, et refusant d'attendre d'avantage, je me tournai vers elle.

Ce que je vis m'étourdit un instant. Je me levai d'un bond, faisant grincer le tabouret.

- toujours aussi discret, remarqua-t-elle.

Je la détaillai, incapable de répondre. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle portait une robe droite bleu sombre, une ceinture encerclait sa taille fine et relevait la robe juste au dessus de ses genoux. Un léger décolleté rendait la tenue moins stricte et les manches courtes étaient surement là pour me rappeler qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine. Je déglutis doucement, ne comprenant pas vraiment d'où se désir violent pouvait bien monter. Elle était là, juste Lilou, juste Bella.

Elle s'avança vers moi, les joues rougies par la gêne que je lui provoquai en l'inspectant de la sorte. Elle trébucha en arrivant à ma portée et s'accrocha à mon bras. Je remarquai alors les talons dont l'avait affublé Alice et enserrai sa taille afin de la maintenir contre moi.

- Un peu maladroite ? la taquinai-je.

- Un peu étonné ! me contra-t-elle.

- Non… juste ébloui.

- N'importe quoi !

Elle rougit violemment, et je caressai d'une main ses rougeurs, puis la glissait jusqu'à ses cheveux pour retirer la pince qui les tenait attachés. Ils tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et malgré les protestations d'Alice dans ma tête, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y enfouir mes doigts. Je tombai dans le profond de ses yeux lorsqu'elle releva la tête et me penchai pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ses bras crochetèrent ma nuque, et il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait à part ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Elle se détacha de moi pour respirer, et à regret je la détachai beaucoup brusquement de mes bras.

- Eh ! Je te préfère sans ta fourrure ! s'exclama Emmet en entrant. Hein Ed' elle est pas mieux comme ça ?

Je souris. Il ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle que moi. Sinon, il aurait surement dit que c'était la femme la plus belle du monde.

- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu plus de mal à porter une robe dans ces cas là !

Emmet rit et répliqua :

- Mais où la tu trouvais celle là, je vous croyais à poil la dessous !

- Voyons Emmet, tu crois encore à la magie à ton âge ! On se transforme, on claque des doigts et hop !

Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi en fait. Mais c'est vrai que lorsque Bella se transformait elle était…

_Nue ! Il va falloir améliorer le vocabulaire !_

Oh toi la ferme !

Je préférai ne pas songer du tout à cela en fait. C'était préférable. Je les entendis se disputer gentiment jusqu'à ce que le reste du petit groupe, c'est-à-dire Jasper, Alice et Rosalie ne soient intrigués et décident de venir y mettre leur grain de sel. J'abandonnai alors l'idée de passer un petit moment seul avec Bella.

Elle ne quitta la maison que tard dans la soirée, en voiture, ce qui fit doublement rire Emmet qui aurait bien assisté à la transformation. Elle semblait heureuse de s'intégrer dans la famille et eux aussi semblaient l'apprécier. Tous à l'exception de Rose mais je ne me préoccupai pas de cela, je la connaissais, elle était toujours froide au premier abord.

En réalité, j'étais beaucoup plus inquiet au sujet de Carlisle qui paraissait soucieux et agité dès que Bella était dans les parages, d'avantage encore depuis qu'elle restait humaine.

La fin de la semaine confirma mes inquiétudes, car je pus constater, au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, qu'il me mettait de plus en plus de bâton dans les roues. Il s'acharnait pour que je voies Bella le moins possible, bien qu'il ne puisse jamais longtemps me retenir. Quand Bella était avec nous, je devenais légèrement ingérable. Et puis Alice veillait à ce qu'elle passe le plus de temps possible avec elle et quand ce n'était pas le cas, nous restions avec mes frères.

Le fait qu'elle s'intègre à la famille si facilement me faisait plaisir, évidement, mais parfois j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit louve, au moins je l'aurais gardée juste pour moi.


	18. Réunion catastrophe

_**Salut à tous ! **_

_**Aelita48 : Oublierais-tu que Bella est une louve ? Carlisle n'est pas content parce qu'il n'est pas dupe !**_

_**Triskelle sparrow : Tu trouve ça étrange ? pas moi, Carlisle est de la vieille école, de celle ou l'on ne mélange pas vampire et loup-garou !**_

_**Ronnie32 : Si totalement ! Et pourquoi Edward ne pourrait-il pas être un peu égoïste ? **_

_**Galswinthe : je suis ravie que tu es commencée la lecture de ma fanfiction ! j'espère que ça te plaira encore d'ici quelques chapitres !**_

Chapitre 17: Réunion catastrophe

**POV Edward**

J'avais conscience que la réunion était décisive pour le prolongement de notre petit mensonge. Si un seul d'entre nous faisait ou disait une bêtise… nous serions démasqués ! J'étais tellement angoissé à l'idée de perdre ces moments, même infime où je pouvais voir Bella, que je ne cherchai même pas à savoir ce qui se tramait dans mon dos depuis quelques jours. Bella n'était plus revenu, nous en avions convenu tous les deux pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons lors de la réunion de ce soir. Mais elle me manquait, de plus je n'aurais pas l'occasion de la voir réellement avant lundi prochain, étant donné qu'elle serait louve, évidemment.

Sam ne lui permettrais pas d'être humaine.

Je commençai à me poser un certain nombre de questions, quand à son attachement à la meute. Elle n'obéissait pas à son alpha, ou du moins c'était l'impression que son comportement donné. Et elle ne savait rien des loups, elle ne vivait pas dans leur tête. Je me demandais si elle y parvenait avec sa meute à Phénix, probablement. Mais si une meute existait déjà là où elle vivait avant, pourquoi son grand-père l'en avait-il éloigné en l'envoyant ici ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. J'étais toujours plongé dans une intense réflexion quand nous quittâmes la demeure pour retrouver les loups.

Ils nous attendaient sagement, comme de petits chiots dociles. Ca devait être la transformation de Sam qui devait les assagir.

_Temps mieux ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'occuper de la traduction !_

Je cherchai Bella des yeux mais ne la trouver pas, aucune fourrure noire et brune ne venait s'ajouter au tableau. Je sentais déjà venir la déprime passagère, que son absence causait toujours, quand un aboiement sec nous parvint.

Ce n'était pas Lilou, j'aurais reconnu son jappement entre mille, cela ressemblait plus à Quill. Bella arriva d'ailleurs, bien avant lui, les cheveux ébouriffaient par sa course, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement. Elle portait un des short qu'elle et Alice avait acheter quelques jours plus tôt et un T-shirt. Je fus surpris mais ravi de la voir humaine.

- Bella ! gronda la voix de Sam, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je m'ennuyais, se plaignit-elle.

« Je suis désolé Sam, mais elle court sacrément vite ! » s'excusait Quill au près de son meneur.

- Ton grand-père m'a explicitement demandé de ne plus t'emmener !

_Tiens quand on parle du loup !_

J'avais d'ailleurs le droit à une discussion très virulente entre Sam et le fameux Charlie qui semblait excessivement fâché de savoir sa fille à proximité de vampires.

J'étais d'autant plus intrigué par le fait que Sam se retienne de penser au sujet de cet entrevue, et ce de manière très assidu. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que la meute n'en sache rien ? Que cachait-il ?

« Oh mince ! »

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une vision d'Alice. _ Une vision d'horreur._

- Personne n'a pensé à me mettre au courant, sifflai-je à son intention.

« J'aurais vraiment du être plus attentif » songeai-je amèrement. Maintenant j'allais avoir ses folles furieuses sur les bras.

**POV Bella**

- Carlisle ! Les Denalis ont souhaité nous faire une petite surprise je pense… murmura ma confidente « attitrée ».

- Mais ils ne devaient arriver que le week-end prochain.

Elle haussa les épaules. Je voyais Edward passablement énervé et Carlisle se tourna vers lui, un regard d'excuse.

- Je pensai avoir le temps de te prévenir cette semaine, je suis désolé.

Mon adonis ne desserra pas les dents, préférant lui envoyer un sourire sarcastique. Je détestai quand il faisait ça, ça me filait la chair de poule.

- Sam, les Denalis sont encore passés par la frontière… Je leur ai dit pourtant mais ils ne m'écoutent pas.

- Bien. Bella, Jacob allez les chercher !

Je regardai Sam, surprise.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu m'as désobéi. « Encore… »

- Très bien ! concédai-je. Mais je n'irais pas avec Jacke !

Sam soupira, mais autorisa Leah à m'accompagner. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en réjouir et avant que nous partions je pus distinguer du coin de l'œil la grimace d'Alice alors que mes vêtements se trouvaient déchirés sur le sol.

« C'est qui les Denalis ? » interrogeai-je mon amis alors que nous ralentissions.

« D'autres vampires aux yeux dorés ! » répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Oui mais par rapport au Cullen »

« Je sais pas… ils disent que ce sont leurs cousins. »

« Tu ne les crois pas ? » devinai-je.

« La dernière fois, une des filles s'est pratiquement pendue au cou d'Edward. Et on n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils avaient des rapports familiaux si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je m'arrêtai net.

_Quoi ?_

Une violente jalousie me cisailla les entrailles. Alice m'avait dit qu'Edward ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes. Que j'étais la première à lui avoir plus.

_Peut-être pas la première dans son lit…_

Il n'a pas de lit !

_Les hôtels ça existe…_

Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas y croire. Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose avant, ça ne voulais pas dire que ça reprendrait aujourd'hui.

« Bon tu viens ? » s'énerva Leah lorsqu'elle vit que je ne la suivais pas.

Nous repartîmes à une allure soutenue, bientôt de nouvelles odeurs vinrent chatouiller mon nez et je vis que Leah fronçait le sien. A l'évidence, les Denalis étaient tout aussi bien venus que les Cullen.

Je les vis sortir doucement des fourrés, et ma colère revint à la charge en découvrant les créatures à la peau diaphane, magnifiques.

- On dirait que nous sommes attendus ! pépia une voix aigue à l'adresse de ses camarades.

Je dévisageai l'inconnue sans le vouloir, elle était blonde, grande et mince, en un mot parfaite ! Les deux autres femmes qui la suivaient, me parurent tout aussi menaçante et je me demandais laquelle d'entre elle avait pu vouloir sortir avec Edward. Toutes peut-être…

Un homme arriva derrière eux, prenant la main de la plus petite des trois, blonde également, les cheveux courts, elle avait un visage souriant, qui me fit l'aimer tout de suite.

_Surement parce qu'elle est déjà prise !_

Je rougis, je n'étais pas si gamine que ça.

_Apparemment…_

Leah ne me fit pas les présentations, elle ne connaissait surement pas leur nom. Moi bien sur je voulais tout savoir, juste histoire d'être rassurée !

Ils nous suivirent en silence. Ils avaient l'air habitué à nous, bien que l'une d'entre elle nous regardait de travers, comme dégoutée par notre apparence. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, nous trouva un peu trop longue à son goût car elle accéléra pour nous dépasser. Je dus forcer sur mes muscles pour continuer à la suivre, je la talonnai et elle semblait s'en agaçait.

« Hors de question que l'une d'entre elle arrive avant moi ! » me dis-je en obligeant mes pattes et mon cœur à tenir cette cadence épuisante.

Quand je décelai l'odeur des loups je jetai mes dernière force dans la bataille et m'arrêtai tremblante mais première près de la frontière. Par fierté personnelle, je me retins de m'écrouler au sol.

- Ben alors clébard, tu cherches à faire la course à plus forte que toi ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur, la fourrure hérissée et grognai en réponse.

- Il est taré ce chien, s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant Rose sur les deux joues.

- C'est une fille ! répliqua Edward.

- EDWARD ! Je suis trop contente de te voir !

**POV Edward**

Son hurlement me désarçonna une seconde, et je ne compris pas immédiatement qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Elle n'attendit d'ailleurs pas mon consentement pour se jeter violement à mon cou et poser ses grosses lèvres sur ma joue. J'avais tourné précipitamment la tête de peur que mes propres lèvres soient touchées. Elle remarqua mon refus et se vexa un peu, desserrant son étreinte. Je soupirais quand elle me lâcha.

« Qu'elle sale… vipère ! La peste ! Mais c'est qu'une fichue blondasse ! »

Je dévisageai Lilou, dont la grossièreté m'étonna. Elle se rendit compte que je l'observai et rougis légèrement, arrêtant le flot d'insulte qui sortait de sa gueule alors qu'elle continuait à grogner. Je n'eu même pas le temps de l'interrogeai silencieusement que Miss-pot-de-colle se ventousait de nouveau à moi. Je vis mon salut quand Kate arriva main dans la main avec Eléazar, elle allait calmer sa sœur.

- Edward !

Elle poussa sans grand ménagement Tanya et je l'étreignais pour la remercier. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus. La dernière fois je m'étais enfuis aussi vite que j'avais pu. Pourtant j'adorai Kate et Eléazar, ils étaient adorables mais Tanya me rendait dingue ! Elle cherchait sans cesse à me sauter dessus et ça m'agaçait.

Bella s'était calmé depuis que Tanya n'était plus collait à moi. Mais je voyais qu'elle la surveillait d'un œil menaçant. Après des retrouvailles agréables –si on exceptait Tanya- Carlisle allait demander à Sam de raccourcir la réunion, quand un cri strident me fit sursauter. C'était Bella qui poursuivait Tanya en jappant. Ce spectacle figea tout le monde le temps de quelques rires échappaient de parts et d'autre de la frontière. Voir Tanya couinait sur ses hauts talons, qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol meuble, et une Lilou totalement excitée qui tentait d'attraper les mollets du vampire. Franchement, essayez de trouver plus drôle.

« Fichue louve ! »

Je sentis Tanya commencer à se lasser d'être la source de plaisanteries et je rattrapai Bella quand elle passa prés de moi, afin d'éviter que celle-ci ne reçoivent un coup ou une autre blessure plus grave.

- Ah merci Edward !

Je ne l'écoutai pas, étant occupé à gratouiller ma petite louve.

- Et bien… que t'arrive-t-il à toi ? Tu n'aimes plus les Vampires.

Elle plongea ses yeux de métal dans les miens et sembla y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait car elle se dégagea et s'enfuit rejoindre Leah. Je me redressai en soupirant. Un contact si bref c'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer ce soir… c'était déjà mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et rien que pour cela, j'aurais pu apprécier la présence des Denalis aujourd'hui.

_J'aurais pu… mais ce n'était pas le cas !_

Carlisle et Sam échangèrent leurs habituelles politesses et elle partit avec la meute. Je suivis ma famille jusqu'à la demeure familiale, et brusquement je fis volte face pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Là au milieu des arbres, juste assez loin pour que les voix dans ma tête cessent, j'étais chez moi. J'ai ouvert la porte, restée close depuis des mois, et j'ai pénétré l'intérieur sombre.

**POV Bella**

J'ai suivis la meute, trottinant à l'arrière, mes jambes me portant malgré moi. Et puis tout à coup, j'ai fait demi-tour. Et j'ai couru, couru jusqu'à m'enfoncer au cœur du territoire des Cullen et j'ai retrouvé la Villa. Pas une fenêtre n'était plongée dans le noir, la lumière crue m'éblouissait. Sans en comprendre les raisons, toujours guidée par un instinct sauvage dont je ne savais l'origine, je me suis enfoncée dans les bois à l'opposé de la maison. J'ai avancé, ignorant où j'allais. Et puis je suis tombée sur un cabanon, un petit cottage. J'y ai immédiatement senti le parfum de mon adonis et je me suis précipitée vers cet endroit étrange et mystérieux qui se tenait bien droit au milieu des arbres. Sans aucune hésitation j'ai poussé la porte et ce que j'ai vu m'a arrêtée sur le seuil de la porte.


	19. Encore un secret

_**Salut à tous ! Je m'excuse pour ces deux semaines d'attente ! (surtout après mon dernier chapitre, je l'admets j'ai un peu honte…) mais je rentre à nouveau dans une période d'examens donc ma prochaine publication mettra surement le même temps à arriver, si ce n'est légèrement plus mais elle arrivera !**_

_**Mariie : je te remercie je suis très touchée ! J'espère te combler avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Nana10 : j'adore mettre un peu de suspense ! ça attire le lecteur vers le nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Aelita48 : j'espère que la réalité ne te décevra pas trop !**_

_**Triskelle sparrow : oui je me suis dit qu'il était dans mon devoir de partager cette image des plus amusante avec vous !**_

_**Ronnie32 : Je ne l'ai amené que pour la ridiculiser d'avantage ! Inutile de t'inquiéter, elle ne fait qu'une bref apparition !**_

_**Aussidagility : Il faut lire la suite pour le savoir ! )**_

_**Mk-Tenebre : Pauvre Edward… tu ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de chance…**_

_**LoOla : Merci pour tout ces compliments, c'est vrai que je m'applique tout particulièrement dans le caractère des personnages que j'ai repris et qu'y diffèrent souvent des originaux. Je te laisse à ta lecture tant attendue !**_

_**Leausy : Merci pour tes commentaires constructifs et pertinents !**_

_**A bientôt ! Et bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 18 : Encore un secret

**POV Bella**

Je me suis retenue d'éclater de rire, Edward était un petit cachotier.

« Je ne dors pas, jamais ! » l'imitai-je sarcastique.

Et où le trouvai-je à présent, étalé dans un lit immense, la respiration profonde. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte grincer. Je m'avançai avec précaution sur le parquet et emplis mes poumons de l'air envoutant. Tout ici portait son parfum et j'en avais le tournis. Je contemplais la pièce sombre, elle était en réel contraste avec la villa lumineuse, droite et parfaitement rangée. Ici, le sol était jonché de livres et de papiers. Un grand bureau où l'on ne pouvait même plus travailler, une bibliothèque qui croulait sous le poids des ouvrages, l'impressionnante collection de CD qui cachait presque le poste de musique, j'étais face à une vraie chambre d'étudient !

Je rejoins le lit au centre de la pièce et sautai dessus avec autant de délicatesse que je le pus. Je le regardai une seconde mais mon souffle sembla réveiller Edward, car il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit un tel bond qu'il atterrie face contre terre.

**POV Edward**

J'entendis la petite peste se moquai et je grognai en me redressant.

- Bella ?

Que faisait-elle ici ? Je regardai autour de moi. Ma chambre était un vrai dépotoir, pas le genre de lieu où l'on s'imagine accueillir une femme.

« Surprise ! » s'écria-t-elle la queue battante.

- Mais… comment es-tu rentrée ?

« Par la porte quelle question ! »

J'observai justement la fameuse porte, restée ouverte. Je me levai lentement pour reprendre mes esprits et allai la fermer. Je vérifiai par la fenêtre que personne ne l'avait suivie et masquai celle-ci avec le rideau.

- Si on te voit ici… chuchotai-je.

« C'est ton repère secret ou quoi ? » me taquina-t-elle.

J'ignorai sa moquerie.

- Esmée et Carlisle me l'on offerte à l'époque où la présence des couples dans la maison devenait insoutenable pour moi. Je pense qu'il espérait secrètement me faciliter la vie si jamais je décidais de me lancer dans une relation…

« Quelque part, tu réponds à leur attente en m'y invitant ! » rit-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas invitée, tu as pénétré par effraction chez moi ! De plus, tu es une louve ! »

« Bien je viendrais humaine la prochaine fois ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour cacher mon trouble. Je craignais de me retrouver seul avec elle, alors qu'elle serait humaine. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous passions du temps ensemble de cette façon, mais habituellement il y avait toujours un frère, une sœur, un patron, quelqu'un…

- on verra… déglutis-je.

Je la regardai tendis qu'elle s'installait tranquillement dans mon lit. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté se demandant surement pourquoi je ne la rejoignais pas. Je m'avançai vers le centre de la pièce et m'assis près d'elle. Je l'imitai bientôt en m'allongeant, et la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle me réchauffa la peau.

Elle a soupiré de contentement contre les oreillers et elle a fermé les yeux. Je savais que ce n'était pas un comportement naturel pour ces animaux, habituellement si craintif. J'en ai déduis qu'elle se sentait en confiance à mes cotés. J'ai tenté de passer mes doigts sur sa tête, mais comme je m'en doutai elle s'est redressée surprise.

- La Lilou… c'est moi, murmurai-je pour la rassurer.

Je n'osai toujours pas élever la voix de peur de briser ce moment. J'aurais à cet instant adoré pouvoir lui parler juste avec la pensée.

Je le fis néanmoins, car je tenais à lui poser certaine questions.

- Bella… Pourquoi es-tu venu à Forks ? Enfin je veux dire pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Quileute s'il y avait déjà des loups à Phénix ?

Elle a haussé les épaules, un signe d'impuissance. Elle n'avait pas choisie d'être ici, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne le regrettait pas trop…

« J'étais la première de la nouvelle génération, peut-être ont-ils simplement voulu m'intégrer dans une meute plus jeune… avec des loups de mon âge. »

Elle a lâché un rire avec sa dernière phrase, comme je ne comprenais pas je l'ai interrogée.

« Dans ma région, les loups sont une vraie agence matrimoniale. Mais uniquement entre loup ! Ah ça oui, gare à tes fesse si tu t'approche d'autre chose que d'un loup de pure ligné ! »

Et elle a éclaté de rire. Ca devait concerner une histoire de famille, quelque chose que je n'étais pas en mesure de savoir.

- Tu es une alpha, non ? la questionnai-je à nouveau.

Elle a affirmé d'un hochement de tête.

« Normalement oui ! Mais depuis ma grand-mère Swan, aucune louve n'a le droit de devenir alpha… c'est son compagnon qui le devient ! D'où la nécessité d'un loup. »

Quelque chose m'a pincé le cœur. Peut-être de la jalousie, après tout elle s'imprégnerait tôt ou tard d'un membre de son espèce.

- Tu vas attendre de t'imprégner ? lui demandai-je d'une voix morne.

« AH ! si seulement je pouvais… mais mon grand-père le verra d'un autre œil ! »

- Qu'a bien pu faire ta grand-mère pour fâcher autant les loups ?

« Pas ma grand-mère en fait, celle de mon grand-mère ! Mais comme elle a été la seule louve de la meute depuis des générations, on l'appelle tous comme ça ! »

- Mais aujourd'hui, il y a toi ! remarquai-je.

« Oui, et c'est mon grand père qui a inventé ces nouvelles règles ! Ce qu'il ignore c'est que je suis les traces que ma chère ancêtre m'a laissé… »

Je restai pensif face à ces révélations. Elles ne m'apportaient pas grand chose de plus que ce que je savais déjà. Je me rappelai alors de la conversation téléphonique entre Sam et Charlie.

- Pourquoi ton grand-père ne veut-il pas que tu assistes aux réunions ?

« Il n'était pas censé être au courant, je suis sur que c'est Sam qui a encore gaffé… »

Elle paraissait très fâchée, peut-être craignait-elle quelques remontrances.

- Surement… mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question…

« Je ne sais pas ! Vous êtes des vampires, voilà tout ! Nous sommes ennemis au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

Sa voix était inhabituellement dure, et ses phrases hésitantes. J'ai senti que ma question avait encore avoir avec l'histoire de la Grand-mère Swan, pourquoi évitait-elle ce sujet ? Je ne voulais pas la braquer, je restai donc sur ma faim préférant interrompre mon petit interrogatoire. Cependant une question trottait dans mon esprit : Quel rapport y avait-il entre l'arrivée de Bella, une femme-louve, et l'incident qui s'était produit quelques décennies plus tôt avec son arrière-arrière-grand-mère ? De quelles traces parlait-elle ?

**POV Bella**

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ces questions, pas encore… Je l'avais moi-même appris par hasard et je savais pertinemment qu'à l'instant où ce secret serait dévoilé, rien ne serait plus comme avant… Par ailleurs, je me demandais toujours jusqu'où mes sentiments pour Edward allaient et s'il était possible qu'ils dépassent le simple béguin d'adolescent. Edward était l'appas du danger, le petit frisson que l'on avait tous recherché étant plus jeune… mais parfois j'avais l'impression que je serais incapable de respirer si lui-même cesser de vivre, que malgré nos différence, il serait toujours là, que nous pourrions toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais sans doute ce qui me faisait le plus douter, c'était le manque que créait son absence. J'avais la douloureuse impression que plus jamais le jour ne se lèverait s'il n'était pas à mes cotés.

Mais à cet instant, tout allait bien. Je sentais ses doigts se promenaient dans ma fourrure, ces gestes se faisaient doux et caressants. Je ne voulais pas partir…

Et dans la pénombre de la pièce, j'ai laissé la nuit m'emporter. Je ne me suis réveiller qu'au matin lorsqu'un coup brutal a été porté à la porte.


	20. Seul à Seul

_**Salut tout le monde ! Mille PARDON pour cette attente ! Je n'ai pas pu du tout écrire avec mes examens mais à présent je suis en vacances et je compte bien vous consacrer du temps ! J'ai pu constater que ce chapitre était très attendu. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent depuis le début et les nouveaux arrivants. Je suis très heureuse que certains d'entre vous se posent des questions et cherchent à découvrir des indices. Pour le bien d'un léger suspense, je ne dévoilerai aucun renseignement mais continuez à m'envoyer vos idées !**_

_**Mariie : Je suis une fois de plus ravie d'avoir pu te faire plaisir. Le but était de faire rire alors je suis ravie que ce soit le cas ! profite de ta lecture !**_

_**LoOla : Avec cette merveilleuse review j'ai honte de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps !**_

_**Nana10 : un peu de patience !**_

_**Ronnie32 : comme je l'ai dit précédemment aucun n'indice ! Mais merci pour les hypothèses !**_

_**Bobotte : merci ! oui ca c'est bien passé maintenant je suis toute à vous !**_

_**Caroline : merci pour le soutient **_

_**Aussidagitaly : Ahahah ! suspense !**_

_**Stephtvdiaries : ça me fait chaud au cœur vraiment ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir !**_

_**Bon et bien voilà ! sur ce très bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 19 : Seul à seul 

**POV Bella**

Je suis sortie précipitamment du lit, réveillant surement Edward au passage. Et je me suis enfuie par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, restée ouverte pour je ne sais quelle raison. Une fois dehors, j'hésitai un cours instant sur l'identité de la personne qui venait déranger Edward de si bonne heure. Mais comme je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre, j'ai du me résignée à partir sans avoir eu la réponse.

J'ai couru sans m'arrêter jusqu'à la réserve, puis jusque dans le salon de Leah. Celle-ci très énervé par mes absences répétées s'est écriée :

- D'où tu reviens encore ?

Je baissai les yeux comme un animal pris en faute. Ce qui était finalement le cas.

- Tu pars où toutes les nuits ? je peux le savoir ou c'est trop privée pour me mettre au courant!

Le problème étant posé, je ne savais pas vraiment si mes activités nocturnes était privées. Après tout Edward et moi ne sortions pas ensemble ou du moins pas officiellement !

J'ai regardé Leah une seconde, c'est vrai que je mourrais d'envie de tout lui dire, ma relation avec Edward et mes craintes sur ses sentiments. Mais comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Elle qui détestait les Cullen aussi fort que mon grand-père haïssait les vampires. Non c'était impossible, je devais garder mon secret coûte que coûte !

Sur ce, je montai à l'étage gardant instinctivement la queue entre les jambes.

**POV Edward**

J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir Lilou disparaitre derrière la porte de la salle de bain. « La fenêtre a du rester ouverte »songeai-je amèrement. Si elle avait été fermée, elle n'aurait pas pu me quitter de cette façon.

Les coups ont repris, plus pressant et je m'étonnai de n'entendre aucune voix se joindre à eux. A y réfléchir de plus près, j'étais un égoïste. Bella devait rentrer chez elle, sinon Sam deviendrait fou de rage et la ferait à nouveau surveiller.

Encore un coup. Comme celui-ci avait dangereusement fait trembler la porte, je me décidai à aller ouvrir. Mais quand cela fut fait, je regrettai instantanément et me demandai quelle idée stupide m'était passée par la tête. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas simplement ignoré ?

- Tanya, soupirai-je. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_En effet quelle affreuse idée !_

Elle n'a pas répondu, ce qui a fini de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. En revanche, elle s'est permis, et ce sans une once de remord, de pénétrer mon petit cocon, souillant de ses pas le moment que j'avais partagé avec Bella.

- Mon Dieu, a-t-elle grimacé. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

_Merde ! _

- Le renfermé ! me suis-je écrié au bord de la panique. Il faut que j'aère, tu devrais partir !

Je n'avais pas songé que les Denalis n'étaient pas habitué à l'odeur des loups. De plus, n'importe quel membre de ma famille repèrerait immédiatement 'elle était venu ici !

Mais Tanya ne m'a pas écouté, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressée par l'extérieur.

- Tanya ! Va rejoindre les autres, s'il te plait, la priai-je.

Et comme elle ne me paraissait toujours pas convaincue, j'ai ajouté :

- J'arrive ! Je prends une douche et je vous rejoins.

Elle s'est alors mise à glousser (dois-je préciser qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'une dinde) et je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui la faisait rire. Je crois bien cependant, qu'il s'agissait là de pensées compromettantes, qui me dégoutèrent sans que j'en su le moindre détail.

Pourquoi toutes les femmes pensaient-elles à moi de cette façon ? Je suis un homme comme les autres ! Heureusement qu'il me restait ma Bella.

**POV Carlisle**

L'arrivée des Denalis la veille m'avait beaucoup accaparé, d'autant plus qu'Edward s'était enfui avant même que nous ayons atteints la maison. C'était grossier et cela ne me plaisait pas. Même si je savais que Tanya n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, je souhaitais qu'il fasse un minimum d'efforts.

Cependant en le voyant courir vers la demeure par la fenêtre de mon bureau, je me rappelai des paroles de Sam. Hier soir à la réunion, il avait été catégorique.

« Ton grand-père m'a explicitement demandé de ne plus t'emmener ! »

Sa voix avait été dure et il m'avait semblé alors qu'il craignait cet homme. Mais pourquoi Sam interdirait-il à Bella de venir aux réunions et l'autoriserait-il à nous fréquenter à la villa sous sa forme de louve. Point qu'elle ne respectait même plus d'ailleurs, ce qui m'avait fortement contrarié. Peut-être, cette règle ne sévissait-elle que depuis une ou deux semaines.

Je repassais en boucle cette question dans ma tête, quand la tête de mon fils apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Jasper m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir.

Il avait son sourire d'enfant qui se savait sur le point de recevoir un serment, et cela me fit soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa mère et moi soyons si gentils avec lui, je crois bien qu'aucun de nous ne réussissait à le gronder.

- c'est exact.

- Ecoute pour hier soir, je suis désolé, mais j'ai été surpris par leur arrivée.

Comme à son habitude il avait pris les devants.

- Je sais. Et je souhaite pour te faire pardonner que tu reste aujourd'hui avec eux, ainsi qu'avec Tanya, précisai-je devant son air soulagé.

- Mais Carlisle…

- Un point c'est tout ! Je passe l'éponge au sujet de la louve mais tu devras te montrer obligeant et galant avec Tanya. Je détesterai me fâcher avec les Denalis, ce sont nos amis.

Il a hoché la tête, mais j'ai senti qu'il pensait d'avantage à Bella qu'à ce que je lui demandai. J'avais bien vu qu'Edward s'était amouraché de la petite louve. Aussi, j'espérai qu'un éloignement définitif lui permettrait de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose.

Edward devait avoir suivi le cours de mon raisonnement car son visage était fermé par le chagrin.

« Tu auras compris que je ne souhaite plus la revoir ici. »

Edward a de nouveau hoché la tête et a quitté mon bureau sans un mot. Je savais que j'avais été dur, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Il était seul depuis trop longtemps, c'était certain. Et cette dernière décennie avait été éprouvante pour lui. Il est vrai que cette louve, puis cette femme, avait su redonner le sourire à notre fils et Esmée allait m'en vouloir de lui arracher un bonheur si simple.

Mais comment pouvais-je décemment accepter une telle relation ?

Non, le mieux était surement que je ferme les yeux.

Car il était dit qu'Edward reverrait la louve, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

**POV Edward**

J'avais contenu ma colère devant Carlisle, mais à présent j'étais hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il m'interdire de voir Bella ? Comment osait-il parler de notre relation comme d'un vulgaire béguin ? S'il me connaissait si bien, il aurait du savoir a quel point j'étais attaché à cette femme. Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé. Elle était tout pour moi! Maintenant j'en étais persuadé, car la perspective d'un adieu définitif me révoltait le sang et me déchirait le cœur. Jamais on ne me séparerait d'elle. Et ce soir, elle viendrait comme tous les soirs qui suivraient !

Que se soit contraire à l'étique, ou à leur règle, je m'en fichais ! Que les loups hurlent à plein poumon s'ils le veulent, rien ne l'arracherait à moi ce soir ! Elle serait humaine, avec moi, dans mes bras. Ce serait comme j'en rêvai depuis des mois, un moment unique où il n'y aurait que nous. Plus de vampire et plus de loup ! Juste elle et moi, seul à seul…

La rage passée, je respirai profondément pour retrouver mes esprits. Certes je devais passer la journée avec Tanya, mais je verrai Bella ce soir. Je devais faire croire à Carlisle que je me pliais à son bon-vouloir, ainsi j'aurais mes soirées de libres et personne ne viendrait me déranger.

J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant de rejoindre mes charmantes cousines, aller voir Alice. Ou plus tôt dans la chambre de celle-ci afin d'y dénicher quelques habits pour ma petite louve. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon coté.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, je parvins à entrer et à sortir – avec le vêtement souhaité –du dressing de ma sœur. Je partis en courant jusqu'à mon petit cottage. Le dépotoir de ma chambre me rappela à l'ordre, je ne pouvais pas accueillir Bella dans ces conditions. Je rangeai donc le plus rapidement possible la pièce en désordre, enlever les vêtements qui trainent, placer les livres dans la bibliothèque et autres petites choses très simple je devais l'avouer.

Avant de partir, je fis un petit check-up, posai –soigneusement plier –le T-shirt en coton et le short sur mon lit. J'hésitai à y ajouter un mot lui disant de m'attendre si je n'étais pas là mais la porte ouverte et les vêtements seraient sans doute suffisants. Je quittai donc mon entre pour rejoindre avec le sourire nos invités. En entendant le rire aigu de Tanya provenir du salon, j'ai songé que j'allais vraiment passé une merveilleuse journée.

**POV Bella**

Malgré les remontrances de Leah ce matin, je fus partie avant même que le soleil ai commencé à décliner. Je n'avais malheureusement pas pu prendre forme humaine avec l'arrivée surprise de Seth et Quill, car j'aurais alors eu à leur rendre des comptes. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'y tenais pas le moins du monde. Edward serait tout de même content de me voir, et l'important était là. De plus il ne m'avait pas paru enchanté à l'idée de me recevoir humaine chez lui.

Quand je parvins à sa petite maison, je remarquai que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. J'avançai tout de même, et me rendis compte que la porte était ouverte, j'y vis la une invitation. Je rentrai donc à l'intérieur pour y attendre Edward. Je gagnai la chambre, dont la propreté me surpris. Cette nouvelle marque d'attention me fit chaud au cœur, il avait rangé ses affaires afin que je ne sois pas importunée par le désordre. Bien que cela me fût égal, n'étant pas moi-même très ordonné, je trouvai cela mignon. En m'approchant du lit –soigneusement fait –je m'aperçu qu'il s'y trouvait des vêtements, féminin de surcroit. Je sautai de joie en les voyant. Ainsi il souhaitait que je sois humaine en sa compagnie. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain avec les habits dans la gueule. Je refermais rapidement la porte après m'être transformée.

« Imagine un peu qu'il arrive au moment où je me change » me dis-je sentant des rougeurs sur mes joues rien qu'à la pensée.

Une fois prête, dans mon petit short et mon T-shirt, je partis à la découverte des étagères de sa chambre. Je regardai avec intérêt la collection impressionnante de CD et de vinyle qui les peuplaient, ainsi que les nombreux livres dont la couverture de certains me semblait vraiment très ancienne. Je me rappelai alors l'âge qu'il devait avoir.

_Heureusement qu'il parait toujours aussi jeune_.

Cette remarque me fit rire quelques minutes. Parfois j'étais vraiment ridicule. Après tout les loups-garous aussi pouvaient rester jeunes pendant très longtemps. Il ne vieillissait que s'il cessait de se transformer, or ce ne serait jamais mon cas.

Je me suis retourné en entendant la porte grinçait. Edward m'a souri.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas farfouillé partout, a-t-il plaisanté.

Mais je crois bien, que l'air était si électrique que je ne suis pas parvenu à rire. Il était là, enfin.

**POV Edward**

Je n'ai pas pu résister. D'une vitesse inhumaine, je me suis retrouvé près d'elle en moins d'une seconde. Son cœur a soudain accéléré, comme pris de panique. C'était naturel, elle devait avoir peur de moi, pourtant elle souriait. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, je les embrassai avec fougue, l'enserrant étroitement dans mes bras tant le soulagement était intense. Elle était là. En me détachant d'elle, j'ai voulu lui souffler les trois petits mots qui me brulaient les lèvres, mais je n'ai pas réussi, pas encore. Quand le moment serait venu, je lui dirais.

Elle m'a entrainait sur mon lit, et nous nous sommes d'abord assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle, rougissait, et moi je l'admirais. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ce soir, je ne voulais pas entendre parler ni de loups, ni de vampire, juste de nous deux. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle : de sa couleur préféré aux livres que sa mère lui luisait quand elle était enfant.

Alors nous avons discuté. Nous avons ri aussi, beaucoup. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle s'est blottie contre moi et y est resté toute la soirée, puis toute la nuit. Par moment, je parsemai son cou blanc de baiser, ses joues, ses mains, ses lèvres rien ne m'échappait. Chaque fois, de nouvelles rougeurs coloraient son visage mais elle répondait avec tout autant de tendresse à mes baisers. Son cœur s'affolait alors, et je ne la lâchais que lorsqu'elle devait reprendre son souffle. Seulement après nous nous moquions de nous même et reprenions nos conversations. C'était la première vraie soirée que nous passions tous les deux, comme un couple.

Si j'avais eu quelques craintes elles s'étaient envolées depuis qu'elle était près de moi. J'aimais cette femme, j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle. J'aurais donné ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme pour elle si cela fut encore possible. Mais j'étais un vampire, et c'était là ma seule déception. Car mon seul souhait était de vivre simplement à ses cotés, comme je l'aurais fait à mon époque avant que toutes ses histoires de loups et de vampires entrent dans ma vie et la bouleversent. C'était il y a si longtemps…

**POV Bella**

Alors que nous commencions à épuiser les sujets de conversation, j'ai aperçu sur la table de chevet d'Edward, le livre dont je lui avais parlé à la bibliothèque. (Sept jours pour une éternité Marc Levy)

- Tu l'as acheté ? m'étonnai-je en tendant le bras pour attraper l'ouvrage.

Il a simplement hoché la tête.

- pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ton livre préféré et que je voulais le lire.

Je lui ai souri c'était adorable.

- Et qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Et bien il est intéressant, la fin m'a surprise.

- oui je l'adore ! Tu crois que tout est fini, tout est perdu et finalement tout s'arrange.

- C'est quand même un peu plus compliqué que ça la vie, non ?

- Alors je ne veux pas la voir, pas ce soir. Lis moi plutôt ton passage préféré, s'il te plaît mon amour.

Je rougis quand il me regarda surpris de mon audace. Mais il ouvrit le livre et se mit à lire. J'ai écouté sa voix mélodieuse encore une bonne partie de la nuit, et je me suis endormie. J'ai senti qu'Edward me plaçait sous les couvertures avec lui.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille juste avant que les ténèbres ne m'emportent.


	21. vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche

**Salut à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. A mon avis le prochain va être attendu avec impatience alors je vais tacher de me dépêcher. **

**Aelita48 : La vie est cruelle ! Heureusement pour tous les héros c'est une histoire !**

**Mariie : merci d'avoir aussi compris le point de vue de Carlisle, le pauvre après tout que peut-il faire d'autre ? Merci aussi pour tes reviews je les adore !**

**Nana10 : des cris ? Moi j'aurais dit des hurlements ! on a des loups avec nous !**

**LoOla : J'adore faire s'impatienter les gens, tu vas le découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Bobotte : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Et oui moi mon histoire se déroule plutôt en mois. C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire bien attention à la chronologie.**

**PS : a tous les anonyme qui ne sont pas inscrits, n'oubliez pas de signer sinon je ne peux pas vous répondre et c'est dommage !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 20 : Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche n'est pas sans risque

**POV Edward**

Quand je me suis éveillé, elle était déjà partie, sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Une légère déprime m'a cloué au lit une minute encore. Je me sentais si seul quand elle n'était pas là. Ma Bella… Isabella… Et puis j'ai ri.

J'étais idiot ! Bella allait revenir, et nous passerions une merveilleuse soirée tout comme la veille. Et ce serait comme cela, tous les soirs à présent. Elle viendrait humaine ou alors se changerait avec les vêtements que je lui apporterais de la maison. Oui, comme cela ce serait parfait.

J'ignorai combien de temps les Denalis comptaient rester mais leur présence n'était plus un problème pour moi, bien au contraire. Tous les membres de ma famille étaient occupés à les accueillir du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, ils ne me gênaient donc plus.

Je me levai sur ces nouvelles perspectives d'avenir et dans l'attente de regagner mon lit avec Bella le soir venu. Je n'ai eu que cette pensée en tête toute la semaine qui a suivie.

**POV Bella**

En me réveillant ce matin-là, j'avais rapidement quitté Edward et ce sans même le prévenir. Je savais qu'il n'apprécierait pas, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je devais me rendre au travail le plus vite possible, sans oublier que je devais repasser par la réserve pour me changer. Autant dire que j'étais déjà en retard.

Quand j'arrivai avec vingt minutes de retard à mon bureau, j'eu la désagréable surprise d'y trouver non pas uniquement Sylvie qui je suis presque sûre m'aurait couvertes, mais également mon directeur. Je n'avais plus aucune chance d'y échapper. Je tentai alors de me créer une excuse idéale.

- tiens, Mademoiselle Swan, on ne vous attendez plus !

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, j'ai eu un problème avec la voiture ce matin.

_Waw ! T'as sacrément du te creuser le cerveau pour trouver ça toute seule !_

Oui bon, je le reconnais, j'aurais pu trouver un meilleur alibi.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Que ça ne se reproduise plus ou sinon je vous remplace !

- Bien Monsieur !

Malheureusement j'ai eu quelques problèmes de ce coté, car tous les soirs je partais rejoindre Edward, et je n'ai jamais pensé cette semaine là, à y emmener un réveil, vous comprenez donc pourquoi après une semaine seulement mon employeur à décider, sans le moindre ménagement, de se passer de mes services.

Il n'a même pas eu l'audace de me prévenir ce sale type, c'est une jolie femme blonde qui s'est excusée au près de moi en m'annonçant toute guillerette qu'elle prenait mon poste le lundi matin suivant.

- Je suis désolée, a-t-elle murmuré d'une toute petite voix en comprenant la situation.

Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais été virée et je suis partie sans me retourner. Une fois dans ma voiture cependant, j'ai pleuré à chaudes larmes et j'ignorai pourquoi. Je crois que j'angoissais à l'idée de dire à Leah que j'avais perdu mon travail. Je ne voulais pas que tous les loups sachent. Déjà qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas alors si en plus ils me prenaient pour une incapable.

Dans un premier temps, je n'ai rien dit au sujet de ce renvoie, je préférai trouver un moyen d'occuper mes journée plutôt que de rester à tourner en rond à la réserve. Mais rapidement ma lettre de licenciement est arrivée par la poste, et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il a fallu que Leah l'ouvre en présence de Sam.

- Tu as été renvoyé ? s'était-il exclamé alors que je rentrais d'une ballade en voiture.

Comme je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, j'ai avoué.

- Oui.

- Et pour quel motif ?

- Je suis arrivée en retard, voilà tout !

- Parfait dans ce cas, tu n'as plus de raison de quitter la réserve, ça me fera toujours un souci de moins.

- Alors je ne peux plus sortir ? ai-je gémi.

-Sois heureuse que je ne te fasse pas surveiller, je fais confiance à Leah.

Un soupir de soulagement m'avait étreint le cœur, Leah était une amie, elle comprendrait.

Du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru. Mais l'amie dont je parlais, était fâchée contre moi et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

_Bien sur que tu sais, elle n'apprécie pas que tu lui ais menti !_

C'était vrai. J'avais menti à Leah et je continuai, m'attirant un peu plus ses foudres chaque jour. Car la seule chose qui n'avait pas changée, c'était mes soirées avec Edward. C'était mon moment préféré de la journée. Mais là encore les loups décidèrent d'intervenir.

Sam m'obligeait à présent à suivre chacune des petites « fêtes » qu'ils organisaient entre eux. Je crois qu'il espérait secrètement que je m'intègre davantage à la meute. Mais cela ne m'intéressait plus d'en faire partie, non ce que je voulais, c'était voir Edward. Lui, au moins, savait se montrer amusant et surprenant.

Alors ce soir, comme chaque fois que je devais me rendre à une de leurs petites soirées, j'ai pensé à Edward. J'ai songé qu'il devait m'attendre, seul dans notre nid, pendant plusieurs heures peut-être. Car, bien sûr, on me mettait toujours au courant quand il était trop tard pour que je prévienne Edward. Sam, qui devenu obsédé par mon renvoie ne cessait de me rappeler qu'à présent je devais être disponible à tout instant. Inutile de dire que je n'avais plus aucune vie privée.

Edward devait être contrarié même s'il ne s'est jamais fâché. Il disait simplement que je lui avais manqué. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, une certaine amertume me montait à la gorge quand je repensais à son comportement récent.

En effet la veille, quand il était revenu de sa virée shopping avec les Denalis, il m'avait offert une petite robe bleu-marine, très jolie. Il avait alors souhaité que je la mette mais j'avais refusé, tout simplement parce que je souhaitais rester louve. Je n'avais pas eu une très bonne journée et comme je me sentais bien sous cette forme, je ne voulais pas en changer. Seulement Edward avait été très énervé par mon refus, il s'était offusqué et avait insisté jusqu'à ce que vexée je m'enfui par la porte. J'avais alors compris qu'Edward ne voulais plus me voir comme un loup-garou, non ça devait le dégouter. Lilou ou fourrure sombre n'existait plus pour lui, il ne souhaitait voir que Bella, toujours et encore Isabella. Les Quileute avaient au moins raisons sur ce point, un vampire ne pouvait pas aimer une louve, il ne pouvait aimer qu'une partie d'elle. Je l'avais cru différent cependant, et je m'en voulais à présent de m'être trompée à ce point. J'avais donc décidé de ne plus y retourner, pas temps qu'il me voudrait humaine.

Très tard, quand je suis rentrai chez Leah, j'ai trouvé un petit mot qui m'était adressé sur la table.

_Téléphone. Message pour toi. Important ! Leah._

Etonnée, je me suis dirigée vers celui-ci. J'ai appuyé, hésitante, sur le petit bouton rouge. J'avais une vague idée de qui pouvait m'appeler à la réserve. Je ne me suis pas trompée.

_Bella, c'est Charlie. Je souhaite que tu me rappelle au plus tôt. Il y a eu du mouvement à Phénix, nous allons avoir besoin de toi. _

J'ai supprimé le message avec empressement, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle et j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. « Je lui téléphonerai demain » me suis-je dit.

Mais le lendemain, seule face au téléphone, j'ai renoncé. Après tout il m'avait jeté ici comme un sac poubelle aux premiers signes de métamorphose, sans me donner la moindre nouvelle pendant plus de quatre mois. Maintenant, il avait besoin de moi, certes, mais c'était trop tard je ne voulais plus partir.

**POV Edward **

Bella n'était pas revenue depuis trois jours à présent. Quel imbécile avais-je été d'insister pour qu'elle se transforme alors qu'elle souhaitait simplement rester louve une soirée. Je ne supportai pas l'idée qu'elle puisse m'en vouloir. Pourtant c'était le cas, évidemment.

J'étais si désespéré que j'étais sur le point d'aller à la réserve pour m'excuser, mais chaque fois je me dégonflais lorsque j'arrivais devant la frontière. Je prétendais aimer éperdument une femme, et je n'étais même pas assez courageux pour aller ramper jusque chez elle. Le vrai problème était que si je me faisais repérer, je n'aurais même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle. Ma Lilou. Je me suis rappelé, allongé dans mon lit, tous les moments d'incertitude à l'attendre le soir en jouant du piano, le désir de découvrir son visage comme si j'allais y trouver des pierres précieuses, notre premier échange, nos premiers contacts, la nuit où je l'avais emmenée au restaurant, son plaisir quand elle avait gouté le fondant, mon bonheur quand j'avais senti ses lèvres. Et notre premier baiser, dans l'ascenseur, restait le plus fort de tous. J'en avais encore des frissons.

A dire vrai, je crois que peu m'importait au fond, qu'elle soit louve ou humaine, tant qu'elle restait près de moi et que je pouvais contempler ses beaux yeux d'azur ou de chocolat pour le restant de mes jours.

A cet instant, j'en étais persuadé, à l'instant où Bella quitterait ce monde, je m'éteindrais avec elle. Puisqu'elle était la seule à faire rebattre mon cœur, quand le sien cesserait, le mien n'existerait plus.

**POV Bella**

Bien que retardée, la sentence devait arriver tôt ou tard, et mon grand-père a fini par rappeler de lui-même. J'ai décroché, un peu tremblante.

-Allo Grand-père ?

- Bonjour Bella. Tu ne m'as pas rappelé.

C'était une remarque qui ne faisait pas vraiment avancer, mais c'était vrai, je ne lui avais pas téléphoné.

- Pourquoi j'aurais dû ? ai-je demandé assez innocemment.

_Tu mens toujours aussi mal, dis moi !_

- Oui, je t'ai laissé un message il y a trois jours !

A son ton, j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il était fâché.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Je sais que tu as été renvoyé Bella !

_C'est pas vrai… c'est une nouvelle publique ma parole !_

- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais au courant que je travaillais, ai-je répliqué acide.

- Sam me l'a dit !

- Ce qui prouve que tu parle plus à moi qu'à Sam !

Il n'a rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Après tout j'avais raison.

- C'est vrai, et je suis désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à reconstituer la meute cette année. Mais à présent c'est fait, et ils ont besoin d'un alpha.

Pendant un instant, j'ai failli lui dire que je sautai dans le premier avions pour Phénix et que je serais bientôt là pour remplir mes fonctions. Mais aussitôt il a ajouté :

- j'ai conscience que tu as du avoir du mal à t'adapter à une meute, mais tu as peut-être rencontré quelqu'un…

_En effet, mais je crains que tu ne l'apprécieras pas _!

- quelqu'un qui soit digne de devenir chef !

- J'en étais sûr ! ai-je explosé, hors de moi. Tu ne me crois pas capable d'être chef ! Tu as trop la trouille que je fasse les mêmes erreurs que Grand-mère Swan ! Mais c'est pas en m'envoyant côtoyer des loups que je vais leur tomber dans les bras ! Il y a aussi des Vampires à Forks, qu'est que tu crois ?

- De quoi tu parles ? a-t-il bredouillé.

- Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé, des origines de la famille et tout le reste !

- Tu ne saisi pas l'importance de tout ceci, Bella.

- oh mais si je suis consciente d'être un véritable danger pour la race auquel j'appartiens !

Et j'ai raccroché. Je le détestai. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Edward m'aimait, et j'allais lui prouver !

Leah a choisi ce moment pour rentrer, et elle m'a observé une seconde, intriguée. Mais j'ai simplement remarqué qu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés.

- il pleut ?

- Ca se calme je crois. Le plus gros est passé !

J'ai hoché la tête, avant de me transformer et de quitter la maison. Leah m'a appelé mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle me disait, j'ai simplement déguerpi.

En effet, arrivée a mi-chemin, la pluie a cessé, mais mon pelage était encore tout humide quand je suis arrivée à la villa. J'ai observé avec attention les personnes qui s'y trouver, et j'ai perçu la présence des vampires qui venaient d'Alaska. « Ils venaient de loin » me suis-je dit, « ils ne sont pas près de repartir ». Je n'ai cependant décelé aucune trace d'Edward, j'en ai déduis qu'il devait être chez lui. Alors j'ai fais demi-tour.

Ou du moins, je suis partie en direction du petit cottage. Je sentais naître en moi une boule d'anxiété, qui grossissait à mesure que j'approchai. Je crois que c'était la peur du rejet. J'ai fini par pousser la porte délicatement du bout du museau. Je l'ai alors vu, allongé sur son lit, il ne bougeait pas. Mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas non plus, je sentis chez lui une sorte d'agitation. Je m'avançai tout doucement, à pas de loup, vers le lit. J'ai observé Edward encore un peu, mais comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, j'ai sauté sur le matelas et timidement je suis venue m'allongé contre lui.

Il n'a pas paru dégouté par mon pelage humide. Non, il a plongé, avec timidité, ses doigts dans les poils de mon cou. Sur son visage, je pouvais voir un sourire, presque de la sérénité. Il a respiré profondément, comme soulagé. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, alors j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse et j'ai fermé les yeux à mon tour.

- Je suis désolé, a-t-il murmuré. Je t'aime Lilou.

J'ai senti une énorme vague de soulagement enveloppée tout mon être, une vague d'abandon aussi. Edward m'aimait, moi tout entière. Je n'ai plus alors vu aucune résistance en moi. Je ne possédai plus aucune once d'instinct de survie. Je n'en avais pas besoin, il n'était plus mon ennemi.

Alors sans vraiment y réfléchir, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… je me suis transformée. Là au creux de ses bras, c'était juste un abandon de toute ma personne. La respiration d'Edward s'est accélérée et il m'a serré contre lui.


	22. Amour avec un grand A

_**Salut à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car il m'a causé du fil à retordre ! Pour le prochain chapitre, il est possible que je ne publie pas avant 2 semaines car je pars en vacances.**_

_**Ronnie32 : s'il te plait, encore un peu de patience on arrive au bout !**_

_**Liltitesisi : Merci j'espère que ça va continuer.**_

_**Bobotte : Je sais… je crois bien que c'est une qualité d'auteur ! ) **_

_**Aussidagitily : décidément tes reviews me feront toujours rire !**_

_**Amlie : Merci de suivre ma fan fiction. J'adore avoir de nouvelle adepte !**_

_**Guest : Si je réponds à toutes tes questions il n'y a plus d'histoire ! En revanche je serai ravie d'en apprendre plus sur ton scénario !**_

_**Lilinette 2008 : Merci à toi de prendre un peu de temps pour lire cette fan fiction.**_

_**Stephtvdiaries : voilà le prochain chapitre ! en espérant qu'il réponde à tes attentes !**_

_**Triskelle sparrow : Et ! c'était son lot de malheur !**_

_**Nana10 : Le temps d'une soirée alors ! **_

_**Aelita48 : Après un belle série de problèmes, y'a toujours de quoi se réconforter !**_

_**Pepool : C'est un peu sur cette intrigue que toute mon histoire est basée en même temps p **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

Chapitre 21 : Amour avec un grand A

**POV Edward**

J'ai senti le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids de la petite louve qui vint s'allonger tout contre moi. J'inspirai profondément son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué. Elle avait fini par revenir. Son pelage était humide, il avait du pleuvoir, mais cela ne me dérangeait guère tant qu'elle restait au prés de moi. Je sentais émaner d'elle une véritable tristesse, une douleur sourde que je partageais de ne pas l'avoir vue si longtemps. Je ne savais pas si j'étais responsable de cette émotion mais je m'évertuai tout de même à la rassurer. Timidement, je caressai les poils de son cou et murmurai :

- je suis désolé. Je t'aime Lilou.

J'avais conscience de ne pas pouvoir tout effacer avec ces simples mots mais c'était à ce jour les plus forts que je possédais.

Je lissais toujours son pelage de mes doigts quand j'ai soudain senti, au lieu des poils humides de la louve, la chaleur d'une peau douce et nue sous ma main. J'ai dégluti, glissant tendrement celle-ci le long de son dos. Ma respiration s'accélérait à mesure que je prenais conscience de la nudité de la femme que je tenais contre moi. La femme que j'aimais. Sans oser ouvrir les yeux, je l'ai serrée plus fermement dans mes bras, lui murmurant une nouvelle fois que je l'aimais. J'ai senti ses lèvres se poser, chaudes, sur les miennes. Dans tout mon corps, vieux pourtant d'un siècle, je ressentais pour la première fois un désir ardent monté. Répondant avec ferveur à son baiser, je me redressai pour l'amener d'avantage vers moi.

J'effleurai sa lèvre de ma langue, souhaitant approfondir notre baiser. Elle accepta volontiers, ses mains crochetant ma nuque, tirant sur mes cheveux. Au bout d'un échange passionné, je la détachai de moi, collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, j'osai enfin poser le regard sur elle. Bella était magnifique… Je cherchai dans ses yeux une permission, la même je suppose que je lui demandais à chaque fois mais à cet instant plus qu'à un autre je ne pouvais m'en passer. Un ravissant sourire est alors apparu sur son visage, s'accompagnant toujours de ses vilaines rougeurs que j'aimais tant. Je les ai caressées de mes pouces avant de recouvrir son corps, l'attirant sous les draps avec moi. Elle m'a débarrassé de ma chemise alors que mes lèvres couvraient de baiser la peau de ses épaules et de son cou. Je découvrais, avec douceur, les courbes de son corps de femme. Malgré qu'elle soit un loup, Bella restait humaine à cet instant, sa peau était chaude et le sang coulait dans ses veines. Je tremblais à l'idée d'être rattrapé par mes instincts de tueur, ne m'étant avant elle jamais laissé enivrer de cette façon par une femme.

Puis la terreur qui me raisonnait est partie, chassée par le désir et le plaisir. J'ai pris possession de son corps, vénérant chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était accordé. J'y laissai courir mes lèvres et ma bouche, souriant en entendant ses soupirs de bien-être. Bella était à moi à présent, pour toujours.

**POV Bella**

Cette nuit là, j'ai vu s'écoulé les heures comme dans un rêve. Du moment où je me suis abandonné à lui et à ses caresse en me transformant jusqu'à ce que nos corps reposent, alanguis par la tendresse de notre étreinte. Nous avions fait l'amour, et le temps de ce songe, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à lui et moi. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à me dire, je ne voulais pas croire que quoi que ce soit pourrait nous séparer. Non, rien au monde ne pouvait être plus beau à mes yeux que lui, Leah pouvait me dire tant qu'elle voulait que Sam s'était imprégné, il avait tout simplement choisi Emilie.

**POV Edward**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux au petit matin, elle dormait toujours. Ses lourds cheveux bruns me cachaient son beau visage, reposant encore contre mon torse. Je sentais, collé à moi, son corps nu et amolli par nos ébats de la veille. J'inspirai profondément sa senteur et l'air chargée des plaisirs de la nuit, mes mains jouant délicatement avec ses mèches de cheveux.

Le soleil inondait sa peau laiteuse, dorant celle-ci comme on recouvrait un bijou d'or. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir de l'embrasser, ma petite louve devait se reposer.

**POV Bella**

Je battis des paupières, m'habituant doucement à la lumière ambiante. J'étais nu dans un grand lit, le lit d'Edward. _Edward._ Je rougissais soudainement quand des images de la veille me revinrent, notamment celle de ma transformation.

_C'est sur que dans le genre subtil _!

Je m'assis dans le lit, cachant mon visage de mes mains. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher de sourire, et je finis même par éclater de rire sans raison particulière, juste parce que j'étais heureuse. Je devais avoir l'air d'une enfant le jour de noël, bien qu'Edward puisse difficilement être comparé au Père-Noël, leur seul point commun : personne n'y croyait à moins de les avoir vu de ses propres yeux !

J'ai regardé autour de moi, puis j'ai entendu la douche coulait, mes sens s'éveillaient peu à peu et je rougis à nouveau en songeant qu'Edward s'y trouvait. Il avait du percevoir de l'agitation car le bruit de l'eau a cessé, et rapidement je l'ai vu sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette entourant sa taille. Il s'est approché de moi, souriant, et je me suis couverte des draps blancs.

- Enfin réveillée, a-t-il susurré de sa voix de velours en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je souriais aux anges, le regardant secouer sa tignasse dorée. Comme je m'approchai pour l'embrasser, il a glissé sa main dans mon cou et m'a gratifié d'un long et langoureux baiser. Je soupirais d'aise et fermais les yeux un instant, sentant le soleil réchauffait ma peau.

_Le soleil ?_

- Quelle heure est-il ? ai-je demandé abruptement.

- Aux alentours de dix heures je crois, m'a-t-il répondu surpris.

- Il faut que je parte !

- Déjà ? Restes encore un peu, m'a-t-il supplié.

Je l'ai regardé attendrie mais je devais lui dire non.

- Désolé.

Devant sa mine boudeuse, j'ai ajouté :

- Hey ! Il n'y a pas que des avantages à avoir louve comme petite amie !

Il m'a souri et après un dernier baiser, je me suis sauvée. Et pour une fois, je n'ai rien déchiré !

En courant à travers la forêt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de japper et de hurler ma joie. Je voulais crier mon bonheur au monde entier.

**POV Leah**

- Bella ? …Bella ?

Je passais la tête dans sa chambre, m'apprêtant à la prier de se lever mais… Personne. La chambre était vide, le lit était fait : Elle n'était pas rentrée cette nuit. Je me demandai où elle pouvait passer toutes ses soirées comme ça, un amoureux sans nul doute. Ca me rendait dingue qu'elle refuse de m'en parler. J'étais son amie, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà vendu la mèche à Sam, à part pour sa perte d'emplois mais c'était un accident. Si elle me l'avait dit, j'aurais tenu ma langue.

Je songeai que de toute manière, je n'aurais pas de quoi la blâmer. Après tout n'étais-je pas moi-même encore amoureuse de mon alpha, on peut difficilement trouver pire que d'être amoureuse d'un homme déjà imprégné d'un membre de votre famille non ?

En même temps Bella était peut-être imprégné. Mais si tel était le cas, elle devait savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, les loups respectaient cette règle plus que tout. Elle avait surement peur de son grand-père, j'avais entendu dire qu'elle devait obligatoirement s'imprégner d'un loup pour qu'il devienne alpha, car Bella ne pouvait pas le devenir elle-même. Une histoire de famille compliquée, en somme.

Ou alors, Bella n'était pas imprégnée du tout. Et dans ce cas, il valait surement mieux qu'elle abandonne au plus tôt cette histoire sans importance. Mais j'avais beau lui avoir raconté mon amour pour Sam et l'imprégnation de ce dernier pour Emilie, Bella s'était contentée d'en déduire que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. En clair, je ne pense pas qu'elle y croyait réellement, pourtant dans la meute on pouvait observer plusieurs cas, Sam et Emilie n'étaient pas les seuls, mais ça ne la convainquait pas.

Je sursautai quand la sonnette retentit, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais laissé distraire par mes pensées. Je me précipitai dans l'entrée, et ouvris la porte.

- Bonjour Leah, je voudrais parler à Bella, m'expliqua poliment Sam.

Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça ? Bella n'est pas ici, elle a passé la nuit dehors ! Avant même avoir pu m'en rendre compte, j'avais gaffé. Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant le regard de Sam se durcir. Il était en colère.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ignore… Elle ne m'a rien dit…

Et je comprenais pourquoi à présent. Qui aurait envi d'étaler sa vie privée dans la tête d'une vingtaine de loups ? Bella savait que je ne pourrais pas garder son secret même si je le souhaitai plus que tout. Dans une meute, tout finissait toujours par se savoir.

- Je veux que tu me préviennes quand elle reviendra. Et surtout, elle ne doit plus sortir de la réserve !

Sentant ma rébellion grimpait en flèche, Sam s'est empressé d'ajouter :

- C'est un ordre !

J'ai vu toutes mes ripostes fondre comme neige au soleil, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais beau avoir envi de gronder, mon alpha se tenait là, devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Et je devais lui obéir.

J'empêcherai Bella de repartir, elle ne reverrait plus son amant avant un certain temps.

- Oui, me suis-je contentée de répondre les yeux baissés.

Il est parti et j'ai refermé la porte en soupirant.

Il faudrait bien que cette mystérieuse romance éclate au grand jour, ou alors Bella allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.


	23. En Prison!

_**Salut à tous ! Je suis en vacances mais j'ai eu une petite pensée pour vous alors je publie ce chapitre. **_

_**Aelita48 : si seulement c'était si simple**_

_**Ronnie32 : c'est vrai, mais dans un certain sens, est-ce que Leah comprendrait la vérité ?**_

_**Nana10 : Et oui plus que quelques chapitres !**_

_**Stephtvdiaries : Chaque personnage à son rôle, aimé ou non !**_

_**Personne14 : je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as aimé ce livre ! j'en ai un autre à te conseiller : « la fille de papier » de MUSSO il est vraiment chouette !**_

_**Aussidagility : Pas tarée mais originale, ce que j'aime ! Et Edward n'est pas un sauvage alors inutile de tout cassé ! )**_

_**Bon lecture à tous ! Nouveau chapitre au retour de vacances dans une semaine ! bisous à tous !**_

Chapitre 22 : En prison !

- C'est une blague j'espère ? me suis-je écriée alors que Leah refermait la porte derrière elle, à clef qui plus est.

« Je suis désolé Bella… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle me dit avant de partir travailler ce matin. Elle m'enfermait à l'intérieur de sa stupide baraque sous les ordres de Sam, et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à me dire c'est : Je suis désolé.

On se fichait vraiment de moi. Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais coincée avec les loups, et ma seule perspective de fuite avait été le départ de Leah pour le travail. Mais là encore, ces vautours de loup-garou m'avaient prise de court. Je rageai.

Tournant en rond dans ma chambre, je regardai par la fenêtre quand une idée me vient. Je l'ouvrai et me penchai. C'était haut, mais pas temps que ça, n'étais-je pas une louve ? N'avais-je pas une force supérieure à celle d'une simple humaine ?

J'inspirai et enjambai le bord de la fenêtre. Je dégluti doucement.

_Allez fermes les yeux et on y va !_

Sans réfléchir je me jetai dans le vide et atterris durement sur le sol.

_Ouch !_

Comme je n'avais pas le temps de me plaindre, je suis repartie en courant. Je devais gagner la frontière, je voulais aller voir Edward. Comme il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir après notre nuit passée ensemble, une si merveilleuse nuit.

Je voyais les bords de la « forêt interdite », quand des loups m'encadrèrent, aboyant contre moi. Ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qu'ils me racontaient, je tentai de les semer, en vain.

« Bella, arrêtes-toi ! » gronda Sam.

Je soupirai et ralenti doucement, mes pattes frôlaient la frontière quand il se planta devant moi, les crocs sortis. Dire que j'avais failli réussir.

« Fait demi-tour ! Je t'interdis de sortir ! »

Tout mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines, s'il croyait m'impressionner en utilisant son ton d'alpha, il se trompait. Il répéta sa phrase plus fermement, et je sentis les loups se tapirent derrière moi, couinant comme des chiots.

Je me transformai, déchirant mes vêtements. Malgré ma petite taille, je me campai sur mes pattes et grondai. Il n'avait aucun droit de me donner d'ordre, je n'étais pas sa suppléante, j'étais moi-même alpha de sang.

« Laisses-moi passer ! »

« Et ou veux-tu aller ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te rendre des comptes ! »

Ni une, ni deux, je fus étroitement serrée entre deux loups et je dus repartir avec eux. Je grognai durant tout le trajet, mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Je rageai en voyant que j'avais l'air d'un louveteau à doté d'eux. Je maudissais les gènes de ma famille qui m'avait faite si frêle.

Je fus à nouveau cloitrée chez Leah, et à son retour, elle avait naturellement été mise au courant de mon escapade.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me faire engueuler toi ?

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je assise sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Je devais avoir l'air le plus maussade qu'elle ait jamais vu car elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'approcha de moi.

- Bella, Où voulais-tu aller ?

- Si je te le disais, tu me traiterais de folle et irais le répétai à Sam !

- Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, et puis si tu m'avais dit la veille au soir que tu sortais, j'aurais pu me préparer !

- C'était une urgence ! me justifiai-je.

- Ecoute, je pourrais peut-être t'aider non ? Parles moi, et j'irai convaincre les loups que ça en vaut la peine.

- Leah, c'est une cause perdue même au près de toi.

- Mais on s'en fiche, tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu es imprégnée et tout s'arrangea !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de radoter avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne croyais pas à ces histoires d'imprégnation, tu t'ais fait jeter et c'est vraiment triste. Sam est un gougea qui s'est servi d'une vieille légende.

- Et comment tu expliques que Quill soit éperdument amoureux d'une gamine de 3ans ? m'interrogea-t-elle froidement.

Je l'avais blessée.

- Quill est amoureux ?

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il ne te collait plus depuis deux mois ? Il s'est imprégné !

Je soufflai.

- Elle a trois ans !

- Et ça ne choque personne ? Il est peut-être pédophile !

- BELLA ! s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

- Oh c'est bon, je rigolais ! Quill a toujours était un peu étrange de toute façon.

Elle soupira, et voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à me convaincre, me laissa seule.

La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur. Cette histoire d'imprégnation remettait en cause tout mon amour pour Edward, car en tant que louve il était impossible que je m'imprègne d'un vampire. Bien que lui et moi ayons quelques similitudes, elles étaient dues au hasard du moins c'est ce que j'avais toujours cru. A force de me triturer les méninges, j'attrapai mal à la tête et tout cela ne m'avançait à rien de bien intéressant.

Quelques jours plus tard, je mangeai des brioches aux chocolats dans la petite maison de Sam et Emilie.

- Ma puce, tu fais beaucoup de peine à la meute en t'enfuyant comme cela.

Je baissai les yeux je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cette angle.

- Tu ne nous aimes pas ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne suis tout simplement pas à ma place ici, bredouillai-je.

Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'était pas la pâtisserie de cette charmante femme qui m'attirait dans le coin, on m'avait juste changée de geôlier à la suite d'une seconde tentative de fuite.

_La prochaine fois on sort la cagoule ! _

Je riais jaune. Mon entêtement agaçait Sam et bien que je pouvais le comprendre, moi c'était cette endroit qui m'agaçait, j'étais prisonnière !

- Tu dramatise, ma chérie, je t'assure.

_Elle aussi elle est télépathe ?_

Mais non, elle réagissait seulement à ma phrase précédente. J'avais observé l'amour qu'elle et Sam se portaient et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient beaux, liés très fortement l'un à l'autre, mais pouvait-on réellement parler d'imprégnation ? Et puis, il l'avait tout de même dévisagée sous le coup de la colère. A sa place, je me serais surement sauvée, mais elle restait prés de lui, sans craindre le moindre emportement. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer.

Je me demandais si je pourrais pardonner à Edward de cette façon s'il me faisait du mal. Je l'ignorais, mais je n'avais pas peur de lui, c'était déjà ça.

Je décidai d'aborder un sujet embarrassant.

- Emilie ?

- Oui.

- Je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle posa ses ustensiles de cuisine et vint s'assoir en face de moi.

- On dit que Sam est imprégné de vous, c'est ce que vous ressentez ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'y avait probablement jamais songeai.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas coupable par rapport à Leah ?

Ce fut son tour de baisser les yeux. Elle murmura, gênée :

- Naturellement au début… Mais tu sais avec le temps, et puis je n'avais pas le choix Sam était imprégné de moi, pas de Leah.

- On a toujours le choix, vous n'étiez pas imprégné de lui vous, si ?

- Et bien non, pas vraiment, je ne suis pas une louve comme toi. Mais je suis liée à Sam par un lien magique très fort. C'est un peu la même chose que des âmes sœur en fait, c'est réciproque !

- A coup sûr ? Et la petite que Quill aime ?

- Ca viendra plus tard, m'assura-t-elle.

Elle y croyait si fort que j'ai commencé à douter. Et si j'étais imprégné d'Edward, pourrait-il l'être de moi ? Et si je ne l'étais pas ?

- Et si on ne rencontre pas la personne dont on est imprégné, alors on doit rester seule toute sa vie, c'est vrai c'est idiot non ?

Ma voix tremblait et elle le sentit, car elle posa une main réconfortante sur la mienne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant, tu as le temps !

Je tentai de lui sourire et me calmai. Emilie avait raison, je pouvais bien aimer Edward après tout.

**POV Edward**

Il était minuit passé et je tournai en rond dans ma chambre. On était jeudi, cela faisait six jours que Bella et moi avions fait l'amour et depuis je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je commençai sincèrement à regretter. Mais enfin c'était bien elle qui s'était transformée sous mes yeux, elle ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir pour cela. Et puis, elle avait l'air si heureuse samedi matin en me quittant.

_Reste calme. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es inquiet à cause de Bella, tu n'es pas sensé l'avoir revue depuis un mois !_

J'essayai de me convaincre que je la verrai demain de toute façon, et elle allait me devoir de sérieuses explications pour m'avoir fait endurer un tel supplice. Je restai toute la nuit en éveil, essayant de repérer le moindre bruit qui m'indiquerait sa présence. Mais elle ne vient pas et je dus attendre un jour supplémentaire.

Je regardai effondré les loups en face de moi et parmi lesquels ne figurait pas Bella. Le monde était-il si injuste ? Je soupirai en tentant d'entendre quoi que se soit au sujet de ma petite louve mais aucun d'eux n'avait de pensées pour elle. Je jetai un coup œil désespéré à ma sœur, qui connaissant mon attachement à Bella, essaya d'ouvrir le débat.

- La petite louve n'est pas là ? demanda Alice à Leah.

Celle-ci grogna, et j'eu une image très net de la dispute qu'elles avaient eu toute les deux au sujet de Sam.

- Quelle louve Alice ? demanda celui-ci.

- Bella ! Où est Bella ? m'interposai-je brutalement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Elle n'a pas voulu venir.

« Sam ! je t'en pris, laisse-moi venir ! je serai sage je le jure, juste cette fois ! suppliait Bella alors que les loups se dirigeaient vers la forêt.

- Non ! Reste avec Emilie ! »

Je vis l'épouse de Sam tentait de réconforter Bella, tout en la maintenant près d'elle. Je crois qu'elle s'excusait de la retenir de force.

_Menteur !_

- Pourquoi empêches-tu Bella de venir aux réunions ? Quels droits as-tu sur elle ?

- les droits que son grand-père m'a légués, je suis son alpha ! Et tu n'a pas à te mêler des affaires de la meute Edward.

« Edward, Sam a raison, arrête s'il te plaît ! » m'ordonna Carlisle.

Je détournai le regard, fou de rage. Mais j'étais également soulagé, c'était Sam qui interdisait à Bella de me rejoindre. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Mon soulagement fut cependant de courte durée, car mon échange avec Sam avait ravivé les souvenirs de Leah. J'écoutai, attentif, son monologue.

Elle pensait que toute cette histoire était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait du pouvoir tenir sa langue au près de Sam. Car c'était à cause de son renvoi qu'il pouvait à nouveau la consigné à la réserve.

_Bella a été renvoyé ?_

Pourquoi Bella ne m'avait-elle pas parlé de cela ? Je pensai qu'elle se confiait à moi.

Mais Leah en voulait également à Bella de ne pas la mettre au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse et elle voulait l'aider. Mais celle-ci n'entendait rien lorsqu'elle lui parlait d'imprégnation, elle disait sans cesse que c'était de vieilles légendes.

Je restai songeur face à ses révélations, si Bella n'y croyait pas c'est qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vécue. Cela voulait aussi dire que je n'étais pas l'homme qui partagerait son éternité. Une pierre me tomba sur le cœur, les minces espoirs que j'avais nourris se volatilisèrent. Je savais que l'imprégnation existait, je l'avais ressenti au travers de Sam, et si Bella refusait de le croire, c'est qu'elle avait peur de s'avouer que notre histoire allait forcément prendre fin.

La dernière chose que Leah m'appris, c'est la volonté du grand-père de Bella de ramener sa petite fille à Phénix. Bella et lui s'étaient disputés récemment, inquiétant sérieusement son grand-père au sujet de ses relations avec les vampires du coin.

_Il n'a peut-être pas tord de s'inquiéter, _songeai-je.

Enfin, je n'étais pas vraiment dangereux pour Bella.

Après Leah, ce fut moi qui entamais un long monologue intérieur traitant pour thème principal l'amour que Bella me portait. J'étais si profondément épris d'elle que je n'avais jamais imaginé un seul instant rencontrer un obstacle à mon amour. Mais si Bella s'imprégnait, alors je n'existerais même plus pour elle.

Je ne vis pas s'égrainer les heures, je ne me rendis pas compte que nous rentrions chez nous. Je restai simplement assis sur le canapé de la villa, mes yeux plongeaient dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Dans cet espace infini qui n'apporte aucun réconfort au cœur mais qui permet d'oublier un instant sa souffrance.

Je suis resté là, isolé de mon environnement, de longues minutes. Et j'ai recommencé tous les soirs de la semaine qui a suivi. Bella ne revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Un soir, alors que je scrutai la pénombre sans espoir, une idée a germé dans mon esprit. Elle était prisonnière de la réserve, elle devait se languir de sortir, peut-être de me voir. J'ai regardé fixement l'horizon. Moi j'étais libre, je pouvais sortir sans le dire à personne, partir pour plusieurs jours sans avoir à rendre des comptes, je pouvais bien m'éclipser une nuit.

J'ai quitté la demeure et je me suis enfoncé dans les sous bois, jusqu'à atteindre ce qui était une fois par mois notre lieu de ralliement.

Face à cet indestructible mur de haine, j'hésitai encore un instant. J'avais une vague idée de comment j'allais arriver jusqu'à elle, en revanche je savais très précisément ce que je risquais. Mais j'avais besoin de revoir Bella, c'était devenu un besoin vital comme le sang que je buvais. Je voulais la serrer contre moi, sentir battre son cœur dans ma poitrine, inspirée l'oxygène dont elle avait tant besoin pour vivre.

Inspirant profondément l'air qui m'était inutile, je passai une jambe puis l'autre dans une indécision totale. Et après un dernier regard derrière moi, je courrais aussi vite que possible à travers le territoire des Quileute. Cette fois, j'étais dans la tanière des loups.


	24. En territoire ennemi

_**Salut à tous ! Je sais que je vous ai fait patienter, mais croyez-moi ce chapitre en vaut la peine et c'est le plus long que j'ai écris depuis le début de cette fiction.**_

_**Nana10 : un peu d'optimisme voyons !**_

_**Triskelle sparrow : on dirait que tu trouvais Edward un peu trop passif, tu vas être servie !**_

_**Aussidigitaly : désolé mais je n'ai pas trouvé la fanfiction de ton amie.**_

_**Chattoncharmant : Si tu es déjà arrivé jusque là, je te remercie d'avoir commencé ma fanfiction.**_

_**Diabolo78 : oui très mouvementé ! Et très complet aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire.**_

_**Ronnie32 : Pas amusant ?! les escapades de Bella tentant d'échapper aux loups ne t'ont pas plus ?! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à m'envoyer des messagse.**_

Chapitre 23 : En territoire ennemi

**POV Edward**

Dans ma précipitation, je m'étais jeté en travers du territoire Quileute, courant à rythme effréné, droit devant moi. L'angoisse qui me talonnait, me força à avancer pendant encore de longues minutes. Au premier bosquet susceptible de me cacher, je m'arrêtai. J'avais cessé de respirer en chemin tant l'odeur pestilentielle des loups m'était devenue insupportable. J'avais conscience que courir comme un fou ne me mènerait nulle part, mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un. Je scrutai la pénombre sans rien y déceler, aucune pensée ne venait troubler les miennes, ce qui me soulagea. Il n'y avait personne à plusieurs kilomètres.

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter plus longtemps, je devais faire attention de toucher le moins de choses possible car les loups remarqueraient mes effluves.

_Pause._

Il fallait à tout prix que je me concentre. J'inspirais profondément, ignorant la brulure de ma gorge et tentai de repérer le parfum de Bella. Malheureusement, avec cette puanteur mon odorat ne m'aida pas.

_Bien. Essayer de ce souvenir du trajet des loups._

Je regardai autour de moi, il fallait que j'atteigne une butte et que je prenne à droite si je voulais arriver jusque chez Leah. En espérant que Bella y soit toujours, car si elle résidait chez Sam et Emilie comme je le craignais, mon escapade allait mal se terminer pour moi.

Je suivis mon instinct, contant sur ma bonne étoile pour ne croiser aucun loup et pour me ramener jusqu'à l'amour de ma vie. Autant dire que dans mon aventure, je laissais beaucoup trop de place au hasard.

Je parvins enfin aux abords de quelques masures, mais le silence qui y régnait, m'inquiéta.

_Peut-être que c'est ton radars qui déconne._

« Ce ne serait vraiment pas le bon moment » songeai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas rester à découvert de cette façon, il fallait que je prenne une décision. Je commençai à avancer vers le village, quand un grondement rauque s'éleva. Je dégluti, tremblant. Un loup se tenait dans mon dos.

**POV Bella**

J'étais assise sur un rondin de bois, depuis une heure déjà. Le jour avait lentement fait place à la nuit et la plage n'était plus éclairée à présent que par un grand feu de bois. Autour les loups et les anciens s'étaient réunis pour raconter de vieilles histoires. Mais pour l'instant, cette petite fête ressemblait d'avantage à une débandade de viande grillait et de bière qu'à une soirée officielle. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser que mon ennui avait atteint ses sommets.

Je soupirais doucement, quand je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Je fus un instant pris de vertige. J'étais perdu, impossible de me repérer, j'avais peur. Je savais que ce que je faisais aller me coûter chère, mais j'y étais résolue, j'avançai en territoire inconnu.

Je me réveillai brutalement lorsqu'une buche craqua dans le feu. Je regardai autour de moi, secouée. Heureusement personne n'avait remarqué ma légère absence, personne ne faisait attention à moi de toute façon. A présent je ne rêvais plus, mais l'angoisse persistait dans mon ventre avec une idée de déjà vue. Je frissonnai.

Leah choisit ce moment précis pour faire irruption dans mon champ de vision.

- Tout va bien ?

- En fait j'ai un peu froid, j'aimerais aller chercher un pull, mentis-je étonnamment bien.

- Ah bien sûre, je t'accompagne ! s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est bon Leah… je sais me débrouiller.

- Mais Sam…

- Même toi tu ne me fais plus confiance ?! la coupai-je.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et je la vis hésiter une seconde avant de me sourire.

- Vas-y. Mais dépêche-toi !

Je la serrai dans mes bras avec un grand sourire, ce qui la surprit.

- Et bien, tu avais vraiment besoin d'un moment de solitude toi ! rit-elle.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement et pris la direction de la maison. Sur le chemin, une odeur étrangère m'arrêta. Je me transformai, la fourrure hérissée. Je courus, suivant la piste de l'intrus, qui me conduit à mon plus grand étonnement à la lisière de chez Leah.

Je scrutai la pénombre et y reconnu une silhouette. Je me plantai derrière l'homme en grognant. Les mains en l'air comme pour me montrer qu'il ne portait pas d'arme, le vampire se tourna lentement jusqu'à me faire face, et un même soulagement nous étreint le cœur.

- Lilou, murmura-t-il, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

« Edward ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

- J'avais besoin de te voir, et comme tu n'es pas venu à la réunion !

« Viens ! » lui ordonnai-je. « Tu ne peux pas rester là ! »

Je l'emmenai dans le chalet où je vivais avec Leah, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il me suivait, sur ses gardes.

_Il est vraiment fou pour être venu jusqu'ici !_

- Fou amoureux ! précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lâchai un grondement, ça ne m'amusait pas. Même si je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu qu'Edward s'en aille, je savais que notre mésaventure allait me rapporter de gros ennuis.

Je le fis monter directement dans ma chambre. Après m'être transformée et habillée, période durant laquelle Edward ne me quitta pas des yeux ce qui me fit rougir, je tentai de négocier un départ imminent. Mais Edward restait mué, me tendant ses bras grands ouverts, je ne résistai pas longtemps avant de m'y blottir.

- Tu es fou ! S'il te surprenne ici, ils…

Ma gorge se noua à cette pensée.

- Ils seront que je suis venu de toute façon, alors faisons en sorte que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien.

Son doux ténor me fit l'effet d'une douche chaude et réconfortante. Je respirais à nouveau normalement, aucune enclume ne pesant sur mon cœur. Après un moment de silence, j'ai relevé la tête.

- Je t'aime aussi, ai-je soufflé.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui dire depuis la dernière fois. Il m'a souri, avant de m'embrasser.

**POV Edward**

Je savais pourtant que cet amour ne pouvait pas durer, mais à cet instant, j'avais terriblement besoin d'y croire, de croire qu'elle serait mienne pour toujours. Alors embrassant chaque parcelle de cette peau qu'elle m'offrait encore à ce jour, je lui ai murmuré à mon tour :

- je t'aime aussi Bella.

Et nous avons refait l'amour, avec autant d'amour et de tendresse que la première fois.

La tête de Bella reposait contre mon torse. Elle somnolait, les yeux à demi-clos. Moi j'en étais incapable, ayant trop peur d'entendre les loups revenir. Alors me dégageant prudemment, je sortis du lit pour me revêtir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai contre moi. Sa main rencontra l'étoffe rugueuse de mon jean et elle sembla comprendre.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, marmonna-t-elle.

Je ris.

Je me concentrai sur la respiration profonde de Bella, et doucement me laisser bercer et envahir par la chaleur de son corps.

**POV Leah**

Bella ne revenait pas. Je lui avais dit pourtant de se dépêcher mais j'avais finis par oublier et maintenant les anciens allaient raconter les légendes et elle n'était pas là. J'entendais déjà les grondements de Sam à mes oreilles. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

Et si elle avait franchi la frontière. Et si elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, alors qu'elle venait de me demander d'avoir confiance en elle.

Je me décidai à partir à sa recherche, avant qu'on ne remarque son absence. Je me hâtai, avançant le plus vite possible. Je longeai la frontière juste pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Mais je décelai une autre odeur que celle de Bella, un effluve nauséabond.

- Un vampire ! crachai-je.

Je suivis sa piste oubliant totalement Bella, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur se détache de la lisière des arbres pour s'enfoncer à l'intérieur même du territoire et se rapproche des habitations. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait bien faire sur notre territoire ? Et s'il avait rencontré Bella ? Et s'ils s'étaient battus et qu'elle était blessée ou pire…

Je me précipitai vers les villages, il fallait que je retrouve Bella.

_Ah ! Cette sale sangsue a du être follement déçue en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne pour satisfaire son appétit de tueur !_

Je ne savais pas trop qu'est-ce que je ferais si je me retrouvai nez à nez avec ce buveur de sang, mais sur le moment je n'ai pas pensé à prévenir la meute.

Quand j'y parvins à bout de souffle, j'eu la surprise de sentir la puanteur du monstre près de chez moi. Prise de panique, j'ouvrai la porte et me précipitai dans les escaliers puis dans la chambre de Bella.

**POV Bella**

Edward était sur le point de me quitter. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, sinon les loups finiraient par se poser des questions et je devais retourner le plus vite possible à la soirée. Comme Leah devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir. J'enfilai rapidement un peignoir et rattrapai mon adonis.

- Que fais-tu ? lui demandai-je surprise de le voir ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Je sors, répondit-il amusé. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Enfin c'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas passer par la fenêtre, tu vas te faire mal ! Eh ne me regarde pas comme ça, je peux te le dire j'ai essayé, ça paraît moins haut que ça ne l'est en réalité !

- Tu as sauté par la fenêtre ?!

Cette fois il riait franchement.

- Et bien oui ! J'essayai de me sauver.

- Je vois que la tentative a été un franc succès, se moqua-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me ferais pas mal. Tu oublies trop souvent que je suis un vampire !

_Oh non, je n'oublis pas, crois-moi !_

Il caressa ma joue, étonné d'un abattement si soudain.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas si grave, je t'aime quand même.

Je lui souris et attrapai le col de sa chemise pour l'amener à moi. Il m'embrassait du bout des lèvres, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

**POV Edward**

Je tournai la tête surpris, et me figeai de terreur. Leah était dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait le souffle court et elle transpirait. Ses yeux, agités par la peur, alternaient entre moi et le lit défait. Je sentis le doute l'étranglé une seconde, mais sa frayeur était telle qu'à l'instant où je voulus esquisser un geste pour lui parler, elle se transforma et se mit à hurler. Un hurlement qui avait pour but de prévenir les loups, je n'en avais pas le moindre doute.

Bella a tenté d'intervenir, la panique défigurait ses traits.

- Leah non arrête ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je t'en supplie Leah arrête !

Les pupilles dilataient et les crocs sortis, elle a fini par s'arrêter. Mais elle grondait à présent, je regardai la fenêtre du coin de l'œil, hésitant à m'enfuir, mais les larmes qui inondaient les joues de Bella me maintenaient sur place.

J'étais sur que Leah ne s'était jamais battue contre un vampire, et j'aurais pu si aisément la battre. Mais Bella se tenait près de moi, et je ne voulais pas risquer un affrontement.

Quelques secondes, peut-être deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Leah et je n'entendais toujours aucun loup. Je ne savais pas à quelle distance ils se trouvaient mais il fallait que je parte dans les plus bref délais.

- Leah, écoute moi je t'en pris ! Je l'aime…

Leah ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle voyait nos mains jointes et les larmes de Bella la faisaient douter d'avantage. Enfin elle posa son regard sur moi.

- Leah, je dois partir…

« Trop tard ! Ils arrivent »

Je vis le remord dans son regard. Et je su à cet instant que je pouvais partir sans difficulté. Je me retournai vers Bella.

- Mon amour, fais attention à toi !

Je soudai durement nos lèvres pour une dernière étreinte.

« Ils ne lui feront rien ! Pars ! »

Je regardai une dernière fois Leah puis Bella et sautai par la fenêtre.

Au loin, les loups se rapprochaient, ils avaient repérer ma trace. Je courus le plus vite possible en sens inverse. Je ne devais pas les mener jusqu'à chez moi. Ils savaient qu'un vampire était venu ici, mais ils ne pouvaient pas m'identifier à l'odeur. Personne ne devait me reconnaitre, ma vie en dépendait. Je devais atteindre Seattle, c'était la ville la plus proche à ma connaissance.

**POV Leah**

J'entendis aux pensées des loups qu'ils étaient bientôt là. Brutalement je réalisai que la situation allait mettre Bella dans de sales draps. Ma maison et plus particulièrement cette chambre empestait le vampire à plein nez. Bella était debout en robe de chambre, son lit était défait et pire que tout, elle était humaine alors qu'un vampire venait de s'introduire chez nous !

« Bella ! Transformes toi vite ! Ils faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'il est monté. »

Elle était encore sous le choc, et les larmes, traitresses, coulaient sur son visage.

« Bouge-toi ! Vite !»

J'attrapai le pan de son peignoir et tirait dessus le plus fort possible. Elle tomba à terre et me regarda, avant -d'enfin- réagir de façon sensé. Elle se transforma et nous quittâmes le lieu du drame.

« Leah… »

« La ferme ! On s'expliquera plus tard ! » grognai-je.

« Leah… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Il est parti dans le mauvais sens ! »

« Mais quel idiot ! »

« Il doit avoir un plan ! »

_Mais quelle idiote !_

« Merci Leah ! »

Je ne répondais pas. Certains loups partirent dans la direction qu'avait prise la sangsue, et d'autre, parmi eux Sam s'arrêtèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et j'ai eu le plus grand mal du monde à lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivée Bella était déjà transformée. C'est-elle qui m'a prévenue qu'elle avait repéré un vampire. »

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas hurlé ? Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais toute seule loin de la meute. »

J'ai senti les reproches de Sam, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi. J'espérais que Bella allait se dépatouiller de ce merdier.

« J'avais froid ! » se justifia-t-elle. « J'ai suivis l'odeur et quand il m'a repérée, le vampire s'est enfuis. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas vu son visage ! »

La panique dans la voix de Bella était perceptible, et si Sam n'avait pas tant était focalisé sur la traque du vampire qui s'opérait quelques kilomètres plus loin, il aurait eu des doutes.

**POV Edward**

Une dizaine de loups me suivaient de près. Ils étaient plus proches que je ne l'avais cru quand j'avais décidé de traverser le territoire entier. Par ailleurs, je pensai que la frontière était moins loin, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je m'étais trompé. Je commençai à percevoir le bruit des routes et le murmure des voix, Seattle devait se trouver à deux kilomètres tout au plus. J'y serais dans quelques minutes, si rien ne venait contrarier mes plans.

Je distinguai à présent les lumières de la ville, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de déboucher sous un réverbère où passants comme loups auraient pu me reconnaitre. Je bifurquai à droite dès que je le pu, et me glissait entre deux maisons qui longeaient la forêt. Arrivé sur le trottoir qui donnait sur l'avant des maisons, je me dirigeais rapidement vers une rue principale, où malgré l'heure, on trouvait encore quelques jeunes. Ici, aucun loup ne pourrait venir me chercher.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde, soulagé. Je respirai profondément. Ce n'était pas ma course poursuite avec les loups qui m'avait ébranlé de la sorte, mais d'avantage la peur d'être attrapé. Dans quelques heures le soleil se lèverait, il fallait que je rentre avant que cela n'arrive, mais je ne voulais plus courir. Alors j'entrai dans une cabine téléphonique et appelai un taxi comme n'importe quelle personne normale.

Je n'avais pas d'argent mais je me doutais qu'Alice m'attendrait de pied ferme, avec je l'espérais un billet de vingt dollars.

**POV Bella **

Leah et moi étions assises à la table de cuisine devant une tasse de thé fumante. Je buvais une gorgée, l'angoisse serrant toujours mon cœur. Mais à cet instant, que ce soit un espoir ou une réalité, j'avais la ferme intuition que si Edward n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, il atteindrait la frontière sans dommage. Sam nous avait donné l'ordre de rester ici, alors Leah avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour avoir une longue discussion. Une conversation que nous aurions du avoir il y a longtemps.

- Je suis désolé, a-t-elle fini par murmurer. Je n'aurais pas du prévenir les loups en le voyant, mais comprend moi, quand j'ai repéré l'odeur de ce sale buveur de sang j'ai cru qu'il était venu te tuer.

- Je me doute bien, tu avais l'air terrorisé. C'est ma faute Leah, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment.

- Le vrai problème, c'est que tu l'ais amené ici ! Moi qui t'ai fait confiance, sur ce coup là, tu m'as bien eu !

J'ai regardé Leah, atterrée.

- Attend tu crois que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Edward de venir ?! Non mais ça va pas ! Ok, je n'étais pas venu chercher un pull. En fait j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, comme si j'étais perdu et angoissé, alors je voulais rentrer pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'est là où je suis tombée sur l'odeur du vampire, je l'ai suivi dans le but de le chasser ou pour autre chose je n'en sais rien. Enfin l'important c'est que je suis tombée sur Edward par hasard et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était venu me voir et… tu connais la suite.

- Mais pourquoi il est venu alors ? C'est du suicide !

- Parce que vous m'avez enfermée ici ! Et qu'il a du s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.

- Et tu allais souvent le voir ?

- C'est chez lui que j'ai passé toute mes nuits la semaine où j'ai été virée de mon travail !

- Charmant, grimaça-t-elle. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu se passer, heureusement que tu es une jeune fille sensé qui sait qu'un vampire, c'est dangereux, ça peut mordre !

Je lui fis un sourire dans lequel, je suppose, elle pouvait lire l'étendue des dégâts.

- T'es complètement folle ! J'aurais pu m'imaginer n'importe quoi : un blanc, un noir, un jaune même un homme allergique au poil de chien mais… j'étais toujours aussi loin du compte ! Ca dure depuis combien de temps au juste cette connerie ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je détestai que Leah dise du mal de mon histoire d'amour avec Edward. Elle soupira, mais s'excusa du bout des lèvres. Elle devait vraiment vouloir que je lui raconte comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse « d'une répugnante sangsue ».

- Depuis la toute première réunion je crois. Et puis je suis allée jusqu'à la villa des Cullen, après il m'a vu humaine et…

- Concrètement ?!

- Le jour de mon entretien d'embauche, il était à la bibliothèque. On était seul dans l'ascenseur et on s'est embrassé… Ensuite il y a eu la soirée en boite où j'ai diné avec lui… enfin on s'est rapproché sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ça s'est fait comme ça…

- C'était lui le mec sur lequel tu as fait tant de mystère.

- Tu vois, il ne t'aurait pas plus ! J'avais raison ! affirmai-je.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?! contra-t-elle.

C'était vrai, elle ne disait rien, elle m'écoutait parler. D'ailleurs elle me força à lui raconter les moindres détails de notre relation, notamment pour savoir comment on avait réussi à se revoir sans que personne ne le sache.

- Et les Cullen, ils sont au courant ?

- Plus ou moins… hésitai-je

- Mais encore ?

- Ils savent que l'on s'est côtoyé quelque temps, mais pas qu'on sort ensemble. Sauf Alice, on ne peut rien lui cacher !

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes durant lesquelles Leah sembla extrêmement concentrée, voir soucieuse. Soudain, elle demanda :

- Et quand tu es louve ?

- Et bien quoi ?

- Vous faites comment ?

- Il est télépathe je te rappel.

- Tu communique avec lui par la pensée ?

L'expression de Leah trahissait son étonnement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'affole. Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas ouvert d'esprit !

- tu parles, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses beaucoup d'efforts non plus !

**POV Leah**

Elle prit une moue innocente et je ris. Bella était amoureuse d'un vampire, pire elle en était imprégnée ! Au début, je dois avouer que j'avais eu un doute, après tout Edward pouvait-il ne serait-ce que tomber amoureux ? Mais à force d'écouter son histoire et les liens qu'ils avaient créés, cela me paraissait très clair. Les longues journées que Bella avait passé enfermée dans sa douleur avant que je lui trouve du travail, c'est parce l'imprégnation la dévorait. L'amour avait imprégné tous les pores de sa peau avant même qu'elle est pue se rendre compte de l'attraction qu'Edward exercée sur elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle était soudainement revenue à la vie, comme libérée. Et chaque fois qu'on la privait de lui, elle sombrait à nouveau. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher de se voir, pas même la frontière entre nos deux camps délimitée avec l'arrière grand-père de Jacob. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus convaincu, c'est la manière dont Bella avait su qu'Edward était seul et en danger sur le territoire, elle avait ressenti son angoisse.

Et après avoir vu ce qu'Edward était prêt à faire pour être au près de Bella, c'est-à-dire risquer sa vie, je ne pouvais plus prétendre que les vampires étaient incapable d'amour.

- Tu sais Bella, Sam pourrait peut-être envisager la situation autrement si… si tu lui disais que tu étais imprégnée d'Edward, hésitai-je.

Chaque fois que je souhaitai aborder le sujet, Bella se braquait et on ne pouvait plus rien tirer d'elle. Cette fois ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

- Sam verra que je lui mens, et ce sera encore pire ! répliqua-t-elle amère. Tu sais très que ce n'est qu'une vieille légende.

- Une vieille légende ?! Alors pourquoi tu es folle amoureuse d'un vampire vieux de presque cent ans et comment as-tu su qu'il était ici ?

- Je ne le savais pas ! J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, rien d'autre ! Et de toute façon, même si j'étais imprégnée, Sam n'accepterait pas !

Je souris, pour la première fois elle avait au moins admis l'hypothèse que l'imprégnation était possible.

- Sam serait obligé ! C'est une des règles fondatrices de la meute, lui expliquai-je.

Mais elle semblait d'avantage abattue à chaque mot.

- Ok pour Sam, mais tu oublis mon grand-père et lui par contre il ne me le pardonnera pas !

Je lui pris la main pour tenter de la réconforter mais je me doutai bien que seule l'annonce que son vampire était en vie le pourrait. Comme si les loups avaient entendu mes prières, des hurlements déchirèrent le silence nocturne et Bella et moi sortîmes en courant.

- Alors ?!

- Vous l'avez eu ? m'interposai-je entre Sam et Bella.

Si elle continuait à lui poser des questions sur ce ton, elle allait l'alerter.

- Non. Il nous a échappé.

- Et vous l'avez vu ? demanda Bella à son tour, essayant toujours de maîtriser sa voix.

- Non.

La défaite de la meute fasse à cette chasse au vampire laissait Sam de mauvaise humeur. Les loups suivant son exemple jappaient et grognaient de frustration.

« Et Jacob a disparu »

Cette dernière annonce me laissa soucieuse. Les ennuis n'étaient pas finis.

**POV Edward**

Quand le taxi arriva au sentier qui menait à la villa, je l'arrêtai. Je distinguai Alice qui se tenait contre un arbre, dans une attitude nonchalante. Mais je savais que l'aspect extérieur était loin de refléter la réalité. Elle fulminait.

« Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ton futur qui disparait, puis te revoilà à Seattle en train de prendre un taxi ! Et en plus c'est moi qui paye ! »

Je sortis du véhicule, tendis qu'elle payait le chauffeur.

- Pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas pris d'argent sur moi.

Elle me fusilla du regard, mais adressa un charmant sourire au chauffeur et attendit que celui-ci soit l'un devant nous pour reprendre.

- Où étais tu ?

- Alice tu sais avec qui j'étais ! C'est pour ça que j'avais disparu.

Elle hocha la tête. J'étais certain que ma petite sœur pensait à Bella, et je ne voulais surtout pas la contredire.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? Je vais bien.

- Il y avait quelque chose de différent. D'habitude, je te vois revenir, mais la tu avais complètement disparu comme si tu allais mourir et...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et je vis ses narines frémir.

- Et tu empeste le chien !

« Pas Bella ! Le chien ! » insista-t-elle.

Si j'avais d'abord pensé à lui mentir, je dois avouer que j'avais bien besoin de son aide, car elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir remarquée mon absence.

- Dis, tu me couvrirais si je te disais que j'avais fait une connerie, me risquai-je.

- Quelle genre de connerie, Edward ?

- Une très très grosse connerie !

- Oh mon dieu, Edward dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Edward….

- J'avais besoin de la voir, elle me manquait !

« Mais quel idiot ! Tu es complètement fou ou quoi ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. »

A cet instant, elle avait du se dire que les pensées étaient préférables au décibel et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Soudain elle sembla saisir une information capitale.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré par Seattle ? Il t'ont vu ?

- Non. Ils savent qu'un vampire était sur leur territoire mais je suis passé par Seattle pour brouiller les pistes.

« Au moins tu auras su te montrer intelligent une fois dans la soirée ! »

- Merci Alice.

Mon ironie était perceptible et elle me lança un regard noir. Je savais que j'avais fait une bêtise, c'était inutile d'en rajouter.

- Donc excepté Bella, personne ne t'a vu ?

- Si Leah mais elle ne dira rien.

- Si tu le dis…

Elle semblait septique, mais ne répliqua pas.

« Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Carlisle, moi ?! »

- Rien Alice ! Ne dis rien à Carlisle !

- Edward c'est le seul capable de nous aider dans cette histoire.

- Laisse-moi faire ! D'accord ?

Elle consentie à me laisser une chance, et nous repartîmes en silence. Arrivés devant les marches de la maison, elle me stoppa.

- Je te conseille d'aller prendre une douche ! Tu empeste !

J'acquiesçai. Il valait mieux en effet.

**POV Jacob**

Après tout ce temps, je tenais enfin ma revanche. Je me trouvai dans la maison de Sam en compagnie de celui-ci et de sa femme. Et je venais de lui rapporter ce que j'avais vu.

- Où étais-tu ? m'avait-il demandé en me voyant entrer chez lui. Nous aurions eu besoin de ton aide, un vampire a pénétré le territoire à la recherche de proies sans doute mais il est reparti vers Seattle. Heureusement que personne n'était là, il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il était venu pour ça, avais-je répliqué.

- Et pourquoi d'autre ?

- Nous savons qui sait ? avais-je demandé presque euphorique.

Je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne le savaient pas. Et je prenais plaisir à faire durer le suspense.

- Un vampire nomade sans doute, j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas, avait-il soupiré.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Et Emilie semblait très inquiète pour lui.

- Faux. C'est un Cullen ! avais-je lâché brusquement. Je peux même vous assurer qu'il s'agit d'Edward Cullen.

- Pardon ?! Mais pourquoi Edward viendrait-il ici ?

Son expression n'était pas celle que j'aurais voulue. Il était très étonné, alors que j'avais pensé qu'il serait furieux que cette sale sangsue viole notre traité.

- Demande à Bella, il a passé la nuit avec elle !

- Mais… Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Parce que je l'ai vu entrer dans la maison de Leah avec elle. Leah a couvert Bella quand il s'est enfui !

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu prévenu personne ?

- Je voulais vérifier ce que j'avançai.

En réalité j'étais parti à la villa pour le voir revenir. Il avait l'air soulagé d'être en vie. Mais ça n'allait pas durer. Il pensait que nous étions trop bêtes pour nous imaginer que ça pouvait être lui. Nous pouvions sans peine les prendre par surprise, si Edward restait isolé, ils nous seraient même aisés de l'abattre. Il fallait agir, maintenant !

- Sam, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Ils ont enfreint le traité !

Et à présent, j'étais là à attendre qu'il donne le signal du départ, mais il semblait réfléchir, hésiter.

- Il faut attaquer maintenant, avant qu'ils se préparent !

Il me fit taire d'un geste de la main et me désigna la chaise en face de lui. Mon agitation l'agaçait. Je m'assis à contre cœur.

- Sam…

- Jacob, ton arrière grand-père tenait beaucoup à l'entente entre les vampires et les loups, tout comme moi je tiens à mon entente avec Carlisle, m'interrompit-il.

- Mais ils ont…

- Je veux voir Bella ! me coupa-t-il à nouveau. Si Edward est venu la voir, je veux savoir pourquoi !

- Mais parce qu'ils entretiennent une relation voilà pourquoi ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qu'elle allait retrouver en cachette.

Il me demanda une dernière fois le silence, avant de m'ordonner d'aller chercher Bella. J'entrai sans frapper dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Leah.

- Bella ! Sam te demande.

- Bonjour Jacke ! Il parait que tu ne t'es même pas joint à la traque. Aurais-tu eu peur d'affronter un vampire ? se moqua Leah.

- j'avais mieux à faire, et je n'ai pas peur d'Edward !

J'entrevis le visage horrifié de Bella, qui bégaya :

- De…de quoi tu parles ?

- Je t'ai vu, ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je l'ai dis à Sam. Il veut te voir avant d'attaquer !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Sam n'attaquera pas sans preuve.

- Je l'ai vu ! Ca ne te suffit pas comme preuve !

- Tais-toi Jacke ! Sam n'a pas la même soif de vengeance que toi, et il ne risquerait pas des vies pour un truc aussi ridicule !

- On va juste tuer la sangsue qui est venu ici, comme un message de prévention !

- Et tu crois qu'Esmée et Carlisle vont regarder leur fils mourir sans rien dire ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi, depuis quand tu défends ces monstres ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de serrer Bella dans ses bras. Elle s'était mise à sangloter et Leah la secoua doucement pour la forcer à la suivre.

**POV Emilie**

- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris d'amener un vampire ici ?! s'emporta Sam.

La pauvre jeune fille en larme peinait à répondre à ses questions, et cela énervait Sam qui essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir ! Il était inquiet parce qu'il ne me voyait plus !

- Et pourquoi a-t-il franchi la frontière ?

- Parce qu'il avait besoin de me voir, ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que toi ! tentai-t-elle de défendre le vampire.

- Je ne peux pas tolérer ça ! Qu'il te séduise et te force à mentir à ta propre meute me déplais déjà fortement mais là, il a dépassé les bornes !

- Il ne m'a pas forcé ! Je l'aime et… et il m'aime !

Sam se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas. Evidement Jacob jubilait, ce garçon ne rêvait que de la vengeance que Bella lui donnait l'occasion de prendre. Mais je continuai à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je m'approchai de Bella pour tenter de la réconforter. Et comme je ne dérogeai pas à ma fonction, il se choisit une autre cible pour passer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

- Et toi tu as cautionné ça ?! demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Leah.

- Non Sam, elle l'a appris comme vous tous, ce soir ! l'a interrompu Bella, empêchant Leah de répliquer. Elle n'y est pour rien !

- Sam, intervint alors Jacob. Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est intolérable ! Il faut qu'on montre que le traité tiens toujours, et qu'on ne se laisse pas faire comme ça !

Quelques murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent, et Bella se remit à pleurer.

- Je t'en supplie Sam, ne lui fait pas de mal ! sanglotait-elle.

Mon cœur se serra. Si dans ce drame, ils voyaient une guerre de territoire, moi je voyais avant tout une jeune fille, au désespoir, tentant vainement de sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle croyait en sursis de mort. Un homme, qui bien que vampire, devait l'aimer lui aussi de façon inconditionnelle pour souhaiter passer un moment avec elle, et ce même au péril de sa vie.


	25. Assumer

_**Salut à tous ! Un peu plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce chapitre mais je veux être certain de bien le faire car malheureusement nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire. ( Je pense qu'elle sera terminée pour la rentrée scolaire !) Voilà la petite parenthèse, je vous laisse à la lecture !**_

_**Aussidagility : Désolé, je n'ai encore une fois pas réussi à trouver ton amie. **_

_**MelleClara : Voilà, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! **_

_**Personne14 : Et bien je pense faire encore un chapitre et un épilogue. Oui on est vraiment au bout ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine mais il faut bien !**_

_**Chattoncharmant : Un Edward national de la Bêtise ça tu peux le dire !**_

_**MarriePattz : désolé pour cette attente ! Comme je l'ai dit je tente vraiment de faire au mieux et au plus vite, mais vitesse et qualité ne peuvent pas toujours coexistées. **_

_**Nana10 : Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai peur de ce que tu vas faire à mon Edward après ce chapitre !**_

_**Angelsonrisa : C'est marrant, j'aurais employé beaucoup de qualificatif mais si tu le dit ) !**_

_**Aelita48 : Ce serait si simple en effet, mais après tant de chapitre, vous devez savoir que j'adore les complications !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 24 : Assumer 

**POV Edward**

_Malheur. Malheur. Malheur._

- Crois-moi Carlisle, les loups sont à cran en ce moment, ce serait préférable que les Denalis contournent la frontière.

Mon père me lança un regard dur, et je baissai les yeux trop honteux pour lui révéler les véritables raisons du danger.

- Sam n'a rien dit de telle à la réunion, me fit-il remarquer.

- C'était il y a plusieurs semaines, je t'assure il vaudrait mieux que…

- Tu as quelques choses à me dire Edward ?! m'interrompit-il.

Je cessai de respirer une seconde. Je ne savais pas si je devais tout lui avouer ou ne rien dire ? Après tout si les loups ne m'avait pas vu sur le territoire comme je le pensais, ils ne risquaient pas de me dénoncer.

Devant mon visage défait, il a ajouté :

- Je vais leur demander de ne pas trainer et de rester prudent, ok ?!

Je hochai la tête, esquissant un sourire, factice évidement. Cependant Carlisle n'était pas dupe.

-Tu n'as qu'à les accompagner si tu veux…

- Moi ?! m'étranglai-je. Non, non c'est une mauvaise idée !

Cette fois, il me fixa agacé.

- Edward…

- Tout va bien ! C'est parfait ! conclus-je avant de disparaitre.

A mon grand désespoir toute la petite famille se dirigea vers la frontière pour des « au revoir » dans les règles de l'art.

_Bon sang ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à la villa ?!_

Je me tournai vers Alice le regard suppliant.

« Inutile de me faire tes yeux de cocker américain, je suis aveugle Edward »

_Fichu médium !_

Je trépignai aux abords de la frontière, scrutant sans relâche l'horizon. J'avais conscience que je les entendrais probablement avant de les voir, mais la panique me faisait perdre mes moyens. J'embrassai brièvement mes cousines sans les regarder. Je remarquai que Tanya, légèrement vexée, se tenait près de moi attendant très certainement un sourire encourageant de ma part.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à dévier mon regard vers elle. Je remarquai qu'une meute de loups avancer dans notre direction. Je me tendis comme un arc, et cela inquiéta la jeune femme à mes cotés. Elle prit une position défensive, les yeux rivés sur les loups.

Je plissai les yeux en surprenant la fourrure de Bella parmi eux. Elle était fermement maintenue entre Jacob et Paul, et cette situation ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Carlisle ?!

- J'ai vu Edward…

**POV Bella**

« Lâchez-moi ! » gémis-je.

« Pour que tu files prévenir ta sangsue, hors de question ! » aboya Jacke.

« Rappel toi Jacob, Sam veut seulement parler… » le prévint Paul.

« Pour l'instant ! »

J'étais le témoin impuissant de ce calvaire. Je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir Edward du danger. Les loups l'avaient vu, et lui ne se doutait de rien. Il n'attaquerait pas, ne voulant pas me faire du mal, et il serait tué.

Plus on approchait et plus Jacob piétinait d'impatience. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jetait à la gorge de mon adonis. Ses foulées augmentaient à chaque mètre, et je tentai de profiter de la situation. Alors que j'aurais pu suivre cette cadence avec facilité, j'en fis tout autre. Je ralentis. Paul, n'ayant pas fait attention, suivait mon cousin dans sa course et je me retrouvais rapidement la tête au niveau de leur flanc. Je freinai brutalement, faussant compagnie à mon escorte. Le temps que Paul et Jacob tente de me rattraper, je filai à une vitesse impressionnante vers les Cullen.

En m'approchant, je découvris que les autres vampires aux yeux dorés étaient sur le point de franchir la frontière pour retourner chez eux. Voilà ce qui avait donné le signal du départ, un simple retour en Alaska. Juste avant d'atteindre Edward, je remarquai la présence à ses cotés de la blonde à qui j'avais voulu mordre les fesses à la dernière réunion auquel j'avais pu assister. Par possessivité pour l'homme à qui elle tentait de faire des avances, je grognai en arrivant vers eux et parce que je ne voyais pas Edward s'accroupir comme il le faisait d'habitude pour m'accueillir, je sautai pour l'aplatir au sol.

Du moins c'était l'objectif de ce saut, mais mon poitrail heurta violement un bras, mos dos lui se retrouva plaquer contre un corps froid, et c'est là que j'ai senti ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans ma chair. Le choc avait été brutal et la morsure inattendue. J'heurtai le sol dans un bruit sourd, les muscles raidis, tendis qu'au loin j'entendais des cris déchirants.

Dans mon épaule et dans le reste de mon corps se propageait une douleur aigue. Bientôt la brulure pris de l'ampleur, noyant mes entrailles et mon esprit dans un feu dévastateur. Les doigts froids d'Edward frôlèrent mon visage apaisant un court instant le brasier, mais me faisant réaliser que j'étais à présent transformée. Il couvrit mon corps, offert à la vue de tous, et il m'a attiré contre lui. Je sentais les sanglots secouaient sa poitrine, alors qu'il me murmurait des mots que je ne parvenais pas à saisir, son nez dans mes cheveux. Je ne réussis pas à ouvrir les yeux, ma tête prise dans un étau de fer chaud.

**POV Edward**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intercepter Tanya, et j'ai vu avec désespoir ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans la gorge poilue de Lilou. Un hurlement a jailli de ma poitrine, incontrôlable, et je suis tombé à genoux devant le corps convulsant de la louve. Brutalement elle a changé de forme, les yeux clos, secouée de spasme, elle était à nouveau Bella. Je retirai ma veste pour recouvrir son corps et la serrais étroitement dans mes bras gelés, tendis que mon cœur mort se brisait pour toujours. Bella allait mourir, par ma faute.

- Non ! Ne pars pas, Bella ! J'ai besoin de toi, Bella. Je t'aime ! Ne me laisse pas, Bella ! la suppliai-je le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure.

Mais mes supplication restaient veines, elle était inerte dans mes bras, et j'avais beau tenir prisonnier son corps dans une étreinte de fer, la vie elle, fuyait la femme que j'aimais.

**POV Eléazar**

On entendait hurler Edward. On lisait toute la souffrance du monde sur son visage. Si cela fut encore possible, on y aurait décelé des larmes. Il pleurait, Edward pleurait sur la femme qu'il aimait. Car à présent, c'était une femme et non un loup que je voyais. Une femme pâle et fragile, étendue nue dans les bras désespérés d'Edward. Un corps immobile qui lâcherait bientôt son dernier soupir.

De l'autre coté de la frontière les loups hurlaient, presque à l'unisson. Quelques uns tentèrent d'approcher le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, mais Edward grogna sourdement. Puis se levant brusquement il quitta les lieux, emportant la louve avec lui.

Je tournai le regard vers Tanya, encore choquée. Quand elle leva les yeux, j'y vis du remord, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer durement. Ce qu'elle avait fait était tout simplement monstrueux. Nous savions très bien que chaque morsure entrainait irrémédiablement la mort.

**POV Carlisle**

Je soupirais. J'étais assis derrière mon bureau en chaine, toute cette agitation avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs. Je comprenais la réaction de Tanya, j'avais moi-même déjà éprouvé ce sentiment de panique. C'était il y a bien longtemps, un triste secret dont je n'avais jamais parlé à quiconque. A cette époque là, je ne connaissais pas encore Edward, et j'avais pour habitude de chasser à la dernière minute à n'importe quel endroit tant que je pouvais y trouver du gibier. Personne à Voltera n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence de ce genre de créature et ma première rencontre avec l'une d'elle avait bien failli me couter la vie.

_**Deux siècles plus tôt**_

_Je m'engouffrai dans une forêt épineuse où j'étais sûr de dénicher une proie, mais après m'y être enfoncé pendant un moment, une épouvantable odeur me fit froncer le nez. Je m'arrêtai pour savoir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Je me tendais en décelant une énorme masse sombre dans un fourré derrière moi. La bête se planta face à moi, babines retroussées et se mit à grogner. Je restai à la fois terrifié et fasciné. Ses yeux jaune me scrutaient, avide de tuer. Je sentais sa haine à mon égard, à l'égard de mon espèce, car je voyais dans son regard une certaine intelligence. _

_Et soudain il a bondit, l'impressionnant animal m'a aplati sur le sol, m'écrasant de tout son poids. Les mâchoires de ce qui me semblait être un loup claquèrent près de ma nuque. J'ignorai comment me débarrasser de la bête, mais c'était un animal alors quand il a laissé sa gorge à découvert je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai mordu. Le venin s'est écoulé dans ses veines et je l'ai repoussé sans difficulté. Je me suis relevé, observant avec horreur le loup se métamorphosait en un homme de haute stature. Il convulsait sur le sol humide, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'intervenir. Je voyais ses membres se raidir, le poison semblait le détruire de l'intérieur. Et très vite ses yeux sont devenus vitreux, il était mort._

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un loup garou. Un homme capable de se transformer en animal afin de détruire les vampires qui s'aventuraient dans les villages indien.

Je secouai la tête pour tenter d'effacer le souvenir vivace qui me hantait. C'était surement l'une des raisons qui m'avaient poussé à construire cette relation pacifique avec les Quileute. Une sorte d'exemple, tout comme ma décision de ne pas arracher des vies humaines juste pour le plaisir de me nourrir de sang de qualité. Mais cette union venait de prendre fin, l'un d'entre nous avait mordu un loup et Sam ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Heureusement, Bella n'était pas morte. C'était un évènement que je ne m'expliquai pas encore, mais qui se trouvait être salutaire pour nous tous. Les loups seraient peut-être plus clément, j'espérais que Sam nous laisserait quitter la ville sans heurte. Dès que mon fils m'avait affirmé que les minutes de la louve n'étaient plus comptées, j'en avais immédiatement informé la meute.

Plus surprenant encore que cette immunité face à notre venin, c'était le clame malgré la douleur qui avait habité le visage de Bella. Elle savait que cette morsure ne serait pas fatale pour elle. J'avais eu des doutes sur l'identité de la jeune femme, à présent j'en étais absolument certain, elle n'avait pas le même métabolisme que les autres loups. Mes incertitudes s'étaient fondées dès lors où je l'avais vue humaine : Aucun changement visible sur son corps de femme malgré les mutations incessantes. Une taille et une pâleur qui se détachaient fortement des Quileute. Cette capacité à contrôler ses pensées face à mon fils, et plus étrange encore, face aux loups. Mais surtout, ce rejet perpétuel de la meute, cet individualisme qui la poussait à agir seule et à ne tenir compte sous aucun prétexte des ordres de son alpha. Et mon fils était tombé amoureux de cela, de cette différence.

Je frottai mes yeux, fatigué. Le toc toc habituel d'Edward résonna dans le bureau vide et je me levai pour lui ouvrir.

- Bella s'est endormie, elle ne court plus aucun risque. Comme je suis soulagé !

Je lui souris mais restai silencieux.

- Tout est de ma faute, commença-t-il. J'ai fait une énorme bêtise et j'ai eu peur de t'en parler.

- Une bêtise ?! l'interrompis-je, soucieux.

- J'ai franchis la frontière il y a deux jours. Bella me manquait tellement, tu sais je l'aime plus que tout et…

Les yeux écarquillés, j'encaissai avec beaucoup de difficulté cet aveu.

- Je pensai qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu, apparemment…

- Tu avais tors ! le coupai-je sèchement.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et malgré les yeux baissés de mon fils qui me montraient à quel point il se sentait honteux de m'avoir déçu, je devais reconnaitre qu'il n'était coupable de rien. Le véritable problème avait été l'attitude bornée que Sam et moi avions conservée durant toute cette relation. Je rêvais de paix, Edward lui rêvait d'amour, il avait encore une longueur d'avance sur moi.

- Edward… sais-tu pourquoi Bella est en vie ? demandai-je finalement.

- Non. Les loups de Phénix sont peut-être immunisés…

- Aucun ne l'est ! contrai-je.

Edward ne semblait pas intéressé par mes interrogation, il voulait retourner au près de la petite louve.

-Elle est en vie ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

- Pour l'instant…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!

Sa voix trembla légèrement, j'étais désolé de devoir lui faire affronter la réalité, mais Bella et lui n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Est-ce qu'elle est imprégnée de toi ?

- Je vais la retrouver, elle risque de se réveiller.

Edward a claqué la porte en sortant. Il avait déjà songé à tout ceci, bien avant moi, mais il refusait obstinément de voir la vérité en face.

**POV Edward**

Bella s'étira doucement dans le lit de ma petite maison, avant de se redresser les mains en étau autour de son crane.

- Oh… ma tête !

- Doucement Bella, murmurai-je en la rallongeant. Tu as été mordu et pour être honnête je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle tu es en vie.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai avec douceur.

- Je ne crois pas au miracle, grimaça-t-elle. Où sont les loups ?

- A la réserve, ils savent que tu es en vie.

- J'avais peur qu'ils préparent un attenta, ironisa-t-elle.

- Si ce n'est pas un miracle qu'est ce que c'est ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Ecoute Edward… Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire mais…

_Oh mon dieu. Moi en train d'expliquer une grosse connerie à Carlisle._

- Je suis à moitié vampire ! Enfin j'ai quelques fragment d'ADN en commun avec toi quoi…

Voyant que j'étais loin de rire. Elle bredouilla :

- tu te souviens de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère Swan ?! Et bien il se trouve qu'elle est tombée follement amoureuse d'un vampire, et qu'elle a eu un fils.

- Que lui est-elle arrivée ?

- Il l'a tuée !

- Et à lui ?

- à qui ? A son fils ?

- Non au vampire !

Elle a plongé ses grands yeux bruns dans les miens et a soufflé :

- Il est mort…

- De façon naturelle, j'imagine… raillai-je.

- Non la meute l'a traqué et ils l'ont tué aussi.

- Je sais Bella ! Et c'est le même sort que me réservent tes charmants compagnons à quatre pattes. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais au juste en étant avec moi ? Provoqué ton grand père qui t'a lâchement abandonnée ici ?! Ou simplement vivre ce qu'elle a vécu ?!

- Tu es injuste !

Les larmes inondèrent son visage et si je n'avais pas été si bouleversé, je crois que je me serais excusé mais j'étais anéanti.

- Et toi tu ne le seras pas peut-être dans un an ou deux quand tu m'annonceras, comme Sam l'a annoncé à Leah, que tu es imprégnée d'un autre que moi ?!

Elle s'est levée brusquement pour me faire face.

- Encore cette histoire d'imprégnation ?! Mais vous n'avez que ça à la bouche ma parole ! Qu'est ce que tu peux en avoir à faire de ces vieilles légendes Edward ?

- Ce ne sont pas de vieilles légendes Bella… je l'ai ressenti comme Sam, puis Quill et d'autres loups ! Et si tu n'y crois pas, c'est que ces sentiments te sont inconnus…

- Alors pour toi le vrai problème c'est que je ne t'aime pas assez ?

- si aujourd'hui tu m'aime, mais demain, dans un mois, dans un an… est-ce que se sera toujours le cas ?!

- Oui !

- Non, tu ne peux pas l'affirmer, je ne veux pas souffrir davantage…

- Alors c'est fini ?! Comme ça pour rien, c'est fini ?

- Pas pour rien Bella ! Je ne peux pas être ce qu'il a été pour ta grand-mère ! Je refuse de reproduire un passé que tu cherche à reconstruire !

La mâchoire de Bella s'est violement contractée et elle s'est transformée pour disparaitre dans la forêt. Je me suis effondré sur mon lit, je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir arrêter de souffrir, plus certain de vouloir me poser les bonnes questions.


	26. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Et oui c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas surtout, je vous réserve tout de même un petit (ou long) épilogue afin de vous informer de ce qui a pu advenir de nos deux amoureux dans les mois qui ont suivi. **_

_**Aelita48 : J'espère que c'est Edward et pas mon chapitre qui t'a déçu quand même )**_

_**Oliveronica cullen massen : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une romantique dans l'âme.**_

_**Nana10 : C'est un très bon résumé ! Mais je crois pouvoir te surprendre encore un peu.**_

_**Chattoncharmant : Ne t'en fait pas, les conneries ça se rattrape !**_

_**Diaries Damon : Voilà la suite. Je suis contente d'avoir tout de même réussi a vous surprendre malgré que tout le monde est compris que la grand-mère Swan était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire.**_

_**BellouPattinson : Que serait une belle histoire sans une belle fin ?! **_

_**Stephtvdiaries : Contente d'avoir réussie à t'émouvoir et te surprendre ! **_

_**Domi : Je t'avais promis un peu plus de mouvements, tu en as eu ) !**_

_**Ronnie32 : N'allons pas jusque là ! Quand à Jacob, tu auras compris que je ne suis moi-même pas sa plus grande fan !**_

_**Triskelle sparrow : la plupart des hommes sont des crétins à patte ! Sans vouloir offenser personne surtout.**_

_**Mimi : tu m'as laissé une très longue review, j'arrive pour te répondre ! Je vais te rassurer tout de suite, les Denalis sont naturellement parti juste après l'accident avec Bella. Tu n'as rien à craindre de Tanya. Pour la suite, je te laisse le découvrir. Merci de t'être tant investi dans cette histoire. Oh et dernière chose, oui ça m'amuse ! **_

_**Bon et bien merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et me laisse des reviews, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir répondre à tous mais je dois bien vous laissez lire mon chapitre aussi. Alors bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre et à bientôt pour l'épilogue!**_

Chapitre 25 : Le début d'une autre vie

**POV Bella**

- Bella, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… ça va s'arranger !

Leah me tannait depuis une heure déjà afin que je retarde de quelques jours mon vol pour Phénix. Mais je refusais.

- Qu'est ce que ça changera d'attendre ? S'il avait changé d'avis, il me l'aurait signalé tu ne crois pas ?!

- Et comment, en risquant à nouveau sa vie en traversant le territoire ? Il n'a même pas ton numéro de téléphone.

- Et à l'évidence, il ne l'aura jamais.

Leah fronça les sourcils, en grommelant. Surement était-elle en train de m'injurier de toute sorte de surnom s'apparentant à une tête de mule.

Je lui avais raconté mon réveil chez Edward, notre dispute et bien sûr mes antécédents familiaux. Elle en avait conclu plein de chose auquel je n'avais jamais songé, notamment, en ce qui concernait mon goût vraiment incompréhensible pour le parfum des Cullen, mais aussi ma petite taille. Moi je réfléchissais surtout à une façon d'expliquer mon geste à mon grand-père.

D'autres choses me poussaient également à rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. Je voulais en savoir plus au sujet de cette rencontre entre le vampire et mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Après tout peut-être n'avait-elle jamais été amoureuse de lui, peut-être qu'il l'avait simplement manipulé, comme le monstre qu'il était et dès qu'il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, que se soit une progéniture ou le cœur de ma grand-mère, il l'avait tuée. A cette pensée, je fondis en larme. Leah qui était en train de remplir ma valise, s'arrêta pour m'observer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup, tu ne veux plus partir ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir.

- Peut-être que ton grand-père ne sera pas aussi sévère que tu ne le crois, se risqua Leah.

- Si, il le sera, la contredis-je.

- Ecoute Bella, dans ton clan aussi ils doivent respecter l'imprégnation et…

- Leah, arrête de me rappeler que je ne suis pas imprégnée, c'est pour cela qu'Edward m'a quitté !

- Mais tu es imprégnée ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je le sens !

- Non Leah, du plus loin que je me souvienne je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça à Phénix. C'est proscrit depuis tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait même plus ce que c'est.

- Pourtant ton père a bien épousé une humaine contre l'avis de tous, même de son père ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il était imprégné ?

Je détournai les yeux, je n'avais que très peu connu mon père, il avait été tué par un vampire quand j'étais plus jeune. Ma mère ne s'en était jamais remise et sans le soutien de la meute, je crois bien qu'elle en serait morte. Leah avait probablement raison…

- Oui, peut-être, balbutiai-je. Mais tout ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, le problème est tout autre…

- Bella…

Leah tenta de croiser mon regard en vain. Les larmes perlaient à sous mes paupières et j'étais incapable de retenir mon chagrin.

- L'histoire se répète, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle est comprise le sens de mes paroles, mais je n'avais pas la force de m'expliquer. Elle se contenta de me serrer contre elle.

- Tu vas me manquer tu sais… Tu reviendras bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je lui souris, il le faudrait bien de toute façon.

**POV Emilie**

- Sam, tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire quelque chose, la pauvre petite pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sam me regarda, exaspéré.

- Mais Emilie, puisque je te dis que c'est elle qui a insisté pour partir le plus vite possible !

- Elle n'a pas le choix, tu le sais, c'est son grand-père…

- C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon ! me coupa-t-il.

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cela. Bella devait revoir cet homme, qu'il soit vampire ou non. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter sur une dispute aussi ridicule alors qu'ils venaient d'échanger six mois de passion à l'état brut. Et Leah qui m'assurait que Bella était imprégnée, la pauvre petite avait simplement peur des représailles. Si seulement Sam pouvait lui accorder sa bénédiction, je suis certain qu'Esmée de son coté faisait tout pour convaincre son mari de faire de même. Peut-être qu'il s'y était déjà résolu. Après tout quels parents pouvaient laisser son enfant souffrir de la sorte ? Aucun. Même pas des vampires.

- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez tous aussi bornés ?! grommelai-je.

**POV Alice**

- Enfin Edward, il y a surement quelque chose à faire !

Je ne savais plus dans quelle langue lui parlait. Il faisait la sourde oreille dès que je prononçai le nom de la louve. Il disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui il l'aimait et qu'il allait souffrir. Je savais bien que c'était Carlisle qui lui avait mis toute cette espèce de bêtise dans la tête. Au fond de lui, il souffrait surtout de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et comme j'étais incapable de voir quoi que se soit, il réfutait toutes mes théories.

- Je ne suis pas qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure, Edward ! explosai-je. Je suis une femme et j'ai des sentiments, je sais ce qu'elle peut ressentir ! Elle doit être horriblement malheureuse, tout le monde était contre vous, et maintenant tu l'abandonne à ces fauves sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Tu es un monstre de faire ça ! Et tu ne vaux surement pas mieux que celui qui a tué sa Grand-mère Swan il y a cent ans de cela.

Il a relevé les yeux vers moi, choqué.

- Ce vampire est mort Alice, tu souhaite qu'il m'arrive la même chose ?

- Alors monsieur est trop froussard pour soutenir la femme qu'il aime !

- c'est faux ! protesta-t-il. Si Bella était en danger, tu sais parfaitement que je me sacrifierai pour elle !

- Ce n'est que des paroles, je ne vois rien de ce que tu avances ! Tu as la trouille !

- Elle n'est pas en danger, elle va surement repartir chez elle, et revoir sa mère…

- Et d'autres loups ! Quel accueil crois-tu qu'ils vont lui réserver quand ils sauront ?!

Le visage d'Edward s'est fermé, il se sentait coupable. Bien. Je refusais qu'il s'en tire aussi facilement, Bella devait être encore plus mal que lui. Car elle était imprégnée, je n'avais aucun doute la dessus. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler –et je comptais bien revenir sur cette erreur si mon imbécile de frère ne faisait pas tout foirer –mais il me semblait évident que Bella n'aurait jamais fait confiance à un vampire, après ce qui était arrivé à son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, si immédiatement elle ne s'était pas sentie attirée et amoureuse de lui.

- Tu dis qu'elle n'est pas imprégnée… mais si je me souviens bien Edward, la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, elle a déjà risqué sa vie ne serait-ce que pour poser son museau dans ta main, et ce juste parce que tu le lui avais demandé. Pourquoi lui avais-tu demandé de venir, d'ailleurs? Suis-je bête ?! Tu nous as déjà répondu, tu l'ignore, tu n'es capable de justifier aucun de tes actes depuis que cette fille est rentrée dans ton existence. Alors toi, comme elle, quelque chose doit bien vous guider, il suffit de trouver quoi !

Sur ce, je l'ai abandonné à ces réflexions. Je crois bien qu'Edward n'a plus bougé pendant plusieurs heures cette après midi là. Il est resté assis sur le fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le piano d'ébène sur lequel il n'avait plus joué aucune mélodie depuis que la petite louve n'arpentait plus le salon durant notre « sommeil ». Pourtant quand le soleil a commencé à décliner vers vingt heures, il s'est levé. Il a longuement contemplé l'horizon rougeoyant, puis l'imposant instrument et s'en est approché. Jusque tard dans la nuit, la longue plainte d'Edward a emplis le salon et les bois. Car bien sur il avait ouvert la fenêtre, mais elle n'est jamais venue.

**POV Edward**

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront, tu sais…

- Sam sait l'importance de ces réunions surtout dans pareille situation ! répliqua Carlisle.

Son animosité envers moi s'était rapidement calmée, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ma sœur Rosalie qui m'en voulait énormément pour ces nouvelles perturbations. Depuis que nous étions ici, tout allait pour le mieux et maintenant cela allait changer.

Quand les pensées de la meute me sautèrent aux oreilles, j'en fus extrêmement étonné. J'étais persuadé qu'ils nous fausseraient compagnie, et pour être honnête, je les aurais compris. Je cherchai des yeux la louve mais à dire vrai très peu étaient venus et elle n'en faisait pas partie. La déception me serra le cœur, sa colère envers moi ne s'était donc pas apaisée durant ces quelques jours. Peut-être avait-elle déjà quitté la ville ou alors elle devait être en train de faire ses bagages. C'était surement cela car Leah aussi n'était pas venue.

- Nous n'étions pas sûr que vous viendriez…

- J'ai hésité en effet, répondit Sam.

Celui-ci ne s'était même pas transformé pour venir. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

- Je venais t'informer qu'en vue des circonstances, il valait mieux que nos chemins se séparent. J'espère que tu nous laisseras quitter la ville sans esclandre.

Sam hocha la tête et un long silence engloba cet échange. Quand un cri de surprise se fit entendre :

- Quoi ?! Vous quittez la ville ?

Leah venait de surgir de nulle part, où du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais. Emilie se tenait à ses cotés, et cette fois c'est Sam qui se retrouva stupéfié.

- Mais enfin, que fais-tu là ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est dangereux !

- Sam s'il te plait, ces vampires sont aussi inoffensifs que moi. En revanche ils savent briser des cœurs !

Je baissai les yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin de me regarder pour que je sache pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de moi. Ma chère sœur se frottait les mains de satisfaction, elle était heureuse que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle me fasse des remontrances. Carlisle s'était montré trop laxiste à son goût.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! renchérit Leah.

Je la regardai avec intérêt. Elle seule pouvait m'en apprendre plus sur Bella. Elle n'était pas apparue si soudainement pour rien. Et Emilie avait un objectif : occupé Sam. Leah avait des choses à me dire, et elle ne savait pas par où commencer, mais c'était inutile de prononcer plus de mots, dans sa tête défilait leurs dernières conversations : Les larmes de Bella, son insistance pour quitter la ville, cette imprégnation qu'elle ne comprenait pas et lui faisait si peur, et surtout son histoire. Leah en connaissait plus que moi à ce sujet évidemment, car Bella et moi n'avions pas eu beaucoup le temps d'en parler. J'avais remis en doute tellement de chose en elle, qu'elle ne savait même plus où elle en était. Elle craignait son grand père bien sûr, mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur elle-même, voilà pourquoi elle partait si tôt.

Je devais la revoir, la retrouver. Je n'étais qu'un idiot, qui étais-je pour lui dire de partir alors que nous avions tant besoin l'un de l'autre.

- L'histoire se répète Edward.

Tous les yeux se sont braqués sur elle, personne ne comprenait le sens de ses paroles. Mais la réalité nous a frappés d'un seul coup, Leah et moi n'avons échangé qu'un regard mais j'ai su que je ne me trompais pas.

- Où est-elle ? Leah, où est Bella ?

- A l'aéroport, a-t-elle bredouillé. Elle doit prendre l'avion dans moins d'une heure.

« Fonce Edward ! Fonce ! » a hurlé Alice.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma famille, ils souriaient surpris d'un tel revirement de situation. Ce n'est pas eux qui me poseraient des problèmes. J'ai fixé Sam. Je savais que je devais passer par la frontière si je voulais avoir une chance d'atteindre l'aéroport avant qu'elle ne quitte la ville.

- Sam ! Bella est imprégné, laisse le passer !

Comme Sam restait mué, les vêtements de Leah se sont déchirés et elle s'est mise à gronder contre son alpha.

« C'est la règle, j'en ai subi les conséquences ! Mais je refuse que Bella souffre à cause de vos conneries ! »

Sam s'apprêtait à se transformer pour réclamer la soumission de Leah, mais cette fois c'est Emilie qui est intervenue.

- Sam… Laisse-le passer ! Bella est imprégnée c'est tout ce qui compte !

« J'avais raison ! » s'extasia Alice en me tirant la langue. « Dépêches-toi ! »

J'étudiai Sam en attente de son feu vert. Son visage s'est décrispé et après un dernier regard à sa femme, il a hoché la tête. J'ai détalé.

Leah m'a coursé sur quelques mètres le temps de me dire le chemin et a ralentis. Je l'ai regardai une seconde.

« Vas-y sans moi, je te ralentirais ! »

Je n'ai plus écouté que mon cœur, qui m'amenait jusqu'à Bella. Je priais pour arriver à temps, redoublant d'effort.

**POV Alice**

- Et bien je crois qu'on a plus besoin de partir en fin de compte ! m'exclamai-je.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples... Attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

- Carlisle, je peux t'écrire cette fin les yeux bandés ! Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! rirent Leah et Emilie.

Mais Esmée et moi avions cessé de rire. Nous les fixions en état de choc.

- pourquoi vous faites des têtes de mort vivant ?!

- Des enfants ? Mais ma chérie, Edward est un vampire, les vampires n'ont pas d'enfant, expliqua tendrement Esmée à Leah.

Mais celle-ci lui rit au nez, ce qui outra quelque peu Carlisle.

- Allez expliquer cela à l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Bella alors ! Parce lui aussi était un vampire et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'assurer sa progéniture.

Le visage de Sam, ainsi que celui de Carlisle, s'est pétrifié. La révélation touchait de tous les côtés.

- et bien voilà qui explique bien des choses… soufflai-je.

Bientôt l'effervescence laissa place à de l'inquiétude, nous avions toujours aucune nouvelle de nos deux tourtereaux et cette absence totale de vision m'agaçait. Si Bella était à moitié vampire je pouvais bien voir la moitié d'une vision non ?! Mon raisonnement était puérile, cela ne marchait pas comme ça, même si j'aurais aimé que ce fusse le cas. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre que Bella ou Edward se manifeste, mieux encore qu'ils reviennent en se tenant par la main.

**POV Edward**

Heureusement que dans les aéroports tout le monde est toujours en retard ou occupé avec son téléphone, car sinon quelqu'un aurait forcément remarqué que je me déplaçai à une vitesse légèrement supérieur à la moyenne. Je scrutai avec désespoir les portes d'embarquement, elle n'y était pas. Peut-être était-elle déjà dans l'avion.

- Edward ?

Je me retournai, et dévisageait sans retenu la personne face à moi. 1m60, brune, avec des yeux chocolat merveilleux.

- Bella…

- Mon avion a autant de retard que toi, on dirait. J'aurais déjà dû embarquer il y a un quart d'heure !

- Je ne sais pas courir plus vite, ai-je lâché avant de me précipiter sur elle.

Je l'ai serré contre moi, avec une force qui aurait brisée n'importe qu'elle humaine. Ses mains ont d'abord lutté contre mon torse, avant d'abandonner et de se laisser étreindre.

J'ai fini par la relâcher, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire. Elle m'a observé un instant avec curiosité, avant de se mettre à retirer des chardons de ma chemise.

- Qui t'a dit que je me trouverai ici ?

- j'étais à la réunion, Carlisle annonçait qu'on partait quand Leah a débarqué avec Emilie en me disant plein de truc, involontairement bien sur, et puis Sam m'a laissé passer. Elles se sont montrés très convaincante faut dire… mais ce n'est pas l'important ! dis-je en coupant brutalement l'excédant de parole qui sortait de ma bouche

J'ai regardé Bella et emprisonnant ses mains, j'ai repris une respiration convenable.

- L'important, c'est que je t'aime, je veux passer mon éternité avec toi. Et surtout je veux pouvoir croire que personne ne réussira à me remplacer dans ton cœur, quoi qu'il advienne.

J'ignore pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à genoux devant elle, mais quand j'ai relevé les yeux pour la contempler, elle pleurait. A dire vrai j'ignore même pourquoi je lui ai dit cela.

- … et je veux t'épouser et t'aimer pour le restant de tes jours.

_On n'a même pas de bague ! Quelle demande réussi…_

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'apporter une bague, mais je me rattraperais je t'assure… Enfin si tu le veux bien sûr…

- Edward je suis enceinte.

- je sais… Et je refuse que l'histoire se répète Bella, je ne t'abandonnerai pas et je suis bien incapable de te tuer. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé à l'époque mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis agenouillé devant toi, alors veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Dis moi, tu n'étais pas me demandé en mariage avant de me mettre enceinte…

- Bella quand un homme demande en mariage une femme, la moindre des choses c'est de ne pas le faire se répéter ! Ca détruit tout le charme de la demande !

Bella a alors tiré sur mes doigts pour me relever. J'ai obtempéré, légèrement déçu. Mais ses mains ont crocheté ma nuque et ses lèvres se sont soudées aux miennes. Ma déception s'est très rapidement envolée, et j'ai glissé ma langue sur les contours de sa bouche en l'attirant contre moi.

- Et vous Monsieur Cullen, ne croyez-vous pas que lorsque le prince charmant a tué le méchant dragon et délivré la jolie princesse, il embrasse sur le chant sa dame au lieu de la laisser poiroter dix minutes.

- C'est d'un manque de courtoisie, le prince devrait d'abord s'assurer des faveurs de sa belle ne crois-tu pas ?

Un merveilleux sourire à éclairer son visage.

- Non

_NON?_

Je crois bien que mes yeux ont failli sortir de leur orbite, je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela. Un non, elle ne voulait pas m'épouser.

- Ah et en fait, avant que tu ne me le redemande : oui, je le veux.

J'ai fermé les yeux tant le soulagement était intense, puis j'ai souri béatement. Je me doutai que je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait sot, mais je m'en fichais.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Edward. T'as vraiment cru que je te disais non ?! se moqua-t-elle.

- et bien il faut avouer que tu m'as eu sur ce coup là.

-_ EMBARQUEMENT DANS DIX MINUTES POUR LE VOL DIRECT VERS PHENIX, _a hurlé le mégaphone.

J'ai soupiré. J'avais oublié où nous étions.

- Bella…

- Il faut vraiment que je rentre à Phénix… Je dois voir ma mère et mon grand-père…et puis il y a la nouvelle meute qui va m'attendre et puis aussi…

- Bella, Bella stop ! Je sais… Je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Non tu ne peux pas.

- Mais enfin je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça !

Soudainement, elle s'est penché et a répandu le contenu de son sac sur le sol avant d'en sortir une feuille et un stylo. Elle m'a ensuite tendu le papier griffonné.

- Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Leah m'a fait remarquée qu'on n'avait même pas pris le temps pour ce genre de banalité.

- C'est vrai que ça aurait pu m'éviter des ennuis, mais dira-t-on que c'était moins romantique.

- _DERNIERE APPEL POUR LE VOL DIRECT VERS PHENIX_

J'ai lancé un coup d'œil agacé vers l'appareil et Bella a rit.

- Bon, j'y vais.

- Ecoute Bella, on se revoit bientôt. Tu prépare le terrain là bas avec ta famille, et dès que tu pense que je peux venir sans me faire égorger tu appelles, je prendrais le premier avion, d'accord ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?!

- Certain ! Il est hors de question de rester loin de toi très longtemps, loin de vous… ai-je murmuré en m'accroupissant pour embrasser son ventre. Vous êtes ma famille, et tu es ma future femme !

Je l'embrassai passionnément, sachant pertinemment que c'était le dernier que j'aurais avant plusieurs semaines. Régler cette affaire ne prendrait pas vingt-quatre heures malheureusement.

- On a survécue à pire Edward... soupira-t-elle.

- Attend d'avoir ma sœur sur le dos pendant nos fiançailles.

- Sois gentil demande lui d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, Leah ne voudra jamais porter une robe de toute manière.

- Promis.

- Bon cette fois, je dois vraiment y aller.

**POV Bella**

Edward me fit un petit sourire et déposa ma valise sur le tapis roulant. Je donnai mes papiers à l'hôtesse et franchis la porte d'embarquement. Je me retournai pour le voir. Il n'avait pas bougé, et je sentais déjà un énorme poids au fond de mon estomac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je prenais place sur mon siège, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je l'ouvris.

_Tu me manques déjà. 3 Edward._

Je répondis immédiatement avant d'éteindre mon téléphone comme me le règlement le stipulait.

**POV Edward**

_Toi aussi mon amour, je t'aime. Bella_

Je fermai le clapai de mon portable en me dirigeant vers la sortie. L'heure était grave, je devais rentrer et expliquer l'intégralité de ma mésaventure à une sœur hystérique, ainsi qu'à d'autres personnes mais je songeais en priorité à Alice.

Je rejoins la réserve plus lentement, atteignant le lieu de rendez vous une heure plus tard.

- tu en as mis un temps ! s'écria Alice. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On était inquiet.

Je secouai la tête, affichant une mine sombre. J'avais une envie subite de les faire mariner encore une minute, juste histoire de me venger de leur scepticisme et des remontrances de mon lutin préféré.

- Je l'ai raté.

- Oh mon dieu, elle avait déjà pris l'avions ? Tu n'as pas pu lui parler ?

J'aurais certainement continué à mentir si je n'avais pas entendu les couinements de Leah qui s'était donnée tant de mal pour que nous puissions nous retrouver.

- Je rigole ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je ferais cette tête si Bella m'avait jeté ?!

- Oh et tu trouve ça drôle ?! a dit Alice.

Elle m'a sauté dessus, tandis que Leah attrapait ma jambe en grondant. Visiblement, elles n'avaient pas apprécié ma plaisanterie.

- Eh ! Vous ne voulez pas que je vous dise ce qui c'est passé ?! ai-je tenté, avec succès, de me libérer.

Les filles m'ont immédiatement lâché et j'ai eu le droit à plusieurs paires d'yeux braquées sur moi.

- Bon plusieurs bonnes nouvelles. J'ai demandé Bella en mariage et elle a dit oui. D'ailleurs elle m'a fait promettre de te dire que tu serais sa demoiselle d'honneur Alice.

Un hurlement strident me vrilla les tympans et elle se jeta à mon cou pour embrasser ma joue cette fois. Ce fut Jasper qui vint modérer ses emportements.

- Elle a pensé que tu n'aimerais pas porter de robe Leah…

« Aucun problème ! »

Elle n'avait pas l'air déçu ce qui me rassura. Ma mère s'approcha de moi.

- tu as dis plusieurs, quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

J'ai cru voir briller une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Esmée, tu vas être grand-mère.

Je savais que c'était un de ses plus grands rêves et c'était à elle que je voulais le dire.

- Oh mon chérie… sanglota-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Alice et Rose firent la danse de la joie alors qu'Emmet et Jaz s'approchaient de moi. Je me méfiais davantage.

« Je vois qu'on a rejoins le rang des hommes Eddy » commença Emmet.

« On sait ce que tu faisais de tes soirées, maintenant » rit Jasper.

- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre, vous êtes immatures.

- Immature ou pas Eddy, il est pas tombé du ciel celui-là !

Un rire contagieux se propagea parmi les miens, je surpris même une grimace sur le visage de Sam et Emilie. Je ne trouvai pas cela drôle.

- Celui-là c'est mon fils ou ma fille Em' alors reste poli s'il te plait, grognai-je gentiment.

Nous nous séparâmes finalement une heure plus tard. Il fut naturellement convenu que personne ne quitterait Forks prochainement, sauf bien sûr quand j'irai retrouvai ma belle-famille.


	27. Epilogue

_**Salut à tous ! Alors cette fois c'est la fin la vraie ! Un dernier Grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies et laissées des messages durant l'intégralité de cette fanfiction.**_

_**Personne14 : Certes plus réel mais beaucoup plus sympathique ! Quand à la réaction de son grand-père tu vas l'avoir tout de suite ! Merci de m'avoir suivie avec autant d'attention.**_

_**Ronnie32 : Je crois que tout le monde s'attend à des explications mais ne soyez pas déçu ce n'est qu'un épilogue ! Enfin merci à toi aussi pour toutes ces reviews, à chaque chapitre ! (qui pour certaine m'ont beaucoup fait rire) et je te rassure il était hors de question que je recréais un tentation.**_

_**Triskelle Sparrow : je ne suis pas si sadique quand même ! Bonne fin !**_

_**Aelita48 : Voilà vous allez tout savoir ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews !**_

_**Nana10 : oui la fin, malheureusement ! Mais j'ai un livre à écrire aussi alors il faut que je m'y mette. Quand à la rapidité, je te rappel qu'ils ont mis 6mois rien que pour se mettre officiellement ensemble alors il fallait booster un peu les choses !**_

_**Aussidagility : Voilà la réponse ! ( on fait un grand saut dans le futur !) et Merci de m'avoir suivi !**_

_**Lisa : Contente que mon histoire t'ais plu !**_

_**Chattoncharmant :J'ai l'impression que tout le monde pense que je vous prépare une fin horrible ! ai-je été si traumatisante pendant mon histoire ?! merci de m'avoir suivi ! (je sais je me répète)**_

_**Audrey 1986 : Merci**_

_**Bellardtwillight : Merci.**_

_**Bonne lecture de cet épilogue à tous !**_

Epilogue :

**POV Bella**

je crois qu'il serait facile de dire que tout s'est passé à merveille et que mon grand-père, sitôt arrivé à l'aéroport, m'a immédiatement prise dans ses bras et assuré qu'il accepterait n'importe quel gendre pourvu qu'il lui donne un jolie petit fils... Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Bien qu'ayant moi-même rassuré Edward sur notre avenir, je commençai à douter de la réussite de cette histoire, car les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés. Mon charmant grand-père était effectivement venu me chercher à l'aéroport avec ma mère, cependant son humeur n'était pas celle que j'aurais souhaité. A peine était-je entrée dans son champ de vision, qu'une colère sans nom l'avait pris à la gorge, et malgré son grand-âge, il avait du lutter contre la transformation en plein public. Heureusement que ma mère était là, afin de lui apprendre les bonnes leçons.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'étais pris une sacré remontrance de la part de tous les deux : l'un pour avoir honteusement déshonorée ma famille, et une autre pour avoir mis ma vie en danger. Et bien que j'eusse promis à Edward de préparer le terrain, je crois que le moment était mal choisi pour leur annoncer que j'étais fiancée et enceinte d'un vampire.

Comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, la préparation avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et après un mois de séparation, Edward m'avait rejoins. Nous revoir avait engendré quelques dégâts dans la famille, notamment sur un ancien petit-ami qui s'avérait en fait être un loup. En voyant Edward à mon bras, il s'était violemment jeté sur lui. Et n'acceptant pas que mon futur mari soit traité de cette façon, nous nous étions battus. Au lieu de me remercier, mon adorable fiancé s'était à son tour mis à râler car un quelconque combat risquait bien évidemment de perturber notre enfant. L'annonce effectuée dans les règles de l'art avait fait tomber, momentanément bien sûre, ma pauvre mère dans les pommes. Edward surpris, n'avait pas imaginé que je puisse cacher une nouvelle aussi importante.

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que l'expédition avait tourné court. Lorsque les premiers symptômes de ma grossesse étaient apparus, de manière au combien prématurés, nous avions décidé qu'il serait plus sage pour tout le monde de retourner au près de Carlisle. Et je tenais absolument à rassurer Edward, dont je n'avais pas imaginé l'étendu de sa prévenance à l'égard de cet enfant à peine formé et auquel il attribuait déjà tous les honneurs du monde. Son amour et son attention à mon encontre avait au moins eu le mérite de le classer dans la catégorie des gendres idéals aux yeux de ma mère, qui n'avait naturellement pas les mêmes critères de sélection que mon grand-père.

J'ai finalement réalisé qu'il serait impossible de conjuguer ma vie à Phénix et celle avec Edward. C'est donc le cœur lourd que j'avais accepté de revenir à Forks définitivement. Lourd, mais pas trop quand même, car de toute manière mon grand-père avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant à mon poste d'Alpha, et ma mère s'était naturellement mise en route avec nous afin de rencontrer ma belle-famille et de ne rien rater et de mon mariage et de ma grossesse. Le reste de ma déception s'envola avec la découverte de la future chambre de mon bébé. En effet, Edward avait entièrement réaménagé son cottage en petite maison familiale pour nous accueillir tous les trois. Il m'assura qu'il était ravi et aussi qu'il avait fait la chambre de sa fille lui-même (il était toujours persuadé que ce serait une mini-Bella bien que je lui certifiais le contraire), mais je savais à quel point se séparer de son atelier et de ses nombreuses affaires avait dû lui couter. Il me précisa que Carlisle avait promis de l'aider à en refaire un rapidement, ce qui me fit rire. Edward serait toujours Edward.

Nous n'eûmes pas attendre longtemps pour voir naître notre enfant. Il s'était développé a une vitesse effarante, et Edward et moi ne fûmes pas mécontents de le voir sortir, tant il me créait d'affreuse douleur dans le corps. L'accouchement avait bien failli faire tourner de l'œil à Edward mais le pauvre petit s'en était bien plus vite remis que moi dès l'instant où il avait eu sa fille, que j'avais prénommé Renesmée, dans les bras. Certes je m'étais trompée, mais à recevoir les coups n'importe qui aurait juré avoir un joueur de baseball dans le ventre. Oui, ce petit monstre m'avait fait mentir mais elle était si belle –elle tenait entièrement de son père excepté les yeux –si adorable que vous lui auriez pardonné un meurtre, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Elle fut d'ailleurs comblée de cadeau, ses tantes Alice et Rosalie étaient complètement folles d'elle et rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de gâter leur petite nièce. Esmée n'était pas en reste, bien qu'elle se força à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur cette fripouille. Quand à Edward et moi, je crois qu'il est peu dire d'avouer que nous étions totalement dépassés par la situation, et par l'ampleur des changements qu'avait généré cette chose à quatre pattes dans la vie de tous.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous avons pris conscience que Renesmée tenait d'avantage de moi sur le plan irrationnel. Sa première métamorphose a été la cause d'un grand trouble dans la famille, chez son père et son grand-père surtout mais finalement tout le monde s'était habitué à vivre avec deux loup-garou à domicile. De plus la frontière s'était plus ou moins effacée entre les Quileute et les Cullen, moins parce que les loups avaient toujours du mal a accepté la présence des vampires, plus parce qu'Alice, moi et Leah étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde.

Emilie avait également donné naissance à un futur petit loup peu de temps après moi, et le plus étonnant fut que c'est Sam lui-même qui appela Carlisle à la rescousse, paniqué.

Aujourd'hui ma fille avait grandi et s'était amourachée du fils de Sam, c'était tellement prévisible que cela m'avait fait éclater de rire. Quand à Edward il riait beaucoup moins de voir son bébé au bras d'un garçon, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont et notre amour ne se tarissant pas avec les années, je dus bientôt annoncé à mon époux une seconde grossesse qui me propulsa immédiatement au rang de poupée de porcelaine pour les prochains mois à venir. Une chose est sûre nous n'avions pas fini d'assurer notre descendance si nous devions vivre encore plusieurs siècles, ce qui serait le cas tant que mon corps subirait les transformations incessante en loup. De plus nous avions une étonnante longévité dans la famille, surement due aux gênes de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.

Si à ce merveilleux tableau nous devions ajouter quelque chose, je crois que j'ai une dernière bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Il y a quelques années, Leah a enfin réussi à faire son deuil de Sam. Elle s'est imprégnée d'un homme qui, bien que loin de tout contact avec le surnaturel, n'avait rien à envier à cet alpha grognon.

Quand à moi dans quelques mois c'est certain, j'accouche d'un petit garçon. Et que ce chenapan ne s'amuse pas à me faire mentir une seconde fois.


End file.
